Peacock's Plumage
by piewacket
Summary: Commodore James Norrington is pressed into service escorting a singularly undesirable young woman and learns not to make snap judgments.
1. Currents

Disclaimer: Norrington does not belong to me. He belongs to Disney. Now I ask you, what good is he doing them? I could certainly put him to much better use!

AN: I had absolutely no intention of writing another Norrington story but this popped into my head while I was driving along and it would not go away. Evidently, I am determined to pair him up and while I wish it could be with me, sanity forces me to admit that he is a fictional character and therefore must have a fictional paramour. I hope that you enjoy it. Please give Katherine a chance.

* * *

"_How the hell did I get roped into this?"_ James asked himself for the tenth time in the past few hours. It was not that the evening had been a total disappointment. The dinner had been first rate and even the conversation had been more than tolerable. There had been a slightly uncomfortable undercurrent running through the evening, but James dismissed that as the strain caused by having to rely on a stranger for a favor. No, the problem was the young lady sitting quietly across from him. When Governor Swann had asked him to escort his friend's young daughter to Port Royal James had assumed that the girl in question was about ten or twelve. Certainly the Governor had made it sound that way declaring her a delightful young girl who though prone to high spirits was sure to grow into a beauty one day. The Governor it seemed had been wrong on all accounts. The woman before him could no longer be called young or for that matter even a girl. James would guess her to be at least twenty-four if not older, most definitely not a girl. Nor had she grown into a beauty. Her drab brown dress hinted at a shapeless figure and her face was certainly nothing to write home about. He supposed that she had decent bone structure but it was difficult to really assess her looks because she kept her head and gaze perpetually angled towards the floor. As for the high spirits, the young lady had uttered no more than twenty words all evening and even that had appeared an effort.

Perhaps the Governor had mistakenly thought that it was her sister that he was to be escorting? Although at seventeen she was also a little old to be described as a girl, she certainly possessed the beauty and vivacity that the Governor seemed to remember. Yes, the younger Miss Thompson was certainly a looker and he imagined that she had a fair amount of suitors. Her golden hair fell in pretty ringlets and her cornflower blue eyes fluttered with flirtatiousness. She had engaged him in constant conversation and possessed that particularly appealing trait that some females had of making a fellow feel special, as if he were the most interesting man on Earth. James reflected for a moment that it was one of life's cruelties that one sister should inherit all of her parents' best features, while the other appeared to receive none.

"Yes. Well, we greatly appreciate the service that you are performing for us, Commodore Norrington," Mr. Thompson boomed in his hearty voice. "Her mother and I are in your debt. We had begun to despair of ever finding a suitable protector for her on her journey, then Swanny happened to write that you were going to be in England and that perhaps you might do us this favor. Good old Swanny, always finds a solution to every dilemma."

"Yes, Governor Swann is a very resourceful man," James agreed formally, while secretly damming said resourceful man for landing him in this mess. The trip itself would not be so very bad but it was a surety that he would be further pressed into duty upon arrival in Port Royal. James pictured a series of dull evenings escorting the elder Miss Thompson to balls and introducing her to Port Royal society. Now if it had been Miss Violet Thompson rather than Miss Katherine Thompson, the obligation might have proven enjoyable.

In what was evidently meant to be a conspiratorial voice, Mr. Thompson continued, "Katherine has had many unsuccessful seasons and as yet remains unmarried. With Violet entering her second season and now quite old enough for marriage, we thought it best to have Katherine out of the picture. Folks will insist on clinging to the outmoded notion that the eldest should be the first married and we do not want to hurt Violet's chances of making an excellent match."

"Am I not blessed with the most loving poppa and mama, Commodore Norrington? They do so look out for me." Violet prettily arranged her skirts about her while managing to flash a bit of ankle in his direction. "Of course, I shall most dreadfully miss dear Katherine." She slid a look at Katherine that at first appeared malicious but that James assured himself must be one of care and concern. "Poor Katherine, perhaps she will have better luck finding a beau in Port Royal."

Here, a tight lipped Mrs. Thompson added, 'Yes. I do hope that Katherine has the good sense to take advantage of the change in scenery to remake herself, so to speak. Her father and I would be most disappointed if she did not."

James felt a moment's pity for the young woman. She was being talked about as if she were not even in the room. Though she had voiced no objections, the manner in which she clutched her fingers tightly together and the slight trembling of her shoulders indicated that she was not immune to the slights perpetrated. James supposed that this was a last ditch effort to find her a husband. It was not unknown for desperate parents to ship their unmarriageable daughters off to regions where eligible men greatly outnumbered the available women. In a dearth of femininity, even the drabbest sparrow could attract attention. James smiled to himself at the thought of her as a sparrow. He had been trying to think of an apt description and it had finally come to him. He felt a moment's disquiet comparing her to a sparrow, but he attributed it to the associations with Jack Sparrow. His lips quirked in amusement for there could not be two more dissimilar beings on this planet than Captain Sparrow and Katherine Thompson.

"We are counting on Katherine changing her ways and making a suitable match. The alternative does not bear thinking about," Mr. Thompson stated in what was almost a threatening tone and fixed his gaze on his eldest daughter.

Quietly, she murmured, "Yes, father. I shall endeavor to be a most dutiful daughter and make you proud of my behavior. Perhaps Violet will become engaged to Sir Huntley and I can come back to act as the maid of honor."

Mrs. Thompson choked on her sherry and Mr. Thompson's eyes narrowed; even Violet's face took on a petulant look. _"Yes,"_ James mused to himself, "_There is definitely an undercurrent in this household._" He had the uncomfortable experience of feeling as if he were the one person in the room who was missing the punch line of a joke. Well it did not really matter, for tomorrow he and the elder Miss Thompson would sail for Port Royal, and the only currents would be those belonging to the ocean.


	2. The Journey Begins

The next day James made his way to the dock and was surprised to find Miss Katherine Thompson already there and waiting. He noted that while there were several trunks and a lady's maid with her, there were no family members to send her off with fond farewells. Not that the lack of well wishers seemed to bother her. To the contrary, she sat comfortably perched on one of the trunks with her nosed pressed into a book. He snuck a look at the title. She was reading Machiavelli's The Prince, definitely not what he would consider appropriate material for a young woman. Still, he was only to act as a protector and not _in loco parentis_. If Miss Thompson chose to study such works, it was none of his concern.

"Good afternoon, Miss Thompson. I see that you are ready for our journey. Timeliness is an excellent virtue and not one often found in your sex," he observed in what he intended to be a cheerful manner.

"Then you have been associating with the wrong kind of females. It has been my experience that most women are just as capable of monitoring time as men." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice. Her maid coughed discreetly, and Miss Thompson demurely added, "Of course, I am sure that as a man of the world your basis for comparison is much vaster than my limited knowledge."

Surprised by her unexpected retort, James uncomfortably replied, "Yes. Well. Shall we board?"

Boarding proved to be a much more complicated process than it actually needed to be. The captain of the ship, Captain Wilson, was so pleased to have both a commodore and a lady traveling on his "humble ship" that he insisted on giving them the grand tour. He led the small entourage around the ship pointing out the various riggings and lovingly detailed each of the types of wood utilized. After half an hour of this, James interrupted him, "A fine ship indeed Captain Wilson. However I fear that this sort of talk is of little interest to the ladies. Perhaps we should allow them to retire to their quarters and settle in? You and I can continue this discussion alone, without fear of overtaxing the ladies."

"That is…" and here Miss Thompson was forestalled by her maid's gentle hand on her arm. "That is an excellent suggestion Commodore Norrington. How kind of you to realize that ladies have no head for such technical matters. I shall see both of you gentlemen at dinner." Miss Katherine's eyes were firmly fixed on the deck as if it were of unparalleled interest.

Captain Wilson gallantly offered, "It shall be an honor having such a lovely young lady share my table. Lieutenant, please escort Miss Thompson to her quarters."

* * *

"Of all the arrogant,condescending men!" Katherine fumed the moment the door closed behind her.

"Now, Miss Katherine, don't go getting yourself all mad. Remember, you promised not to upset the arrangements."

"Well really, Jenny, I know that I am to be banished to the wilds, but do I have to be accompanied by such an infuriating man?" fixing a haughty expression on her face, she proceeded in a wickedly accurate imitation of Commodore Norrington saying, "You and I can continue this discussion alone, without fear of overtaxing the ladies."

Stifling her laughter, Jenny again admonished, "You mustn't upset the arrangements. You know what will happen if he refuses to take you to Port Royal. Do you really wish to be married to Mr. Stokes? Besides, the Commodore seems a nice enough man, if a bit dull."

"A _bit_dull? I thought that I would collapse from sheer boredom during last night's dinner conversation. Although I must admit, it was a quite fun watching Violet string him along. Fool man that he is, he was taken in by her simpering."

"Well you'd best be glad that he is so easily taken in. A more perceptive man might have noticed your poor attempts to quell your laughter," Jenny declared impertinently. Then she gravely advised, "Miss Katherine, please remember that this is a chance to escape from the gossip and begin anew," and seeing her mistress's countenance, added soothingly, "I know and so does anyone who truly cares for you, that you were not to blame. However, that mama and papa of yours refuse to see reason when it comes to Violet."

Giving in to an uncharacteristic moment of self pity, Katherine wailed, "It's just so damn unfair. Why do they hate me so? How could they not believe their own daughter?"

"I'm sure I don't know, miss. But just think of it. In Port Royal, you will be able to set up your own household and not have to worry about the quidnuncs. Surely, that is worth a few weeks inconvenience of holding your tongue?"

"I suppose that you are right. Mind you, it will still be a difficult chore but if I stick to my room, I should not have to interact much with that horrible man."

Jenny silently wondered to herself what it was about the Commodore that had so set her mistress off. He seemed rather kind, if a tad too formal. Of course, he had made the mistake of assuming that women had interests of a limited range, but her mistress had often encountered this kind of ignorance before. This was the first time that Jenny could remember her taking it so personally. Usually, Miss Katherine just laughed it off and declared that she had been given more proof that she was better off remaining unmarried. Puzzling over this mystery, she began to unpack.

* * *

As James dressed for dinner, he mulled over the day's events. The morning had been spent tying up the last of the business details that had necessitated his trip to England. Luncheon had been spent with his mother. When he had mentioned his dinner with the Thompsons and his obligation to escort the elder Miss Thompson to Port Royal, his mother had raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, I know, mother. It is rather unconventional, but I agreed before I knew what I was agreeing to. Governor Swann led me to believe that she was a child and therefore there would be nothing remotely improper about the arrangement. Once I'd given my word, I could not back out. Fortunately, Miss Thompson is the type of young woman that is unlikely to cause tongues to chatter."

"Indeed?" Mrs. Norrington queried with a small smile. "You say that you are escorting the _elder_ Miss Thompson, and not the younger?"

"Fortunate, is it not? She is so unassuming and quiet that one could easily forget that she is in the room. If it had been the younger, I would have been forced to recant my promise. It would not help my career to become the topic of drawing room gossip."

His mother smiled broadly and agreed, "Oh yes, very fortunate. James, I've been thinking, I really do not get to spend nearly enough time with you. Perhaps I shall come visit you in a few months."

When they took their departure of each other, she hugged him and whispered, "Good luck James. I am certain that you will have an interesting journey." As she watched him walk away, she wondered to herself exactly what Miss Katherine Thompson was up to, and how long it would take her son to stumble upon the truth.


	3. A Kind Gesture

Much to his astonishment, James found that the following fortnight passed quickly. He had expected the journey to be the usual torture that occurred whenever he was forced to sail under another's command. And indeed, the first few days had been intolerably long, but then he had chanced upon Miss Thompson sitting quietly tucked into a sheltered corner of the deck, reading the works of Mr. Shakespeare. A combination of boredom and good manners had caused him to join her and begin discussing the merits of various works. A genuine enjoyment of their conversation kept him coming back every afternoon. As each day passed, their discourse became livelier and freer. Today, they were talking about Hamlet and they were decidedly of different opinions regarding the young man.

"Well, I think that he was an imbecile. If he had acted sooner and more directly, everything may not have turned into such a bloodbath. He should have just killed his uncle and been done with it, instead of dithering about like an old lady."

James, who had never before encountered this opinion of Hamlet's internal struggles, dryly observed, "That would have made for a much shorter play."

Katherine, who had at first grudgingly partaken in these conversations, had also found them more than tolerable. She had begun to look forward to the afternoons of literary debate and found the Commodore to be wittier than she had at first thought him. At his dry comment, she was unable to hold back a delighted chuckle.

James had never heard her laugh before and he found it appealing. Her laughter was low and musical, not the high pitched giggle that so many fashionable young women adopted. Her laughter had drawn his eyes to her mouth. Relaxed from their usual tight line, her lips were full and delicately pink and inviting. James' thoughts screeched to a halt at this last observation. _Inviting? Where the hell had that idea come from and why did he suddenly have to make an effort to keep from closing the gap between his mouth and hers?_

For the first time since their initial meeting, James truly looked at Miss Thompson. She still wore the same style of shapeless garment. In fact, he could swear that she had worn no more than a total of three different gowns the whole journey. All were of a muddy brown color and were outmoded enough that even he was aware that they had long since ceased be in fashion, if indeed they ever had been. Given the amount of baggage that she had brought, he would have expected more variety in dress. Her trunks were probably full of books.

Silently, he continued to study the young lady before him. If the woman had deliberately set out to make herself unattractive, she could not have done a better job. Her hair was harshly parted in the middle and tightly scraped back into a bun at the nape of her neck. There was some awful sort of pomade slathered onto it that caused her hair color to match the drabness of her dresses.

Although to her credit, he once again noted that she had a fine delicate facial structure. Her skin appeared smooth and clear, although there was a light dusting of freckles across her nose. James surmised that they were likely caused by her afternoons on the deck. His gaze slid upward and caught her eyes. Funny, he had thought that they would be a dull brown to match her gowns, but they were an intense catlike green. Currently, they were sparkling and alive with merriment. Suddenly she seemed to become aware of the intensity his scrutiny, her eyes grew shuttered and her gaze was once again focused firmly downward.

"I think that I should retire to my quarters and prepare for dinner." she mumbled.

As on the night of their first meeting, James felt a rush of pity for Miss Thompson. Really, she was not the eyesore that he had first supposed and even more importantly she had a keen mind. She had proven to be a lively conversationalist, when not paralyzed by her shyness. James could understand that awful feeling of not knowing what to say. As a young officer, he had been distressed to find out that his reticence in social encounters was often mistaken for condescension and he had worked diligently to control his own natural tendency towards shyness. Wryly, he admitted to himself that any last vestiges of this trait had been eliminated during his time in Tortuga and on the Black Pearl. However, he could not recommend that sort of cure for Miss Thompson. But he could propose an alternative.

"Please stay for a few more moments, Miss Thompson."

"Very well, Commodore Norrington." she agreed without meeting his gaze.

"Miss Thompson…" he paused awkwardly uncertain of how to phrase his suggestion, "Miss Thompson, I believe that I may have a solution to your problems."

"Which problems would that be, sir?"

She was not making this easy. He was going to have to speak plainly. "Miss Thompson, it has not escaped my notice that you are… that you are past the usual age for young ladies to be married." He stopped when he heard the hiss of her indrawn breath. Quickly he assured her, "I do not wish to be cruel or hurtful, but it is a truth that cannot be denied. Your parents made it clear that you hope to have better success in Port Royal. I fear, that unless you make some changes, this desire will not be fulfilled."

Katherine could feel the anger running through her veins at the sheer audacity and arrogance of the man. She wanted nothing more than to soundly disabuse him of the notion that she cared one whit for his opinion. What an odious man he was. She looked forward to the day when she could tell him so. Like a mantra, she repeated in her head, "_A few more days and we shall be too far to turn back. A few more days and we shall be too far to turn back. A few more days…"_ Finally, she calmed down enough to speak and inquire in what she prayed was a sweet tone, "What sort of changes are you speaking of, Commodore?"

James felt his discomfort level grow. He should not have started this topic of conversation, but he had come to like her enough to wish to see her spared any future pain and disappointment. "Miss Thompson, you are not an unattractive woman, yet your manner of dress and deportment does nothing to highlight your natural charms," he blurted out and then winced at the bluntness of his observation.

"I have..." and here her voice wavered and broke for a moment before she continued, "I have natural charms? Am I really not so very hideous?" Her tone was one of awed wonderment.

James congratulated himself on being brave enough to have broached the topic. The poor woman had no idea that she had anything to offer. Well, he could do her a further kindness, "No, Miss Thompson, you are not hideous. While you may not be an incomparable, you do have much to recommend you. You have fine skin and clear eyes. Your mind is sharp, if of a bit too serious bent for a young lady." As he expounded, James became more confident in the rightness of his plan. "You merely need someone to teach you how to dress and conduct yourself in social settings. When we get to Port Royal, I shall ask a friend of mine, Mrs. Turner, to instruct you in these matters. With her assistance, you shall soon find yourself a husband."

James grew alarmed when Miss Thompson threw herself at his feet, grabbed his hand, and began smothering it with kisses, "Oh, would you really do that for me, sir? You are too kind. How shall I ever repay you?" she gratefully gushed.

Embarrassed by this open display of emotion, he hastily helped her to her feet. "Miss Thompson, there is no thanks or repayment necessary."

With an uncharacteristic firmness in her voice, she replied, "Oh, but I _insist_, Commodore Norrington. I shall definitely repay you for what you have done today. Now, I fear I am quite overcome and need to retire for awhile."

As she turned and left for her room, James noted that she once again had kept her head lowered during their entire discussion. He would tell Elizabeth that that should be the first thing they worked on.

* * *

"I swear Jenny; I'll do violence to the man before this journey is complete." Katherine angrily kicked the leg of a chair and then winced as her toe began to ache. She had been regaling her maid with the tale of what had occurred between her and the Commodore for the past few hours.

Jenny did her best to hide her smile for it would not help Miss Katherine's temper to know that she personally found it amusing. Jenny believed that she had puzzled out why her mistress so reacted to Commodore Norrington. She would bet her month's pay packet that Miss Katherine fancied him. Obviously, Miss Katherine had yet to make that discovery for herself, and pointing it out to her would slow her acceptance of the truth rather than speed it, so Jenny held her tongue. Yet, she could not refrain from prodding a bit, 'Well, miss, I think that perhaps he just was trying to be friendly and helpful."

"Friendly and helpful? Do you believe that it is friendly to tell a lady that she is past her prime and requires assistance to capture a man's attention? You would have thought I was a piece of real estate that he was appraising for sale." Katherine's tone could have frozen water.

"Now ,Miss Katherine, to be fair you have not been presenting yourself in the best light, so to speak. You can hardly blame Commodore Norrington for believing that you were an unfortunate soul in need of some direction."

"If the blasted man could see farther than the tip of his nose, he would not have been so insulting. He… he.. ." Katherine's anger was such that she could no longer articulate it. She had always known that men were shallow creatures, given to only seeing the surface of matters. But during their talks on the deck, she had grown to believe that perhaps the Commodore might have more depth than most. Evidently, she had been mistaken and that rankled, as well as hurt her feelings. He had probably spent the hours with her out of some misguided notion of honor or duty, a case of spare some time for the poor spinster bluestocking. Adding fuel to the fire of her temper was the indisputable fact that her senses quickened every time he drew near. It had happened that first night in England and had continued to occur this past fortnight. She could not figure out why she should respond so to his presence, it irritated her to no end. Brushing this line of thought aside, she ordered Jenny, "Please inform Captain Wilson that I am not feeling well, and that I shall not attend dinner tonight. Let him know, that I am unlikely to do so for the next few days."

Knowing her mistress, Jenny suspiciously inquired, "What are you up to, miss? You promised to behave until we got to Port Royal."

"I did no such thing, Jenny. I merely agreed not to act in manner that might cause us to change course back to England. In a few days time we shall be little more than a week away from our destination, and it is a certainty that the Captain would not order us to return to England rather than proceed to Port Royal. That will give me time to teach James Norrington a lesson he will not soon forget," she declared triumphantly.

"I'm not so sure that is an action you'd be wanting to take, Miss Katherine. The Commodore strikes me as a man who will not take lightly to being made a fool of. This whole deception has made me uncomfortable from the beginning. You'd be better off waiting until we reached land, where you can at least avoid the man."

"Oh, but I won't wish to avoid him, Jenny. I shall delight in his discomfort. Besides being on ship means that _he_ will not be able to avoid _me_"

Sighing, Jenny went to do her mistress' bidding. At the very least, the rest of the journey should prove entertaining.

* * *

Four nights later found James stopping by Miss Thompson's quarters to inquire after her health. She had been confined to her room for the past few days and he had begun to grow worried that her illness might be serious. His knock was answered by Jenny.

"I have come to see how your mistress is feeling."

"Oh sir, she is feeling much better. In fact, she is not here. She has gone to the Captain's for dinner."

"Really? That is excellent news. Her presence at the table has been missed." He turned to head towards the Captain's quarters.

"Sir!" Jenny called out after him and he turned and awaited her further comment. "I... you should… I hope you enjoy your dinner, sir."

Finding the maid's wishes thoughtful, if a bit oddly delivered, James smiled at her. "Thank you, Jenny. I am sure that I shall." Walking down the corridor, the truth of the words struck him. Now that Miss Thompson was going to be back at the table, he found that he was looking forward to tonight's meal. He heard the murmur of voices and laughter before he reached the door. Evidently, he was not the only one who had missed her presence, for there was a gaiety to the festivities that had been lacking the last three nights For such a drab little sparrow, she had in her own way added great deal of enjoyment to the dinner proceedings. Entering the room his eyes instinctively searched for the familiar mud brown, but could find none. Instead, they alighted on a glimmer of emerald green silk and an almost indecent expanse of creamy bare skin.

James stood stock still in the door's threshold, his mind not believing what his eyes were telling him. Gone was the sparrow, and in its place was a strutting peacock. A long forgotten school lesson flashed across his brain and he remembered that it was the male of the species that had the brilliant tail feathers, not the female. No, Miss Thompson could definitely not be called a peacock. If the admiring men surrounding her had not already made the point, the décolletage of her gown left no doubt, she was most definitely not a male.


	4. A Dish Best Served Cold

Katherine could feel his presence before he entered the room. Sneaking a sideways glance, she saw him standing in the doorway. Even at a distance, she could read the look of stunned disbelief on his face. Studiously ignoring him, she deliberately continued to chat up young Lieutenant Blackwirth. Katherine had seen Violet perform often enough to know how it was done. Although it went against the grain to act like an empty headed flirt, she reminded herself that it was for a good cause.

Throughout dinner, Katherine acted as if James Norrington did not exist. This was a rather difficult feat considering that he was seated directly across the table from her, but she managed by focusing all of her regard on the Lieutenant. For his part, James remained immersed in conversation with Captain Wilson and made no attempt to engage her attention. Katherine could feel her pique growing at his disregard. She had debated long and hard before choosing this particular dress, for it really was more flamboyant than her usual style but she had wanted to make a splash. The frock had been a birthday gift from Violet and had been given to her after the debacle with Sir Huntley. Katherine had supposed that the almost indecent nature of the décolletage was meant to convey an insult towards her honor but she had merely politely thanked her sister and tucked the garment away in the back of her wardrobe. It had been pure chance that Jennifer had packed it. Katherine had known more than a moment's hesitation after donning it and had almost changed before leaving for dinner. But Commodore Norrington's insults had kept ringing in her head and she had decided that it was worth some discomfort of her own to be able to wrong foot the annoying man.

Unfortunately, her strategy to thoroughly enrapture and ensnare and then cruelly cut the Commodore was not going as well as she had hoped. However, she was somewhat mollified when she noticed that on more than one occasion his glance strayed and fixated on the neckline of her gown. It made wearing the thing worthwhile. She just had to be patient and plan her moves like a game of chess. If she acted too precipitously, the Commodore would not feel the slight nearly so deeply. He had to be the one to pursue her, or her victory would not be nearly as sweet. With renewed determination, she focused on Lieutenant Blackwirth.

For his part, James found the dinner interminably long. It wasn't that Captain Wilson was a poor conversationalist. To the contrary, the man had many interesting viewpoints on recent political matters. The problem was the young woman sitting across from him. James found humor in that he could recall having the same thought back in England; only the circumstances were now entirely different. He had no idea how this sudden transformation had been engineered but there was no doubt of its success. Her hair was now arranged stylishly and, without the awful pomade, he could see that it was a rich chestnut color with strands of auburn running through it. Minus the perpetual downcast expression, her face was actually quite pretty and her figure… well her figure was definitely not the type usually associated with an old maid. But the most dramatic change was the confidence and vivacity that she now exhibited. Even now, he could hear the Lieutenant plying Miss Thompson with compliments and her laughter as she responded flirtatiously. His temper grew with each musical note of her chuckles. She and her dammed family had been playing games with him. Their purpose for this deception was a mystery but he would damn well find out before much more time passed. It was likely that this grand metamorphosis had not been slated to take place until they reached Port Royal, which meant that her vanity had been stung by his comments the other day. That could and would be used to his advantage. Miss Thompson would find that she had picked the wrong person with whom to play games. He was a commodore and knew how to plan battles and wage a war.

Right now, his strategy was to wait and see just how far Miss Thompson was willing to go with her new persona. Hopefully she would not cause too much chaos amongst the crew before he figured out and put a stop to her plot; the dazed looks on the faces of the majority of the men at the table made that wish seem unlikely to be fulfilled. Hell, if he were honest with himself, even he was finding it difficult not to feast his eyes on what she was so blatantly displaying. Young Lieutenant Blackwirth was clearly besotted with her. James had seen enough of these types of situations to know that things could quickly turn ugly. Since it appeared as if Captain Wilson were oblivious to the potentially volatile circumstances, James decided that he would have to keep a close eye on the matter to ensure that things did not grow into too large of a problem.

As dinner ended, James heard the Lieutenant suggest a turn around the deck to Miss Thompson. When she readily agreed, the other men's faces registered disappointment and envy, but fortunately no real animosity. A few minutes after they departed, James made his excuses and silently followed.

* * *

"That star there is Polaris. Follow it and you'll always be heading north," the Lieutenant proudly instructed Katherine.

Katherine did not have the heart to tell the young man that she had grown up sailing every weekend with her Uncle Cuthbert, and that she could probably name more constellations than he could. The Lieutenant was so flatteringly eager to please and he had been so even before tonight. That was why she had focused on him rather than some of the other men. Blackwirth had been a gentleman, in every sense of the word, since the journey's beginning. This was more than she could say for some, especially a certain commodore. At the thought of him, she felt her temper start to rise and with determined gaiety asked the Lieutenant, "So, tell me all about Port Royal. It is to be my new home and I know next to nothing about it."

For the next hour he told her all about the history of Port Royal and its current citizens. Katherine was surprised to find that he had a knack for describing people and distilling their personalities down into a word or two. She could almost picture them in her mind.

"Then there is Mrs. Turner."

Here, Katherine perked up at the mention of the woman that the Commodore had deemed such a paragon of womanhood that she could give lessons to others.

"What is she like?" Katherine asked and hoped that she did not sound too eager.

"Well, I guess that most people would first notice her beauty, for she really is breathtakingly beautiful. I guess I would have to say that she strikes me as a bit hard. I am not saying that she's mean or vicious. She's just determined to get what she wants. Take, for instance, the way that she treated Commodore Norrington," and at Katherine's questioning look, he continued, "She agreed to his proposal and as an engagement present asked for help saving William Turner. In the end, she broke the engagement to the Commodore and married Turner. I suppose it's none of mine or anyone else's business since the Commodore seems to have forgiven her, but it just doesn't seem very cricket to use one man to secure another."

Katherine filed away this fascinating piece of information but it made her conscience prickle. She wasn't trying to secure another man, but she _had_ initiated this stroll with her own gain in mind. Yet somewhere along the way, she had found herself truly enjoying his company. "Well, I have had a lovely evening Lieutenant, but it is time for me to retire for the night. Thank you for the excellent conversation."

"It has been my pleasure, Miss Thompson. I hope that it is something that we can repeat again soon?"

"I would like that, Lieutenant." As he made a movement to escort her below deck, she added, "There is no need to escort me to my quarters. I can hardly get lost. Stay and enjoy the solitude."

He bowed, took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you. I think that I shall do just that. Goodnight, Miss Thompson."

* * *

James watched them as they chatted. Occasionally snatches of conversation drifted his way, but he was unable to hear the bulk of their discourse. If their body language was any indication, then they were both enjoying themselves. When the Lieutenant kissed her hand, James was surprised to feel a stab of resentment. He quickly attributed it to anger at Miss Thompson for leading on the poor young fool and made his way below deck.

As Katherine walked to her room, she mused over the night's happenings. Although she had enjoyed herself with Lieutenant Blackwirth, her plan had not gone very well. Commodore Norrington had barely noticed her. Thinking herself alone in the corridor, she fell into her old habit of talking out loud to herself, "What does it take to capture that man's attention? Maybe I should try flattery. Men always respond to flattery."

A cold voice interrupted her thoughts, "If Lieutenant Blackwirth responds any _more_ to you, we shall have to have Captain Wilson perform a marriage ceremony."

Katherine pulled up short and finally noticed that Commodore Norrington was directly in her path to her room. If he had not spoken, she had been so lost in her plotting that she would have run directly into him. Having the object of her thoughts so suddenly appear threw her and she promptly forgot all notions of using flattery. "Excuse me, sir, but you are blocking my way. I'd thank you to keep your observations to yourself and move aside," she ordered him.

James found that he disliked having her speak to him in that condescending tone. His anger drove him to perform the exact opposite of her demand. Instead of letting her pass, he crowded her until her back was against the wall. When she would have slid past him, he placed a hand on either side of her, effectively pinning her in place.

"Let me pass."

Driven by some demon he did not understand, James just smiled and replied, "No." He delighted in her inarticulate cry of temper and the way that her bunched hands revealed her rage. After the performance that she had put on at dinner, she deserved some frustration. Certainly the majority of men at the table would not be sleeping well tonight, with thoughts of her driving away their slumber. Then he taunted, "What is the matter, Miss Thompson? Did the Lieutenant disappoint as a lover? I should not worry if I were you. There are plenty of others who will volunteer to take his place."

Katherine gasped in outrage and then quickly recouped her wits. Lifting her chin and murmuring as seductively as she could, she asked him, "And would you be one of those volunteers, Commodore?"

James stifled a biting retort. He made the mistake of looking down and letting his eyes sweep across the expanse of shoulder and bosom exposed by the dress. Then once again, as they had the other day, his eyes found and focused on her mouth. Without conscious thought, he closed the distance between their lips until there was but a hair's breadth between them.

As she stood there waiting for him to completely close the gap, Katherine found that it suddenly had become very difficult to breath. All thoughts of one upping him fled her mind, she could only think of how much she wanted to know what James Norrington's kisses tasted like.

James could feel the desire for this woman surge through his veins. In spite of her audacious behavior this evening, he wanted her. At this moment, he did not care what her game was or why she was playing it. At this moment, all he cared about was this overwhelming need to touch her. That thought was enough to scare him. Fear drove him to whisper nastily, "You'll want to be careful. You have made your desire for marriage clear enough. Do not forget, men will not pay as much for soiled goods."

Katherine recoiled from his words and the blood drained from her face. Of its own violation her hand came up and slapped him soundly. The sound echoed in the silent corridor. The only other noise was the harshness of both of their breaths.

Her slap had brought James to his senses. He was appalled by his own behavior. He had never before been so rude and disrespectful to a lady, and could not fathom what had caused him to be so tonight. With no further words exchanged, they both took their leave and retired to their respective quarters, where each spent a restless night.


	5. Disciplining the Crew

Disclaimer: None of the POTC characters belong to me. They belong to Disney. Now, if I were Empress of the Universe, I would insist that they at least loan me Norrington . But, alas, I have no such power.

* * *

Katherine tossed and turned all night. Finally, towards dawn, she at last fell asleep, only to have her slumber filled with dreams that both shocked and disturbed her. The dreams were so vivid and detailed that when she awoke she could almost swear that she felt the Commodore's touch burning on her bare flesh. Tentatively she ran the tip of her tongue across her lips, half expecting them to be swollen from kisses. She punched her pillow in frustration born of both anger and thwarted desire. This was a complication that she could live without.

What was it about the dratted man that caused her to respond in such a manner? He was arrogant, pompous and concerned about appearances; all qualities that she detested in a man. Yet, there was an undeniable current of attraction. She wondered if he felt it as well. He had been about to kiss her but it had been evident that it would have been against his better judgment. What had made him change his mind? For a moment she considered dropping her plan to teach him a lesson, but then rebuked herself. She was not some silly damsel who ran at the first sign of danger; she just needed to proceed carefully or risk getting her fingers burned. With proper care, she could handle James Norrington and not be injured too much in the process. Besides, she guiltily admitted to herself, she still wished to know what his kisses tasted like.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jenny entering, carrying a breakfast tray and bearing important news.

* * *

James had no dreams that night, because he had no sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was her inviting lush mouth. Finally, he gave up and grabbed a book to distract himself. That failed to work because as he read he kept thinking of points that he would like to debate with Miss Thompson. Blessedly, a few hours before dawn, fortune supplied him something with which to distract him from the maddening and improper thoughts he kept having regarding Katherine Thompson.

Lieutenant Blackwirth tapped softly on his door. His face registered surprise when James appeared at the door, fully awake and alert. His words came out in a rush, "Oh, I hope that you have not taken sick as well, Commodore. I was counting on your assistance."

With his usual implacable calm, James queried, "What seems to be the matter, Lieutenant?"

"It's the men, sir. As near as I can tell the venison at dinner must have been bad. The men are so wretchedly ill that they are unable to perform their duties. Even the Captain has been struck down."

James pondered the situation for a moment and then asked, "Surely the majority of the crew must be fit to serve? The venison was served at the Captain's table and most of the men do not dine with us."

"That is just the problem, Commodore. Cook used the leftovers from the table to fill out the evening's stew. I fear that we have less than a quarter of our crew fit and able. It appears that only those who did not eat the venison or the stew have escaped the sickness. The Captain asked me to check on you, in the hopes that you were one of the few. He requested that, if you were well, you take over command of the ship."

James felt awkward. Surely it was the Lieutenant's place to take over command?

Correctly interpreting the Commodore's hesitation, Blackwirth reassured him, "Do not worry, sir. I am not insulted by the request. The Captain knows that I am capable of sailing the ship, but as you know we have entered pirate territory and a different danger lies before us. Your exploits with Captain Sparrow are well known. Frankly, I would be relieved to have you at the helm while we are out here like a plum ripe for the plucking."

"Give me a few moments to dress and then I shall meet you on deck." A thought occurred to him, "Has anyone checked on Miss Thompson to see if she has taken ill?"

Lieutenant Blackwirth proudly beamed, "I've already taken care of that, sir. I awoke her maid to have her look in on her mistress. She reported that Miss Thompson was peacefully sleeping. Apparently neither Miss Thompson nor Miss Jenny cares for venison. Wasn't that a stroke of luck?"

"Indeed," replied James. It was obvious that Miss Thompson had truly won over the young man. Equally obvious was that she had given no further thought to their encounter the corridor.

Several hours later found James pouring over charts. He was plotting a new course. One that would have them skirt the edges of the dangerous waters. It would add extra time to their journey, but it was the safest plan of action. They really did not have enough men to sail the ship. As long as the fine weather held, there was no immediate danger to their safety but it would be pressing their luck to boldly cross through pirate waters. Better to take some extra time and not tempt fate. His stomach rumbled and he realized that it was already very late in the morning and he had not eaten. He decided to take a break and find some food. It would not help for him to become ill from lack of nourishment.

* * *

Jenny had informed her mistress of the situation adding, "That handsome young Lieutenant was most concerned about you, miss. I believe he fancies you."

However, Katherine was too concerned about the situation to discuss such trivialities. Yesterday at dinner, some of the men had been talking about how they had entered pirate waters. Now they were crippled by sickness and had become a floating target. "Jenny, I know that it is not your job but I should like you to offer your services in the galley. It will free an extra pair of hands to assist on deck. I would offer to assist, but my talents are better utilized elsewhere." She added wryly, "Besides, with my cooking skills, I'd most likely finish off the remaining men."

"Yes, miss. I should like to feel of some use. I may not be a fine chef but I can make the basics."

"Before you go, I need you to do me one more service."

* * *

"Really, Miss Katherine, I can not condone this." Lieutenant Blackwirth weakly objected and then blushed at his familiar use of her name.

"Lieutenant, this ship will not sail herself. I know that it is unusual, but so are our circumstances. Believe me when I say that I have the experience necessary to assist." Katherine pled her case.

"Miss Thompson, the Commodore would most certainly not approve and he is in charge. Why don't you ask him?" he replied evasively not wishing to outright deny her anything.

"Blast the Commodore. You know what he would say. Look, Lieutenant, the Commodore does not know all of the crew. With me dressed as I am, he'll just assume I'm another member and be none the wiser."

Blackwirth reluctantly surveyed her. With her hair tucked up and the men's breeches and shirt she could, perhaps at a distance, pass for one of the crew, if one did not look too hard and notice the curves that were subtly visible through the material. Well, he supposed that Commodore Norrington had more pressing things on his mind than the study of the form and figure of a deckhand. There was a small chance it could work. Reluctantly he agreed, "Very well. However, do not blame me if it turns out badly."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You won't regret it. I would have gone mad sitting idly in my room when I could be helping."

"It's not me who might have cause to regret it. If Commodore Norrington finds out, you'll have hell to pay. I warn you that I'll deny all knowledge."

Enthusiastically she kissed him on the cheek and reassured him, "Do not worry, Reginald. I shall handle the Commodore if necessary. Now let me get to work."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and the hot sun was beating down on her causing perspiration to drip from her forehead. Impatiently she wiped it away, and tried to concentrate on untangling the line. It was difficult enough working several yards in the air with only a thin plank of wood to balance on without the added discomfort. Oh well, she had wanted to assist and this job was perfect for her skills. She was unafraid of heights and had the small dexterous hands necessary for the task. At last she freed the line and carefully climbed back down. Feeling triumphant, she jumped the last few feet to the deck and nimbly landed on her feet.

A softly dangerous voice silkily inquired, "Would you mind telling me what the bloody hell you are doing, Miss Thompson?"

Katherine slowly turned around to find the Commodore looking thunderous. She recalled her easy words to the Lieutenant about being able to handle him and now had a doubt as to the veracity of that claim. She philosophically thought to herself, _at least I was able to get away with it for the better part of the day before being discovered_. What was the worst that he could do? Confine her to her quarters? This gave her the courage to flippantly reply, "It would appear that I was untangling that line, sir. Or perhaps, I was merely sun bathing. You decide."

"Come with me." He strode away, not even waiting to see if she followed his command.

Katherine was tempted to stay where she was but realized that this conversation would probably be better held in private. Resentfully, she trotted after him as he went to the Captain's quarters. She closed the door behind her and curiously looked around. Presumably Captain Wilson was bunking with the other sick men and the Commodore was using his quarters as an office. There were charts and maps strewn all over the dining table.

He rounded on her, "Explain yourself."

Hating that she felt intimidated, she overcompensated by saying belligerently, "You have eyes in your head. I was helping to crew the ship."

"If you wish to assist, go work in the galley," he said dismissively.

"I have already sent Jennifer. I myself have no skills in that area."

"Then assist in caring for the sick men."

Although she did not like to reveal any weaknesses, she admitted, "I do not… I do not do well with sick people."

Exasperated, James snapped, "Then stay in your room. I do not care what you do as long, as you stay off deck."

Her temper began to return, "You are an ass, Commodore. You are down to a skeleton crew and yet you refuse help."

James made a snorting sound. "Do you really believe that parading around dressed like that is helping? You are taking the men's minds off of work. Learn to do without flattery and attention for a few days."

This unfair accusation made Katherine so angry that she wanted to hit him. She bit out, "I have sailed since before I could walk, Commodore. Almost every weekend I sailed with my uncle and I know my way around a boat. My uncle's vessel may not have been as large or grand as this ship but the principles of sailing remain the same. Are you really so small minded and pig headed that you would refuse an able pair of hands?"

Seeking to end the argument, James grabbed her hands. He intended to show her just how delicate her skin was and how it would soon be ripped to shreds by the required work. Turning them palm up he looked at them, stunned to see the callous patterns clearly visible. She had not lied about having done this kind of work before. Evidently, she had sailed enough to have developed the necessary natural protection against blisters.

Katharine knew what he had sought to do and smiled triumphantly, "I believe this bolsters my claim. I am capable of assisting in crewing this ship."

James liked to believe himself a rational man. Rationally, it would be foolhardy to turn down another pair of hands. "When was the last time you crewed for your uncle?"

"My uncle died a few years ago. But I went sailing the week before we left England."

James could see no reasonable alternative but concession. "Very well. Mind you, I expect you, like any other crew member, to follow my orders without question."

She could not help the grin as she replied, "Yes, sir," and turned to head for the door before he could change his mind.

"Find something else to wear. I will not have you distracting the men."

Later, as she replayed the events in her mind, she could only attribute her reply to the giddiness that had come from getting her way. Saucily she teased over her shoulder, "The other men do not seem to have a problem with my attire. Only you seem focused on it." Once again followed Violet's past example and exaggerated the swing in her hips before adding, "Perhaps you see something you like, Commodore?"

She heard the growl before she felt his hand encircle her wrist. As he dragged her away from the door and towards him, she knew a small thrill. He was going to kiss her! She would at last know the taste of his kiss. The next thing she knew, he had placed one foot on the rung of a chair and she was situated uncomfortably over his leg and staring at the ground. The swat took a moment to register and then she howled with outrage, "Let me up, you brute." The stinging slaps continued and she wished that she had layers of petticoats on rather than the thin breeches. "Ouch. You are hurting me. Let me up." James did not deign to answer her and continued the blistering swats. "Stop it. I swear I'll kill you, James Norrington!" Another dozen hard smacks later, he finally let her up.

Tears of fury and pain filled her eyes but she refused to give him the satisfaction of crying. "How dare you? You, sir ,are no gentlemen," she threw at him.

"And you, Miss Thompson, are no lady. If you insist on acting like a spoiled willful child, then I shall treat you as one," he calmly informed her.

"When we get to Port Royal, I shall report you to the authorities."

"Report what? That I disciplined one of my crew members?" he smugly asked and then watched as she tried to figure a way around that one. If she wanted to help sail the ship, she could not deny that she was a crew member.

Acerbically she inquired, "Do you always spank your men, Commodore?"

Amusement at her question caused him to laugh, "Miss Thompson, if one of my men had issued the invitation you did he would likely be keelhauled."

Katherine hotly denied, "I issued no invitation."

James merely quirked an eyebrow and asked disbelievingly, "Did you not?"

"No. I bloody well did not."

"Really, Miss Thompson, such language from a young woman." James chided, immensely enjoying that she was so infuriated.

"You… you impossible man." Realizing that she was not going to win this battle, she stormed toward the door.

As her hand touched the doorknob, James called, "Oh, Miss Thompson?"

"Yes?" she snarled.

"I shall expect you on deck tomorrow at sunrise. Do not be late."

The only reply he received was the slamming of the door. He burst out laughing. He had truly bested the annoying little chit. After a moment, he sobered. What had possessed him? Ruefully he admitted to himself that it had been a choice of kissing her senseless or taking her over his knee. The later had seemed like the safer option. The memory, of the way that she had looked with those breeches stretched tightly across her backside as she tried to wriggle free, caused his private parts to stir and swell uncomfortably. Perhaps he had chosen poorly.


	6. Navigating Dangerous Waters

Two days later found James with his thoughts once again on Miss Thompson. Yesterday she had been on deck before dawn wearing one of the mud colored dresses; only she had somehow contrived to alter it so that it was divided between her legs, giving her freedom of movement. Try as he might, he could find no sense of impropriety about the garment, and so he had merely acknowledged her with a lift of his eyebrow and turned away.

She really had worked extraordinarily hard and without complaint. To his surprise, the men had accepted her as one of their own and joked and bantered easily with her. At first they had respectfully and formally referred to her as Miss Thompson, but by the end of the first day they were calling her Miss Katherine. Today, some even were bold enough to address her as just plain Katherine. James had almost put a stop to this familiarity, but it was evident that it was based on respect and comradeship rather than any intent to be lewd and disrespectful, so he let it be.

As he watched her tie off a knot, he wondered which was the real Miss Thompson; the shy spinster, the sparkling flirt, or the cheerful hardworking competent woman. Why had she tried to deceive him and what was the purpose of her relocating to Port Royal? He had thought it was an effort to capture a husband, but that was evidently incorrect. The woman from the other night would have no trouble securing marriage proposals. James would even wager that Lieutenant Blackwirth would request her hand not long after the journey's end. The young whelp was clearly enamored and his eyes followed her every move. James did not like to think about why this bothered him so much. Miss Thompson's future was none of his concern. Once they arrived at their destination she would no longer be under his protection and his duty would be fulfilled.

He told himself that he was glad that he would soon be relieved of his obligation. Soon, the only interactions that he would be forced to have with her would be on a limited basis at social events. Considering the way that she managed to upset his equilibrium, it would certainly be for the best. Twice, within a twenty-four hour period, she had driven him to act in a thoroughly disreputable manner. First, he had insulted her and then, he had assaulted her. Both acts were unbecoming a gentleman and both had seemed beyond his control. Yes, even without the threat of pirates, they could not reach Port Royal soon enough for his peace of mind.

* * *

Katherine, with the exception of one minor annoyance, was having a wonderful time. She had never sailed such a large ship and found that it was exhilarating. The crew had been flatteringly accepting and respectful of her abilities. They treated her as one of their own. Well, maybe not completely as one of their own, Katherine wryly acknowledged to herself. She was not so naïve as to be unaware that they censored their language and topic of discourse when she was about. Still, many now used her given name and they included her in their conversations. A few had even taken the opportunity to teach her more about the workings of such a large ship, she was grateful for their kindness.

The only blot on the horizon was the man that she was currently furtively observing. Commodore James Norrington was busy securing one of the mainsail's lines. Katherine had been taken aback by his appearance yesterday morning. Gone was the wig and formal attire and its place was the simple garb that the merchant sailors wore. Today, the hot sun had caused him to roll up the sleeves of his shirt and she could see the muscles working in his forearms. She had thought him one of those bureaucrats who simply issued orders, with no real capabilities of his own, but she had been wrong. He was a competent sailor, who led by example rather than intimidation. The Commodore worked as hard, if not harder, than any of the crew.

Katherine found that she resented this about him. She did not want him to posses any admirable traits. He was an arrogant pompous man who had humiliated her on three occasions and she would not concede that he had any finer points. She would not forget the insults he had delivered. She still wanted her revenge, though it would have to wait until they were out of this danger and safely in Port Royal. He would pay; it was just a matter of the right time and place. As for the ridiculous awareness of him, that would pass, and in fact had already begun to do so. Katherine ignored the small voice in her head that questioned, "_If it has begun to pass then why are you unable to keep your eyes from him? Why are you always aware of where he is?"_ Soon, they would arrive at their destination and after taking the opportunity to repay him for his slights, she would no longer have anything to with him. That day could not come quickly enough for her.

* * *

The sun was setting when the worst happened. James was pulled out of his thoughts, which had yet again strayed to Katherine Thompson, to hear the news.

"Commodore, there's a ship off port side. It's not flying standard colors."

James looked through the spyglass. Sure enough, there was ship on the horizon. Although it was clearly a Navy ship, it was neither flying the British flag nor the flag of any other country. This could not be good. James tried in vain to think of a solution to their dilemma. Unfortunately, they were at a clear disadvantage; they were sailing severely under crewed, the other ship was built for speed, and the worst of it was that the other vessel had the advantage of the wind. There was no way that that they could outrun them, to try to fight would be absurd. Their best hope was to peacefully offer the goods that they carried in exchange for their freedom. It was a long shot, but there had been times in the past when pirates simply took their plunder and left crew and ship unscathed. He turned to the Lieutenant and ordered, "Lieutenant, inform the men to that they are not to raise any weapons or in any way antagonize the crew of that ship until you give the word. I shall attempt to negotiate a settlement. If I am unsuccessful, I suggest that you fight with all that you have in you."

Katherine rushed forward and demanded, "Are you insane? Settle with pirates? We should arm ourselves now."

"Miss Thompson, you are neither in command of this ship nor do you have any idea of what you are proposing. In a fight ,we shall surely be the loser. Negotiation our only option," he rapped out at her and then ordered, "You will go below deck and barricade yourself in your room." Seeing that she was about to protest, he added, "That is an order, Miss Thompson."

Sensing the futility of argument, Katherine left and went below. James hoped that she would stay there but had little real faith that she would do so. However he did not have the time to ensure her cooperation. As the men tensely awaited the other ship to catch up to them, James considered changing back into his uniform. It would definitely give him more authority, but it might also cause him to be recognized and that would not help their cause. He had been responsible for the hanging of more than one pirate. No, he was better off remaining incognito.

After what seemed an eternity, the other ship pulled along port side. Grappling lines were thrown and planks lowered. James awaited the appearance of the ship's captain. It would be folly and a show of weakness to attempt settlement with anyone less than the captain.

Suddenly from across the divide, a familiar voice rang out, "Well, if it isn't my old friend, Commodore Norrington. And how has life been treating you, mate?"

James closed his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh, for the voice belonged to none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.


	7. The Evils of Rum

"Sparrow." James curtly acknowledged the greeting. As annoyed as he was to find out who the captain of the ship was, he was also pleased. He and Sparrow had been through enough together that there was no doubt Sparrow would be open to reaching a bargain. While he would never actually befriend a pirate, they had reached a level of mutual respect. James also knew how and why Jack Sparrow had come to be in possession of a Navy built ship that appeared on no official registry, that knowledge gave him more than a small measure of relief.

"That's _Captain_ Sparrow, mate," Jack issued the automatic correction. Noticing James' unusual attire, he queried, "A bit down on your luck, Commodore? Taken to piloting merchant vessels I see."

Pointedly ignoring the provocation, James asked, "Shall we discuss your terms for the safety of the crew and ship?"

"Certainly, Commodore, but let us do so in a civilized manner. Join me for dinner and then we'll talk," Jack invited. His eyes flickered towards an area behind and left of James. "And by all means, you must bring that tempting morsel with you."

Without turning to look, James knew that Miss Thompson had disobeyed his order to remain below deck. "That will not be necessary, Sparrow," he said stiffly.

Jack flashed him a cheeky grin, "Ah, but I'm the one deciding what is and isn't necessary. No lady. No negotiation. Savvy?"

"Very well," James ground out.

"Oh, and mate, we've grown more posh. Now we dress for dinner. Gibbs will escort you to my quarters in half an hour. Meanwhile, my men will begin redistributing some of your surplus goods." With these words, Jack disappeared from sight.

It took a great amount of self restraint for James to refrain from shaking Miss Thompson. Damn her stubbornness! Now, he was going to have worry about her as well, as handle Jack. Striding up to her, he bit out, "It would appear as if your presence is requested for dinner. I would suggest that you dress more decorously than you have in the past. Perhaps one of the gowns that you wore for the first part of our voyage?" Without waiting for a reply, he went to his own quarters to change.

When he arrived back on deck, Miss Thompson was already there and chatting to Mr. Gibbs. She had not taken his recommendation on wardrobe, but at least she was not wearing that green gown. The dress she had chosen to wear tonight was not nearly as daring, yet it was still far too revealing for James' liking. Mr. Gibbs acknowledged his arrival and stepped forward to greet him.

"Commodore Norrington, I was just telling your lady how pleasant it was to see a fine young woman. It's been three months since we've last been on land and a gent gets tired of viewing only men."

"Miss Thompson is most decidedly not my lady," James denied.

"Ah. Well I believe _that _piece of news would best be kept from Jack, if you get my meaning?" Gibbs warned James. "He's been in a right strange mood since hearing of Elizabeth's wedding." He turned and extended an arm to Miss Thompson, "Shall we go? Mind your footing on the plank."

When they entered the captain's quarters, Jack was there waiting. He took Katherine's hand and kissed it, "Welcome to the Blue Diamond. And what might your name be, lovely lady?"

Doing her best to look calm and unconcerned, she withdrew her hand and raised her chin. "Miss Katherine Thompson. May I inquire who asks?"

"Oh you wound me, luv. You mean the Commodore has not told you of me? I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, Captain Sparrow, since I am here as you requested, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from ogling me as if I were a side of beef and you a hungry dog." Katherine declared haughtily and took a seat at the dinner table. "Shall we begin dining? The sooner we begin this charade, the sooner that it will be over, and we can get to our real purpose for being here."

James almost laughed at the expression on Jack's face. While Jack may have become used to being slapped by women, it was a novelty to have one so utterly dismiss him. Somewhat abashed, Jack answered her, "Yes, Miss Thompson," and took his seat. He grumbled sarcastically to James, "Quite a lovely demure young lady you've got yourself, Commodore."

Overhearing his words, as she was meant to do, Katherine almost denied that she was James' lady, but she had also heard what Mr. Gibbs said and she withheld her comment. In silence they began to dine. Katherine took advantage of the opportunity to survey her surroundings. The cabin was furnished very tastefully; not with the garish taste that she would expect of a pirate. She began to examine Captain Sparrow. He was slighter of build than she guessed would be usual for a pirate, he was truly very handsome. One could almost call him beautiful. The kohl lining his eyes and the beads in his hair added an effeminate feel to his looks, and yet he was undeniably male.

Becoming uncomfortable under her scrutiny, Jack inquired. "Now who'd be doing the ogling, Miss Thompson?"

Katherine could feel herself blush. Well there was no use denying it. She had been well and truly caught out. "I offer my apologies, Captain. It was rude of me. It's just that I've never seen, let alone dined with, a pirate before."

James sat and watched this interchange with amusement. He recalled that he had once thought there could be no two more dissimilar beings than Katherine and Jack, he had been wrong. They actually had a lot in common. They each had a knack for playing whatever role suited at the moment and they both left one wondering who the true person was at the end of the day.

The ice had been broken, conversation began to flow. Mostly it was about trivial matters, but Katherine asked a fair amount of questions about life as a pirate and Jack, much to James' amazement, answered them honestly. Wine was poured liberally and there was an abundance of food.

Katherine began to feel the effects of the wine on top of two long hard days of work. While she was nowhere near drunk, the spirits had loosened her tongue and she impulsively asked, "Who's Elizabeth?" The animation left Jack's face and Katherine realized that she had made a blunder. "I'm sorry. I should not have asked that."

"Aye lass, that is a subject best left alone, but what's done is done. So, Commodore, tell me, how is Mrs. Turner these days?" he queried in a voice that conveyed weariness, resentment, and longing.

James uncomfortably shifted in his chair. He did not like having to be the one to deliver the news. "Elizabeth and Will are expecting their first child."

Katherine silently digested the fact that the woman who had jilted the Commodore was also apparently the same one responsible for Captain Sparrow's heartbreak. Lieutenant Blackwirth had said she was beautiful, indeed she must be if she had ensnared the affections of two such different men.

Jack stared at his empty plate for a moment and then with forced cheerfulness announced, "Rum. That is news that calls for rum," and he went to the sideboard to fetch a decanter. "Might I tempt you, Katherine? A finer drink you'll never find."

"No. She will not be having any rum and I'd thank you to remember that she is Miss Thompson, to you." James answered in a threatening tone.

Angry that he had answered for her, Katherine contradicted, "I would love to try some rum, Jack." She tossed an annoyed look at Commodore Norrington.

"Mi…Katherine," James caught himself just in time and refrained from calling her Miss Thompson. Gibbs had been correct, with the state of mind that Jack was in, it was important that he believe that Miss Thompson was spoken for, or he would surely set out to use her as consolation. "You will not be drinking rum."

Katherine hated how much she enjoyed hearing him call her by her given name. He had done so throughout dinner and every time he had she'd felt a shiver of awareness. This caused her to answer sharply, "You do not speak for me. I can make my own decisions. I do not require a keeper, James."

"I beg to differ. You do not know how potent a drink rum is, and you do not have the constitution to drink it with impunity."

"I believe that I am capable of determining what I can and cannot handle. Jack, please give me some rum." She smiled prettily at Jack as he poured her a glass.

"You are once again acting like a child," James gritted.

Jack followed their conversation with a bemused smile. He did not know why they were posing as a couple, but until now they had been wholly unconvincing. Jack tamped down a feeling of further disappointment that yet another fine woman had already given her heart to another. The two sitting in front him might not be aware of it, but their bickering indicated a level of connection and intimacy between them. "Ah, look at you two fighting like an old married couple already. Me, I think I'll just stick with rum. Wonderful thing about rum, doesn't desert you and it makes you forget all manner of things."

"Katherine, I am ordering you not to drink that rum." James watched helplessly as she downed the glass in one swallow, gave him an insincere smile, and held out the glass to Jack for a refill. He was impressed, in spite of himself. Except for a slight watering of the eyes, she gave no overt indication that the fiery drink had burned going down. Well, she was nothing, if not determined. "Sparrow, we are wasting time. You have the ship's goods, what else do you desire?" Registering the way Jack's eyes lingered on Katherine, James immediately regretted his choice of words.

Jack pondered the question. Katherine was an attractive woman and in the past he would have had no qualms about demanding her favors for the night. Unfortunately, since Elizabeth's betrayal, he might as well be a bloody eunuch for all the use his equipment was to him. Besides, he liked this woman and, if truth be told, he also had grown to like the Commodore. There was no sense in creating trouble between them, yet he was enjoying the company and did not want the evening to end. Maybe he could stir the waters a bit and divert his thoughts from Elizabeth's pregnancy. "Well, Commodore, I believe that I shall require the lady's company for the rest of the evening."

"That is out of the question."

Jack took another swig of rum, "Shouldn't we let said lady decide for herself?"

"Miss Thompson will not be staying here with you." James declared harshly and placed his hand on his sword ready to draw it.

"Now mate, I'd not be doing that if I were you. You are on my ship, surrounded by my men and, unlike you, I don't follow the standard rules of engagement. You can't win." Jack turned towards Katherine, "Now ,I believe that we shall have Katherine's opinion on the subject. What do you say? Are you game for an evening with a pirate?"

Katherine met Jacks' eyes. They were filled with amusement and devilment but she could see no intent to hurt her. Instead his eyes seemed to convey the message "trust me", and for some reason she did. Pirate or no pirate, she instinctively knew this man meant her no harm and it would do James Norrington good to know that he could not order her around. "I accept you terms, Captain Sparrow. I should be delighted to spend more time in your company."

James felt dread fill him. How could she offer herself up in this manner? She could have no idea of what she was doing and he was impotent to stop it.

"Wonderful," Jack exclaimed and picked up the bottle. "Let's have a toast to our bargain. Won't you join us in a bit of rum, Commodore?"

"No, I will not," James said icily. "This is low even for you, Sparrow." At Jack's perplexed expression, he elaborated, "Using blackmail to bed a woman."

At these words, Jack sat up a little straighter and took another swallow of rum. "Aye, that _would_ be low, Commodore," and here he began to wag his index finger while making his argument, " However, if said lady willingly agrees to said blackmail, then it really isn't blackmail, is it? Furthermore if said lady should find that she enjoys herself then she would be in debt to the gent who first proposed the bargain and would actually have made no payment at all. Savvy?"

Katherine, who had barely managed to follow the convoluted argument, dryly asked, "May said lady please have another glass of rum?" She was not sure why Jack was teasing James, but the results were amusing. James looked as if he were ready to explode.

Seeing the enraged expression on James' face, Jack knew it was time to end the game, "Besides mate, who said anything about bedding a woman? Katherine and I are merely going to enjoy some rum and conversation. You are more than welcome to join us." He and Katherine began laughing.

Fury at having yet again been played for the fool swept through James. He could not explain why all of the emotion should be directed at Miss Thompson rather than Jack, after all it was Jack who had deliberately created the misunderstanding. He merely knew that he was tired of consistently having her torment and deceive him. "Very well, I shall go inform the crew that we will not return until later this evening. I shall be back in a moment," he warned and slammed the door so hard that a picture fell off the wall.

Jack winced, "Sorry, luv. Didn't mean to wind him so tight."

"Don't let it worry you, Jack. He has been like that since the voyage began. I believe that he was born that way."

Jack gave her a knowing look, "Aye. Well a man can sometimes get like that when he's been denying himself something he wants."

"Oh, but it's not like that between us, Jack. We only pretended to be a couple because Gibbs warned us that… well anyway it's not like that between us."

"Isn't it, luv? You could have fooled me."

James' return ended this strain of conversation.

Several glasses of rum later found Katherine poking James in the chest with her finger and declaring to Jack, "He's mean. Do you know he called me hideous and said I needed lessons on how to be a woman?"

Jack took in James' exasperated expression. "Well now luv, that wasn't very gentlemanly of him, was it?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Commodore, you should be ashamed of yourself, treating a lady so."

Woozily Katherine made her way to stand in front of Jack. Hands on hips, she interrogated, "Do you find me attractive?"

His lips quirking with amusement, he confirmed, "Aye, Katherine. Very much so."

"Then kiss me," she demanded and tilted her face up towards him.

Jack shot James a look that said, "_Well what can one do mate?", _and gently cupping her face in his hands, gave her a kiss.

Although the kiss was clearly chaste in nature, James had to restrain himself from committing violence against both of them. He had endured several hours of both of them getting thoroughly pissed, now he was expected to endure this?

When the brief kiss ended, Katherine gravely pronounced, "Rum. You taste like rum," and then sleepily sank into a chair.

"Are we through here, Sparrow?"

"Yes. I believe you have fulfilled your end of the bargain. You are both free to go."

James helped Katherine to her feet. She wobbled unsteadily. Damn it, she would never make it across the plank without tumbling into the water. That thought brought back memories that he ruthlessly shut out. With an expletive, he picked her up and headed towards the door. Katherine did not protest; instead she snaked her arms around his neck and snuggled in closer, her head drooping against his chest.

"Oh, Commodore, you might want to know that the Blue Diamond will be sailing these waters for the next few days. It just so happens we're following a course headed towards Port Royal," Jack called after them.

James turned and gave Jack an assessing look. The man was not nearly as drunk as he would have one think. His message had been loud and clear. In his own way, he was offering them protection against any other pirates. Gratefully, James acknowledged the gesture, "Indeed? That is most interesting."

"Aye. Well we can't have any scallywags plundering a treasure like Miss Thompson, now can we?" And when James would have turned away again, Jack roguishly added, "By the way, I'm rooting for you, Commodore."

James blanched at these words. "You are mistaken in your assumptions, Sparrow."

"Am I, mate?"

James did not bother to reply and continued out the door. As they were about to cross the gangplank, Katherine stirred. "It's like the groom carrying the bride. Or perhaps the condemned man walking the plank," she giggled, "I guess they're really not all that different," and she promptly fell back asleep.

There were several men waiting on deck for their return. At their quizzical looks regarding his carrying Miss Thompson, he offered shortly, "Rum." They nodded their heads; no further explanation necessary.

Lieutenant Blackwirth stepped forward, "I'll see Miss Thompson to her cabin, sir."

"That will not be necessary, Lieutenant. Prepare the ship for sail. I shall be back on deck in a few minutes." He was not unaware of the disappointment on the Lieutenant's face at having his offer refused.

James carried Katherine to her room and gently laid her on the bed. She would be uncomfortable sleeping in those clothes. He would have to find Jenny and have her assist her mistress in undressing. Katherine's arms still clutched limpet like around his neck, he tried to gently disengage them. This raised a protest from her and she refused to let go. Her eyes flickered open, with a pout, she demanded, "Kiss me."

James wavered for a moment, tempted to fulfill her request.

Then she added, "I want to know what you taste like."

James grew angry. Was this her new game; to go around comparing the taste of men's kisses?

When he did not respond to her appeal, she maneuvered with the agility of a cat, until she was kneeling on the bed with her arms still locked around his neck. Boldly she leaned forward declaring, "Fine. Then I shall kiss you," and she pressed her lips to his.

At the touch of her lips, James stifled a groan. He wanted to pull her fully into his arms and kiss her until she couldn't see straight; although considering how drunk she was, that was probably already the case. He stood still allowing her to explore his mouth, but when her tongue darted out and began to trace his lips he could feel his control falling away. He had to end this and he had to do it now, while he still could. She was drunk and did not know what she was doing. He would be a complete cad to take advantage of her in this condition. Firmly he pulled away and detached her arms. He settled her back onto the bed and pulled the quilt over her. "Go back to sleep, Katherine. You will surely regret this in the morning."

When he reached the door he heard her murmur, "Heaven."

He paused, "I beg your pardon?"

Katherine drowsily muttered, "Heaven. Your kisses taste like heaven." Then she rolled over, and fell into a deep dreamless slumber.


	8. Lessons

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC. I don't. Hey, maybe they'll let me write a fourth installment that focuses on Norrington! Nah, I guess that is not very likely.

* * *

The next morning found James in an exceedingly good mood. He attributed it to relief that many of the crew were back in good health and hard at work. The sickness had apparently run its course and with only a few exceptions most were able to return to their duties. He was not surprised to find no sign of Miss Thompson. She had drunk enough rum that she would probably be incapacitated for most if not all of the day. He did not envy her as he had learned the hard way what a night of drinking rum left one feeling like the next morning.

Smiling to himself he recalled the previous evening's events. It had been a stroke of luck that they had run across Sparrow and not another pirate. As exasperating as the man was he did have his own brand of honor; as testified to by the Blue Diamond shadowing them off starboard side. Sparrow would keep his pledge to see them safely to Port Royal. James felt a wave of pity for Jack. The poor man was obviously still very much in love with Elizabeth and he had taken the news of her pregnancy badly. He himself had long since let that dream go. Wryly he acknowledged that it had been much easier than he would have thought to reconcile himself to Elizabeth's rejection. His pride had been stung but his heart had been barely dented; most likely because his heart had not played a large role in his decision to marry her. The match had seemed eminently suitable and he had proceeded on those grounds rather than some absurd idea of grand passion. Given time he would find another equally suitable woman to be his bride.

Meanwhile, he had to fulfill his duty of safely seeing Miss Thompson to her new home; Miss Thompson a most eminently unsuitable young woman. A frown crossed his brow as he remembered her actions. What kind of young lady went around demanding kisses from not just one but two gentlemen in an evening? Her behavior was completely unacceptable and she needed to be taught a lesson before she found herself in a totally compromising position. Given the amount of drink she had, it was likely that she would remember very little of the previous evening and he could use that to illustrate to her just how dangerous her choices had been last night. He had advised her to refrain from the rum but she had ignored him. She should learn to listen to those more experienced and wiser than her. He would drop subtle hints about what had occurred and let her stew and fret. Surely her imagination would come up with enough scenarios to shame her into behaving more appropriately in the future.

* * *

Katherine awoke to the smell of breakfast. Opening her eyes she saw Jenny carrying a breakfast tray. Yawning she looked down and was surprised to find herself wearing her chemise and not a nightgown. She frowned in confusion for a moment before the events of last night came rushing back in a jumble of memories. Well she would sort that out later, right now she was famished.

"Jenny, bless you. I am starving. However, it really is unnecessary to spoil me so. I know that you are busy in the galley."

Jenny smiled, "Oh no, miss. Almost all the men are better now and there's no need for me or you to assist anymore. That's why I didn't wake you earlier. Besides you must be tired after last night's adventure?" Jenny's remarks were delivered in a tone that bespoke of hopes for more information.

Tucking into her meal Katherine agreed, "Last night was eventful."

Eyes shining with excitement Jenny asked, "Oh please tell me everything, Miss Katherine. They say you dined with a pirate captain? Was he very wicked?"

A smile curved Katherine's lips, "Yes, he was quite wicked and devilishly handsome," and here she paused thoughtfully before adding, "But he was also nice and gentlemanly."

The maid's face fell as she heard this bit of information. A pirate who was a gentleman? There was nothing exciting about that.

Sensing Jenny's disappointment, Katherine whispered conspiratorially, "Jenny, do you promise not to tell anyone else if I tell you a secret?"

"Oh no, miss. I'd not breathe a word to a living soul," she eagerly assured her mistress.

Katherine leaned forward and whispered, "I kissed him."

Jenny's eyes grew wide. "Really, miss? What was it like?"

"It was very pleasant. He tasted of rum."

Having had her appetite for gossip whetted, Jenny begged for a total accounting of the evening's events and Katherine willingly obliged. She only hesitated when she reached the part of the tale that involved her being returned to her room by the Commodore. Her hesitancy was not due to modesty but rather a lack of information. She could clearly recall everything up to and including Jack's kiss. After that things were a bit fuzzy. It was difficult to determine what was real and what had been a dream. Since she was unsure of the truth, she declined to impart any but the most basic information on that matter. Jenny, who was fairly swooning at the thought of being kissed by a heartbroken pirate, did not notice Katherine's sudden reticence. The two spent the rest of the day below deck catching up on the various and sundry tasks that they had neglected while helping to crew the ship.

* * *

Dinner was a jovial affair. Captain Wilson was back to good health and happy to be out of the sick bed as were all of the men. Venison was notably absent from the table. After the last course had been served, Captain Wilson raised his glass, "Miss Thompson. Commodore Norrington. Not only did the two of you ably assist in keeping us afloat but you managed to negotiate our safety. There are few who would have been able to do that. The loss of goods we suffered is nothing when compared to the usual outcome from an encounter with pirates. I have no idea of how you managed it but I shall ever be your grateful servant."

James waited until everyone had sipped the wine and then remarked, "I am afraid that I cannot take the credit, Captain. It was all Miss Thompson's doing. She thoroughly charmed Captain Sparrow. He has become so enthralled that he has offered his protection until we arrive at Port Royal. Her methods of _persuasion_ are indeed formidable."

Only Katherine appeared to notice James' emphasis on the word persuasion. She sharply glanced towards him to find him fixing her with a knowing expression. James was startled to find that she unwaveringly returned his gaze. He had expected blushes as she tried in vain to remember what had happened. Evidently Miss Thompson did not disconcert that easily. He would have to up the ante.

"Miss Thompson, might I request a turn around the deck? I shall have to compile a report for my superiors and it would be best to compare our _memories_ of the encounter before they fade."

Wondering why the dratted man was being so cryptic Katherine acquiesced, "Of course, Commodore Norrington. I am at your service." She suspected that he was going to take her to task for her behavior but she was willing to endure that because she wanted to ask him a question. All day long the suspicion that they had kissed had grown stronger and stronger and she wanted to know the truth of the matter.

* * *

They strolled in silence for a few minutes before Katherine queried, "You wanted to compare recollections, Commodore?"

James wanted to laugh. He knew that she would not be able to wait long before taking the opportunity to gain information from him. Eagerly anticipating her flustered expression he said with a superior smile, "Yes, Miss Thompson. Why don't you go first?"

Shrugging, Katherine related all that she could remember of the time spent aboard the Blue Diamond. She did not omit any details and concluded with, "The last really clear thing that I can recall is asking Jack to kiss me." She smiled at the memory. "He tasted like rum, although I suppose given the amount that we had both to drink that is no great surprise." She looked up to find James' staring at her with an annoyed expression.

"I know, Commodore. You needn't bother to say it. Going around kissing pirates is not the done thing in society. Fortunately, I do not care what society thinks."

James was speechless. The damn woman remembered everything. She had effectively put paid to his plans to teach her the error of her ways.

"Now I have a question for you, Commodore."

"Yes?' he answered warily uncertain of this remarkable creature before him.

"Well after kissing Jack things become less clear. I believe that I kept falling in and out of slumber and I cannot untangle fact from dream. I vaguely remember you carrying me back to the ship and my room. Did anything else occur that I should know about?"

Ah so there was a chink in her armor; James fairly crowed with delight. It would not be as effective a lesson as if the whole evening were a blank but it was a start. Maintaining a bland expression he politely asked, "Whatever do you mean, Miss Thompson?"

"Did we engage in anything that might be cause for concern?"

"I am afraid I do not understand your question, Miss Thompson." This time James was unable to keep the smirk from his face.

Frustrated Katherine demanded, "Damn it, James Norrington , stop playing games with me. Did you kiss me?"

James slowly counted to ten and watched her temper rise until he at last answered, "No."

"No?" Katherine let out a sigh of relief but still could not shake the nagging impression that they had kissed. "Well that makes sense. After all, it's not as if we suit in any way and you are hardly the type to be act improperly."

James had intended to spare her from the embarrassing truth but her casual dismissal of the possibility of their kissing pricked and led him to reveal, "You did not give me the opportunity to completely answer your question. No, I did not kiss you. _You_ kissed _me_, Miss Thompson."

Katherine could offer no opposition to this outrageous statement because as soon as she heard it she knew that it was true. "My apologies, Commodore. My only excuse is that I had far too much to drink. I never would have done such a thing otherwise."

Her apology fanned his irritation into anger. So the only way that she would kiss him is if she was drunk? He noticed that she had not offered that explanation for kissing Sparrow. Evidently Sparrow was a specimen worth kissing, drunk or sober. James did not pause to examine that much of his ire was due to the fact that all day long her soft sigh of '_Your kisses taste like heaven' _had echoed in his mind and now here she was claiming that she would never knowingly kiss him. He knew that it was ungentlemanly but he could not stop himself, "Do you not wish to know what you said _I_ tasted like?"

Seeing the smug expression on his face, Katherine immediately went into retreat mode. Whatever she had said would surely be embarrassing or he would not be raising the topic. "Not particularly," she sniffed.

A lift of his eyebrow was James' only response.

An uncomfortable silence stretched for a few moments and then Katherine could no longer contain her curiosity, "Well, what did I say?"

"You said I tasted like heaven."

"I did not. You are making that up. I would never say such a ridiculously fanciful thing," protested a disconcerted Katherine.

"In vino veritas," drawled James who was now hugely enjoying her discomfiture.

"Firstly, it was rum and not wine so that platitude does not apply. Secondly, your kiss could not have been that great if I cannot even recall it. After all, I do remember _Jack's_ kiss., she triumphantly argued.

"Ah but you forget, Miss Thompson. You kissed me. Being the gentleman that I am, I did not take advantage of you and return the favor," James piously informed her. Then once again driven by a force that he did not understand, he leaned over and softly whispered in her ear, "Rest assured, Miss Thompson, when I kiss you, you shall not forget it."

With that statement, he departed and left an open mouthed Katherine standing alone on the deck.


	9. A New Friend

Disclaimer: POTC and Norrington belong to Disney but he'll always have a place in my heart.

* * *

Thump.

"If!"

Thump.

"If!"

Thump.

"I!."

James banged his head against the wall of his cabin. He had meant to say '_if_I'd kissed you, you _would_not forget it' not '_when _I kiss you, you _shall_ not forget it.' Somehow the words had magically changed between his thinking them and his saying them out loud. Realizing that he was making entirely too much noise and that someone might come to investigate, James stopped his self induced chastisement. Unfortunately, he could not stop his thoughts from dwelling on the matter.

Great. Now he could add threatening her to the list that included insulting her and assaulting her. His own behavior had become unpredictable in the extreme. What next? An insidious little voice in his head suggested, how about _seducing_ her or _ravishing_ her? James released an audible groan. This whole situation was completely intolerable. For God's sake he was a Commodore of the Royal Navy! He was supposed to be in charge of himself and his actions and yet whenever she was near he lost all semblance of control and dignity.

What was it about this woman that caused him to act like a callow youth? She was headstrong, impulsive, entirely too independent and yet she stirred his blood in a way no other woman ever had. Perhaps it was the lure of forbidden fruit? He was acting as her protector for this journey and that meant that she was supposed to be strictly off limits. That, combined with her startling transformation, had served to make her temporarily desirable. Yes, that had to be the explanation; for she really was not his type at all and this attraction made no other rational sense. It was just a form of temporary insanity that would end once they reached Port Royal. Until then, he just had to stay out of her orbit.

* * *

The butterflies continued their frenzied dance in Katherine's stomach. It had been several hours since the Commodore had whispered his declaration and she could still hear his rumbling soft baritone and still feel the warmth of his breath on her ear. Had it been a threat or a promise or both? What did she want it be? Well that was a silly question; she knew exactly what she wanted it to be. What she did not know was _why _she wanted it to be a promise.

Katherine groaned. Had she really said he tasted like heaven? She wanted to be able to dismiss the notion outright but was unable to do so. Commodore Norrington was controlling, smug, and entirely too concerned about proprieties and yet still he left her feeling giddy. Katherine had heard her friends talk about the delicious tingling that a man's touch could invoke but she had never believed it possible before now. In the past, at best she had felt boredom and at worst revulsion.

It had certainly been revolting when Sir Huntley had tried to force himself upon her. That everyone had believed that she had encouraged and even invited his advances still pained her. Katherine shuddered at the memory of the fat oaf's lips on hers and his eager sweaty hands clutching and grabbing at her.

With a determined effort she pulled herself from these unpleasant memories to refocus on her current dilemma; her inexplicable and unpredictable responses to the Commodore. Perhaps it was his sense of cool superiority and aloofness? There was something appealing and even powerful about the thought of piercing his aura of self containment but to do that she had to continue to play with fire. She had thought that she could get away with only burning her fingers but now she was not so sure.

Katherine smiled to herself and acknowledged that she never had been one to back down from a challenge. Besides, despite the hiccups in her plan she did still owe him some retribution and she always paid her debts. However the confines of the ship made maneuvering difficult so she would stick to her plan to wait until they reached Port Royal. Until then, she would stay out of his path.

* * *

Dinner on the last night of the voyage was a celebratory event. The end of the journey was cause enough for joy but combined with their narrow escape from disaster the level of merriment increased tenfold. For the first time in three nights both Katherine and James were dining at the Captain's table. By unspoken agreement they had both contrived to avoid each other these last few days. As the evening drew to a close, talk turned to future plans.

Lieutenant Blackwirth inquired, "Miss Thompson, you've never said where you will be staying once we reach Port Royal. Do you have family there?"

James' attention was drawn by the question. It occurred to him that he had not given her future living arrangements any thought nor had her family provided any details. What were her plans?

"I used to have family there but no longer," Katherine revealed. "My Uncle Cuthbert lived there for the last few years of his life before he died. He left me his plantation and that is where I shall live."

"Would that be the same uncle who used to take you sailing?' a curious James could not refrain from asking.

Surprised that he remembered, Katherine candidly replied, "Why yes," and with a sad smile added, "He really was more like a father. I suppose that is why he arranged for me to inherit. He had no family of his own except for my mother and they never got on very well."

Blackwirth said musingly, 'Cuthbert…Cuthbert… wait a moment you must mean Cuthbert Taylor. I say, his place was quite the showpiece in its heyday."

"So I understand. Unfortunately I have been told that it has fallen into a state of disrepair and will require a fair amount of work to bring it back to its former glory. I'm ashamed to say it's been neglected but I did not know of its existence until… well I only learned of my inheritance a few months ago. It will be a challenge to restore its grandeur."

With a frown James demanded, "Surely you are not intending to live there?"

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Aside from the physical demands of trying to restore the house, it would be entirely improper and dangerous for a young woman to live on her own."

"Don't be ridiculous, Commodore. I shall not be alone. There will be plenty of servants. And I will not move in until most of the restoration has been completed. Meanwhile, the Governor has kindly extended an offer of shelter."

"Well at least you show some small measure of sense in waiting. But servants or no servants you will not move into that house alone," James implacably stated.

"I beg your pardon? Just who do you think you are, sir? You have no authority over me. I shall do as I please and I'd thank you to remember that." Katherine haughtily declared and gave him a cold glare.

The rest of the dinner table had grown quiet during this exchange. No one wanted to interrupt was clearly a battle of wills. Captain Wilson made a mental note to watch this pair; their stormy relationship was sure to prove entertaining. Lieutenant Blackwirth wanted to jump to his beloved's aid but he knew her well enough to know that his interference would not be welcome.

Both James and Katherine became aware of their surroundings and their fellow diners' regard. Seeking to end their being the center of attention James said, "We will continue this discussion in the future."

Katherine did not reply and instead pointedly turned her attention back to Lieutenant Blackwirth whereupon dinner once again became a light hearted affair.

* * *

Katherine was warmly welcomed to the Governor's household. At first she had had felt ill at ease regarding staying with what amounted to a total stranger but the gracious gentleman and his staff did their best to allay her worries. Equally gracious had been the Governor's daughter Elizabeth. Upon learning that the Governor's daughter was none other than the Elizabeth who had broken Jack's heart, Katherine had been prepared to dislike her but found that she could not do so for the woman was astonishingly nice. She had also shown the good wits to refrain from marrying the infuriating Commodore Norrington. During the last fortnight the two women had became fast friends and Katherine had just shared her conclusion regarding her opinion of her friend's good wits with her.

Elizabeth agreed, "Well there's no doubt that that our marriage would have been a mistake. James is a fine man but he and I are better suited as friends."

"I cannot imagine him marrying anything but a timid little dormouse. He is so insufferably bossy," Katherine declared.

Elizabeth gave her new friend a speculative look. She knew that James had acted as Katherine's protector for the journey and that fact alone had raised her suspicions. While not unheard of, it was not common for an unmarried man to escort a young attractive woman on a journey. Given James' penchant for strictly adhering to norms it was unusual that he had agreed to the arrangement. She knew that his time in Tortuga and sailing with Jack had changed him somewhat but she had not seen that large a difference. "Katherine, I must confess that I am somewhat surprised that James agreed to act as your protector. He usually is so proper in his decisions."

Katherine blushed and then guiltily admitted, "He did not know exactly what he was getting into I'm afraid. My family and I conspired to make him believe that he was escorting a shy retiring old maid."

"While I will be the first to admit that James is not unduly perceptive when it comes to women, I must confess that I can hardly credit how you pulled that of," Elizabeth laughed.

"I wore some shapeless old dresses that had belonged to my great, great Aunt Gertrude and I scraped my hair back into the most unattractive style. Actually, that part was very simple. Men are such stupid creatures sometimes," here she paused and she and Elizabeth shared a chuckle, "The most difficult part was in holding my tongue. There were many a time when I almost bit if off."

"I can imagine! Yet when you arrived here, you had already shed your disguise. Tell me, how did James react?"

"He was not pleased but what could he do at that point?" Katherine wanted to tell Elizabeth the whole story of their voyage but was hesitant to bring up Jack in case she brought back bad memories. "Elizabeth, have you heard that we ran into Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth automatically corrected and then laughed at her own response. "No. No one has told me of that. Please do," and seeing the uncertain look on Katherine's face she added, 'Do not worry. I consider Jack a dear friend and any news of him is welcome. Tell me of your whole adventure. Start from the very beginning."

An hour later, Katherine had told Elizabeth much of what had occurred over the past weeks but she left out her more private encounters with a certain Commodore. It felt good to have a confidante with whom to share things. It felt like ages since she had last had a female friend to talk to. Maybe when they knew each other even better she would even share the story of Sir Huntley.

Elizabeth was smiling, "Poor James."

"Poor James? I know that he is your friend but I find him arrogant and high handed."

"Well, Katherine, he is used to issuing orders as part of his job. However, you do have to admit that he is always the consummate gentleman."

Katherine merely sniffed.

"What? What haven't you told me?' Elizabeth prodded.

"If you must know, your consummate gentleman insulted me, hit me, and threatened me."

"James _struck_you?" an appalled Elizabeth gasped.

Shamefacedly, Katherine admitted, "Well not exactly struck. Damn. I should never have brought this up." Seeing that Elizabeth was not about to let the subject go, she mumbled, "At any rate, your friend the Commodore objected to my wearing men's breeches to work in and he …he took me over his knee to register his displeasure," she finished in an embarrassed rush of words.

Flabbergasted, Elizabeth just stared at Katherine. She did not know what to say about this piece of news. As the import of situation began to dawn, Elizabeth started to smile. She had worn breeches around James and he had never once rebuked her let alone felt it necessary spank her. Indeed she had sailed on his ship in only her undergarments and he had not even raised an eyebrow or thought to offer her his coat. Evidently Miss Thompson in a state of dishabille raised his blood pressure and affected his control in ways that she had not. Elizabeth decided not to share this information with Katherine; after all James was also her friend and it would put him at too much of a disadvantage in his and Katherine's relationship. Although the two might not be aware of it, Elizabeth was certain that the pair was engaging in their own unique brand of courtship. However , she could in some small measure assist both of them in their cause, "Katherine, I believe that we have been remiss. We have yet to introduce you properly to Port Royal society. I shall ask father to throw a dance. While our entertainments here may not be as grand or formal as those in England, they are enjoyable and full of eligible young men."

Grateful that Elizabeth had refrained from further commentary regarding her disclosure, Katherine readily joined in the planning of the dance.


	10. Fencing

The sounds of clashing blades peppered with the soft grunts and groans of the two opponents rang in the empty barn. There was a loud clang as one sword fell to the ground. This was followed by a laugh and a triumphant cry of "Do you concede, Ewan?"

"Yes, Miss Thompson, I concede," admitted a rueful young voice.

"Excellent. You are a natural at this, Katherine," Elizabeth praised, "Soon you will completely outstrip Ewan and we shall have to ask Will for his assistance."

"You are blinded by friendship, Elizabeth. I do not believe that my talents are that great," chuckled Katherine.

Blushing, the young man practically tripped over himself in his haste to assure her, "Oh no, Miss Thompson, Mrs. Turner is correct, you are a natural."

"Thank you, Ewan. As always, your assistance and tutelage is greatly appreciated. Will is lucky to have you as an apprentice."

"Yes, thank you, Ewan. I shall be sure to tell Will that you are most helpful," agreed Elizabeth while rising with some difficulty from the bale of hay that she was sitting on. "I don't know what we should do without you. With me this large, I can hardly walk let alone teach Katherine to fence."

The mention of her "delicate" state had the young man blushing even more and he mumbled, "My pleasure, ma'am and miss. Now I'd best be off and back to my work." He awkwardly backed out and away from the two women.

Elizabeth and Katherine burst into peals of laughter. "What is it about a pregnant woman that so terrifies men?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I don't know, but I have noticed how you manage to utilize your condition to trump Will in every disagreement."

"Yes, it is rather handy for that. He finds that he cannot deny me anything while I am carrying his child; a development that I intend to continue to exploit to the fullest. Come. Let's go clean up, have some tea, and finalize the plans for tomorrow's dance. Yet again, I find that I am simply starving even though you are the one who has had all the exercise."

* * *

While dressing the following evening, Katherine's thoughts were on how handy it would have been if she had had the skills she now possessed with a blade when Sir Huntley had made his advances, it would have felt wonderful to have held the point of a sword to his chest. She let herself get lost in a daydream where Sir Huntley was begging for mercy. The she laughed at the absurdity of her musings; unless she could have somehow managed to conceal a sword in the bodice of an evening gown, her new skill would not have been of any use in that particular situation. Still, as Elizabeth had argued when she presented the idea, it never hurt for a lady to know how to defend herself.

As Jenny finished fixing her hair and generally fussing over her, Katherine began to get excited about the evening ahead. It had been forever since she last attended a dance and she intended to thoroughly enjoy herself tonight.

"You look pretty as a picture, Miss Katherine," the maid said with pride.

"Thank you, Jenny. The gown is flattering isn't it?"

"Yes miss. The golden color suits you. It brings out the green of your eyes. I daresay you'll have a bevy of admirers," and with seeming nonchalance she added, "I wonder if the Commodore will attend."

Katherine fixed Jenny with a disapproving stare, "I really would not know. I assume that he was invited but I doubt that he will attend. After all, tonight is about having fun and that would not suit the Commodore's disposition at all. Now I really must go down or I'll be late for our dinner."

"Yes, miss. Cook told me that she had prepared a light pre-dance dinner for you, the Governor, and Mr. and Mrs. Turner. I believe she said that some other friends might join in. Have fun, Miss Katherine."

Her temporary displeasure at Jenny for having spoiled her happy thoughts with mention of the Commodore evaporated, "Thank you, I shall. By the way, I heard that the music from parties can usually be heard in the barn. There was even mention that sometimes the servants gather there. I don't believe that I shall need your services for the rest of the evening."

Jenny grinned. "Thank you, miss."

Katherine left the room and descended the stairs smiling. She had seen the way that Jenny and the Governor's stableman Robert had been eying each other for the past few weeks. While she was not of a romantic bent herself, she had no aversion to others making fools of themselves in matters of love.

As she entered the parlor, she noticed that Jenny had been right, there had been friends invited to the pre-dance dinner. Funny that Elizabeth had not mentioned that to her but she supposed that with all the arrangements it had slipped her mind. Well it was no matter, the more the merrier and the sooner that the festivities would begin. Then she saw a familiar tall form conversing with Governor Swann. She had not seen him since the end of their voyage and had long since abandoned any plans to repay him for his slights. She had decided to take the high road and just forget about him and now here he was ruining her first real evening's entertainment in ages. Spying Elizabeth and Will, she crossed over to them and hissed to her friend, "What is _he _doing here?"

"Well he was invited, Katherine. After all he is in command of the fort and a family friend. Besides, you knew he was on the guest list."

"Yes, I know that, Elizabeth. I just did not think that he would actually attend let alone that he would be here before the dance even began," Katherine grumbled.

"Father invited him to dinner and although I realize that you do not care for him, I could hardly object."

A confused Will began, "But Elizabeth, you…" and here Will stopped speaking as he felt his wife's elbow in his ribs and saw her warning gaze.

Katherine, who was busy glaring in the Commodore's direction, did not notice the exchange. "I apologize, Elizabeth. Here you and your family are gracious enough to house me and arrange this lovely evening and I am complaining. It's just that I find that man so damnably annoying. However, do not worry. I shall be polite and gracious."

Before Elizabeth could reply, the dinner bell rang and everyone adjourned to the dining room.

Katherine was grateful for the small mercy that had her and Commodore Norrington sitting at opposite ends of the table. With their party making a total of twelve, it meant that they did not have to converse. However, as dinner wound down, the small intimate conversations gave way to larger topics that the entire table engaged in. It was into this atmosphere that Will decided to comment. "Miss Thompson, Ewan tells me that you are becoming quite the expert swordsman."

"I fear that both he and your wife overestimate my abilities but I thank you for the loan of him. I never realized how much fun fencing could be."

A rather silly girl named Millicent Witherspoon, who was sitting two people down on Katherine's right, chimed in, "You use a sword, Miss Thompson? How frightfully unorthodox. Do you not fear that it will scare off suitors if they know of your pursuits?"

Katherine fixed the young girl with a cold stare. "Why would that be an issue?"

Millicent, who was not unaware that that several of the men at the table had been covertly and appreciatively eyeing Miss Thompson, sought to score points off a potential rival. "I do not mean to offend and yet I cannot help but observe that men prefer their ladies to engage in more feminine pursuits. If you wish to attract offers of matrimony, I would think that you would behave in a more ladylike manner."

"I fail to see how that is any of your concern. However, who says I wish to be married? Marriage is not in my plans for the future. It would not suit me at all. I am quite content as I am."

By now the whole table was aware of their conversation. James was silently and discreetly observing the exchange; he found it interesting that Miss Thompson had expressed an aversion for marriage. Elizabeth waited in anticipation of Katherine verbally shredding the little upstart.

At Millicent's falsely sweet, "Oh I _understand,_ Miss Thompson. It is after all best to resign oneself to one's fate rather than fight it. After all, there are worse things than being a spinster."

"If you must know, I have had plenty of offers that I have chosen to decline. And yes, you are correct; there are worse things than being a spinster. For instance, I could be an insipid malevolent little witch who probably still believes that the world is flat and that babies are delivered by storks."

The silence was deafening. No one knew what to say. Privately, James applauded Miss Thompson for the set down that she had just delivered. He may agree that fencing was unsuitable but Miss Witherspoon's comments had been appallingly rude.

Governor Swann was relieved to hear the clatter of horses' hooves. "It appears the rest of our guests are beginning to arrive. Shall we head to the ballroom?"

* * *

Several hours later found Katherine sitting at a small table with Elizabeth and Will. Due to her pregnancy, Elizabeth was unable to dance very much and Will had remained steadfastly at her side. Katherine, who had danced almost every dance so far, was taking a well needed rest. Before tonight, she had never had much opportunity to converse with Will and she found him to be a very engaging man. She was telling Will about the progress on her home's restoration when she felt him walk up behind her.

"James, how good of you to finally come speak with us. Please, sit down," Elizabeth warmly greeted him, ignoring Katherine's look of annoyance.

"Elizabeth. Will. Miss Thompson." James nodded in greeting and sat down in the empty chair across from Katherine.

Ignoring him, Katherine continued her description of the repairs to Will. "I've mostly concentrated on the fields and outbuildings. While they were not in a complete state of disrepair, they certainly had not been maintained as well as they should have been. By next week I should be able to shift my attention to the house. With any luck, I won't have to prevail on Governor Swann's hospitality much longer."

Elizabeth rushed to reassure her, "Katherine, I am sure that father would not mind you staying here as long as you like. I fear that he finds it rather lonely since I've left."

Uninvited, James joined the discussion, "So you still intend to follow your harebrained scheme of living alone in that house?"

Will glanced at James. _Good Lord what was wrong with him?_ James had just seen how Miss Thompson responded to Miss Witherspoon's verbal provocation, and yet here he was provoking her. Will was about to open his mouth to intervene when he felt a sharp kick from under the table. His wife was giving him the look that meant "shut up you fool", so he remained quiet.

"My scheme, as you term it, is not harebrained. It is perfectly natural that I should wish to occupy my own home."

"It is unacceptable for an unmarried young woman to live on her own."

"In case it has escaped your notice, Commodore, I don't give a fig for social conventions," Katherine seethed.

"Then I suggest that you start learning to care, Miss Thompson. Meanwhile, you are not going to move into that house."

"And just who and whose army is going to stop me, Commodore Norrington?"

"I will."

"You?" she managed to imbue the one word with a world of scorn.

"Yes, _me_. You will move into that house alone over my dead body," James snarled.

The two glared at each other, oblivious to their companions at the table.

Finally. Katherine broke off her gaze and agreed, "Fine. If you insist, I shall agree to your terms, Commodore."

No one at the table knew what to make of Katherine's sudden capitulation and they sat in surprised silence for a few moments.

Katherine gave a dazzling smile as a young man approached the table. "Here you are, Mr. Peterson. Come to claim your dance?" She stood up and started to depart but she turned back around just a few steps away. "Oh,Commodore Norrington, just one more thing. Please do try to refrain from bleeding all over the rug in the front hall. It is rather valuable and I should hate to have to replace it," and with a swish of her skirts and triumphant smirk she headed for the dance floor.

Elizabeth could not contain her gasp of laughter and Will spit out the sip that he had just taken and proceeded to have a coughing fit. James just sat rigidly still; a small muscle twitching under his left eye, his hands clenching and unclenching. Finally he stood and muttered, "Excuse me."

"Oh dear, I don't believe that I have ever seen him so angry," Elizabeth murmured, in a combination of amusement and worry.

"I would not like to be in her shoes," Will commented. "Now, let us discuss this habit you have developed of assaulting my person."


	11. Proving A Point

Disclaimer: Disney owns all of POTC. I make nothing from my little stories.

AN: Sorry that this took awhile but I had a horrible case of writer's block. Probably too stressed out from work. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. To those of you who haven't reviewed, please do so. I'm sure it's an antidote to writer's block!

* * *

James stood in a secluded corner of the terrace trying to reign in his temper. Right now he wanted nothing more than to wring Miss Thompson's pretty little neck. He had known that it would be a mistake to attend the dance but he really had not had much choice. For the past five weeks he had successfully steered clear of Miss Thompson and he would have continued doing so indefinitely, if the Governor had not intervened. Unfortunately, since she was staying with the Governor, his avoidance of her had also resulted in what appeared to be an avoidance of the Governor. At first when Governor Swann had commented on the marked lack of social calls that James made to the mansion, James had been able to excuse himself by pointing out that he had much to catch up on after his journey to England. However, as the weeks passed this excuse wore thin and his only choices were to either admit that he wished to forego any interaction with Miss Thompson or attend the dance. Given that she was the daughter of one of the Governor's oldest and dearest friends, the later had seemed like the more politically astute move.

Now here he was; alone in a darkened niche and attempting to regain his calm and dignity. He had admired her sharp tongue when she had delivered her set down to Miss Witherspoon but when that same tongue was turned on him he found himself wanting to forcibly silence her. Unbidden, several rather enjoyable means of obtaining this objective came to mind; the same enjoyable means that had filled his dreams and disturbed his sleep since the night that she had kissed him.

The woman really was a menace to herself. Could she not understand how dangerous it would be to live on her own? She refused to listen to reason and insisted on going forth with her plans. Then inspiration struck and James cursed himself a fool for having taken so long to realize his new strategy. As a military man he should have known after the first frontal verbal assault that she was not going to concede, so the logical thing to do was adopt a flanking strategy. Instead of telling her how dangerous it was, he would show her. The first thing that he had to do was get her alone and in private. With that goal in mind, he reentered the ballroom.

* * *

As she half listened to Governor Swann relate an amusing anecdote to the small circle that she was standing with, Katherine noted that for the past half hour Commodore Norrington was not to be seen amongst the guests. Perhaps he had left for the evening and would cease tormenting her with his disapproving presence. She smiled to herself as she remembered the look on his face when she had delivered her barb. Mr. Peterson had been a godsend arriving when he did, for leaving to dance with him had allowed for her to have her say while giving the Commodore no chance to reply. It had not been the repayment for his slights that she had originally envisioned, but it would do nicely.

She had just finished mentally applauding her adept handling of the Commodore when she felt him walk up behind her and insinuate himself into the small group. He stood immediately to her right and did not acknowledge her by word or deed but joined in the general conversation.

After several minutes had passed, he turned to her and ever so politely inquired, "May I have the pleasure of the next dance, Miss Thompson?"

Katherine was about to sharply deny his request when she spotted the look of beaming approval on the Governor's face. Elizabeth had told her that her father viewed James almost as a son. Damn it, she could not be rude to the Commodore while the Governor looked on. So instead, she said politely but firmly, "I must decline your kind offer, sir. The next dance is a waltz and I do not waltz." She prided herself on the fact that while it was a convenient excuse, it was also a truthful one. From the quirk of his eyebrow, she could tell that he did not believe her.

"Oh come now, Miss Thompson, do not be so modest. I have seen you climb a ship's masts with the ability of a trapeze artist. Surely a waltz is not beyond your graceful capabilities?"

Governor Swann, who could not resist an opportunity to act as matchmaker, chimed in, "After those pretty words of flattery my dear, you can not refuse James. I do not believe that I have ever heard him speak so admiringly before."

Katherine's eyes met James' and she could read in them his amusement at her dilemma. She was feeling trapped and did not like the sensation. The worst of it was that she really did not like to waltz and she had very good reason. Deciding that honesty was the surest route to quelling the discussion she admitted, "While I appreciate the kind words, I must reiterate that I do not waltz. I fear that I should do harm to the Commodore's toes. You see, I was always the tallest young lady in my dance classes and as such often had to assume the role of the gentleman. This has left me with the tendency to want to lead rather than follow."

Amidst the laughter that greeted this confession, only Katherine was able to hear James' low and dryly muttered, "Why does that not surprise me?" She shot him a fulminating glance.

"I believe that my toes are up to the challenge. I am afraid that I must insist, Miss Thompson. " James pressed his request with an air of charm that Katherine had not seen him before exhibit. His gaze dared her to continue to refuse and give the gossip mongers fodder for speculation.

"Very well. It will be my pleasure, Commodore," Katherine's mouth said the words but her eyes told him that she would find the dance anything but pleasurable. James merely gave her a mocking smile and led her to the dance floor.

The music began and she went stiffly into his arms. For the first few measures of music, they danced awkwardly and Katherine did indeed fall into her habit of trying to lead. Then James pulled her closer and tightened his hold on her waist. Tingling sensations ran through her body and she could feel the heat of his hand through the fabric of her gown and the warmth of his breath stirring her hair. Suddenly it was all she could do to remember to breathe and her feet began to move automatically without thought or planning.

As they danced, James was facing his own difficulties. He silently berated himself for not considering the pitfalls of this plan. While the dance was surely making her uncomfortable, it was doing the same to him. She fit into his arms like she was made to be there and to continue the dance was taking every ounce of concentration that he possessed. Irritated at his reaction to her presence he taunted her, "You appear to be doing fine with waltzing. Evidently you just needed a firmer hand."

His comment pulled Katherine out of her haze. The man was truly an insufferable beast. All she needed was a firmer hand! She would show him. Deliberately she missed the next step and trod heavily on his toes. With a falsely sweet smile she looked up at him and apologized, "Oh do forgive me, Commodore. Someone bumped into me. I do so hope that it did not hurt too much?"

James suppressed a smile. Unwittingly she had just given him the perfect excuse to adjourn to a more private setting. "Do not let it trouble you Miss Thompson. It has become exceedingly crowded and warm in here. You are looking flushed." He was surprised to notice that this truly was the case, "Let us go onto the terrace for some fresh air." Without giving her chance to decline, he took her arm and led her outside.

Even if she had been given the opportunity Katherine would not have protested; she was just happy to be out of his disturbing embrace. The two stood quietly for some time gazing out over the gardens; each lost in their own thoughts and attempting to regain their equilibrium.

Abruptly and without meaning to, James asked, "Why have you never married?"

"I should think that you would find the answer to that obvious, Commodore. Wasn't it you that pointed out my lack of social skills and dress sense?" she quickly retorted.

"Ah. That stung did it?"

"Don't be absurd. Why should I care what you think of me?"

"Why indeed? Still you have not given me an answer."

"My reasons do not concern you."

James could not understand why he was pursuing this topic. It was not what he had intended to talk to her about and yet he could not stop his next question. "Elizabeth mentioned that Lieutenant Blackwirth proposed to you last week. I take it from his absence tonight that you refused him?"

"Again, I fail to see how it is any of your concern but yes, I did turn him down."

With a satisfied smirk James pronounced, "Good. He's had a narrow escape. He would not have been able to handle you."

An enraged Katherine practically shouted at him, "_A narrow escape_? _Handle me_? You see that is precisely why I have no desire to marry. I will not be owned by any man. I can take care of myself."

James fixed her with a disbelieving stare, "You need no assistance or protection?" He was happy that they had at last reached the topic that he had meant to broach.

"No. I am perfectly able to fend for and defend myself."

"Really?" James drawled.

"Yes."

"Shall we put that theory to the test?"

Through her fury Katherine slowly became aware of the turbulent waters that she had entered. Commodore Norrington looked both angry and predatory; a dangerous combination and he stood between her and the door. "I have had enough of this conversation. If you will excuse me, I should like to go back inside now." She waited for him to move aside. "You are standing in my way."

"Yes."

"Move aside," she ordered.

"Make me. Prove just how capable you are."

Mentally Katherine debated her options. Conceding defeat was not to be tolerated so she took the second option and flew at him with her fists. Shoving hard at his chest she tried to push him out of her path. To her dismay he did not budge. Instead he laughed as he took a hold of her by the wrists and easily secured her arms behind her back.

"Now what are you going to do?" he goaded.

Katherine was not about to give up without a fight. Twisting, she tried to bring her knee up. That was how she had freed herself from Sir Huntley's embrace. However, James was quicker than Sir Huntley and he yanked her against him before she could inflict any damage. Katherine found herself pressed closely up against the long length of him. She could not gain any leverage to free herself or kick out at James and her frantic attempts to do so were only serving to highlight that her breasts and indeed her whole body were now crushed tightly and intimately against him. At this realization, her mouth dried, her pulse quickened; she immediately stopped struggling and stared mutely at his chest.

James transferred both her wrists to his left hand and used his right hand to capture her chin and tilt her face up towards him. "Admit it. You cannot escape. For all of your claims, you are currently unable to defend yourself or stop me from doing whatever I wish to do to you. This is precisely why you can not and will not live alone." James had grown acutely aware of the feel of her body against his and was having trouble remaining focused on his objective.

Katherine stubbornly remained quiet and defiantly met his eyes. Their gazes clashed and grew more heated but it was with desire rather than anger.

"Admit it." James now used a coaxing tone.

"No," she whispered.

"Stubborn woman."

"Arrogant man."

"Infuriating witch."

"Impossible beast."

"Headstrong female." With each insult, James' mouth drew closer to Katherine's.

"Pomp…" and the rest of Katherine's words were drowned under the pressure of his kiss.

At first it was butterfly light; a mere brushing of lips against lips. James drew back and searched for signs of rejection. Finding none, he slid his hand to the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. After several minutes of this exploration, the chaste nature of their kiss was not enough to satisfy him. Returning the favor that she had granted him so many nights ago when they had run across Sparrow, he slowly traced her lips with the tip of his tongue. When her lips parted in a moan of desire, he took full advantage and invaded the moist cavern of her mouth.

Katherine felt as if she were melting into a puddle. It hadn't been the rum talking; his kisses did taste like heaven. When he had begun exploring her mouth with his tongue, she had been shocked by the intimacy of the act. Now she wanted more. Much more. Exactly what she wanted she did not know and she expressed her frustration with inarticulate whimpers of need. Wanting to touch him, she tried to pull her wrists free.

Divining her wish, James unleashed her hands. Katherine reached up and clutched at his shoulders trying to get even closer to him. When James removed his mouth from hers she gave a cry of protest but that soon turned into a gasp of pleasure as his lips caressed her neck. Slowly he worked his way towards the tempting feast offered up by the low cut gown. As his hands and his lips found her breasts, Katherine cried out, "James."

This one word was enough to bring him to his senses. Good lord, they were in plain sight and not fifteen feet away from an ongoing party. What was he thinking? That was just the problem, he was not thinking. Something about this woman drove all rational thought and notions of propriety from his mind. Lifting her hands from his shoulders, he withdrew and stepped back.

Both were unable to speak. They just stared at each other and struggled to bring their breathing under control. Finally James said, "I apologize. I had not intended for things to progress that far. Now will you admit that you cannot defend yourself against all dangers?"


	12. Enlisting an Ally

Disclaimer: Disney owns all of POTC. The only thing that I derive from my writing is lack of sleep.

AN: Please take the time to read the notes at end of chapter. Important info contained.

* * *

Katherine felt as if she had had the rug pulled out from under her. His kiss, that toe curling wonderful kiss, had been nothing more than an opportunity for him to further prove his point. That he could stand there and so calmly apologize and return to the issue of their debate illustrated just how very unfazed he had been by the experience. Katherine wanted to burst into tears and she _never_burst into tears. She would be damned if she would let him see just how very affected she had been by his kiss. Forcing herself to give a tinkling little laugh she told him, "No apology necessary, Commodore. It was just a meaningless moment in the moonlight."

She called that kiss a meaningless moment? James was about to haul her back into her arms and show her just how very meaningful it had been , when common sense prevailed. If he took her in his arms again tonight he would not be able to stop at kisses and as delightful as that might be, he needed to figure out exactly what it was about Miss Thompson that so tied him up in knots before proceeding any further. He had a sneaking suspicion that he would not like the answer to the question but the time had come for him to stop avoiding answering it. Meanwhile he would do nothing to tip his hand, "As you say, Miss Thompson, it was a most diverting entertainment."

Katherine wanted to slap him for that dismissive comment but pride came to the rescue and led her to fabricate, "As for my not being able to protect myself, please do not give it any further thought. While I may not be in the market for marriage, I've had plenty of offers from suitable men willing to engage in a relationship of a… well let's just call it of a _romantic_ nature. I am certain that whoever I choose will be able to afford me any protection that I may require. Now, if you will excuse me?" and she serenely strolled away towards the door.

James was thankful that her back was to him or she would have been able to see the pure rage that her comment caused him to feel. He would see her in Hell before he allowed her to engage in a relationship of a _romantic _nature with another man! Breathing deeply he calmed himself and was glad that he had done so when she turned at the door to deliver one last verbal sally.

"Oh, Commodore Norrington if I may be so bold as to give _you_ a piece of advice?"

"Yes, Miss Thompson?" he answered with what he felt was admirable aplomb.

"I do not wish to be rude but you may want to reconsider going around declaring your kisses unforgettable. It's half forgotten already." With that, she sailed through the door feeling assured that she had put Commodore James Norrington firmly in his place.

Katherine would have been highly disconcerted to hear the shout of delighted laughter that he gave and his soft murmur of "little liar"; fortunately for her peace of mind she did not hear it.

* * *

James spent awhile on the terrace assessing the untenable situation he now found himself in. Somehow, contrary to all logical and rational thought, he had grown to care for Miss Katherine Thompson. No, that was not true. It was more than mere caring. He was hesitant to call it love but it sure felt quite a bit like it, which was really very annoying because she was highly unsuitable. Still, he could no longer fight the invisible thread of attraction that pulled them together. Neither could she; although she certainly was trying to convince herself and him that the thread did not exist. However, she had overplayed her hand with her parting comment. If she truly had not felt anything with their kisses then she would not have felt compelled to assert how little it had affected her.

He was both relieved and frightened that she also was aware of the connection. James was glad that the allure was not one sided but he was at a loss as to how to pursue a deepening of their relationship. Katherine was a bit of an enigma to him and he was uncertain as to how to woo her. As touchy and independent as she was, he would not put it past her to throw herself into another relationship if he so much as hinted at the possibility of a union. Did he even want a union between them? He recalled the sheer relief that he had felt upon learning that she had declined the Lieutenant's proposal.

In a moment of crystalline clarity the answer came to him; it was a resounding and definite yes. He wanted her for himself. Even the thought of her with another man caused his blood to boil and his stomach to wrench. The sensations Katherine evoked in him were not comfortable and most definitely not what he would have chosen if he had a choice but they were real and undeniable and more than mere lust. The dilemma was how to court her without either scaring her off or resorting to kidnapping. He needed assistance and he knew the very person to ask.

* * *

Elizabeth had watched with interest when James and Katherine disappeared onto the balcony. She noted that when Katherine reemerged she looked flustered. Upon closer inspection she also appeared as if she had just been well and thoroughly kissed. Good; it was about time the two of them realized that they had feelings for each other. Elizabeth waited for James to discreetly reappear a few minutes behind Katherine so as not to raise suspicions. She was surprised when several minutes passed and there was no sign of James. She was even more surprised when she noted that Katherine was determinedly flirting with a circle of young officers and drinking champagne as if it were water. Elizabeth heaved an exasperated sigh; something evidently had gone amiss in their tête-à-tête. Really, were there two more mule headed people on this earth? It was obvious that they belonged together; the sparks fairly flew between them.

At last James reentered the ballroom but instead of wearing the smile that Elizabeth had hoped for he looked deep in thought. But this expression did not last for long. Elizabeth knew the exact moment that he spotted Katherine and the officers for his countenance grew thunderous and he looked as if he wished to do physical harm to someone. Seeking to forestall a potentially unpleasant scene, Elizabeth rushed over to his side.

"James. We've barely spoken all evening. Are you enjoying the party?"

"At this moment, not particularly," he answered shortly.

Elizabeth affectionately chided him, "James, do stop looking at Katherine as if you wish to throttle her. It will not help your cause."

The two stood in a companionable silence for some minutes. Then appearing to reach a decision James asked, "Elizabeth, would you be willing to assist me in a matter of a personal nature?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Of course, James. I would be delighted to assist you." With anyone else Elizabeth might have seized on the opportunity for a bit of teasing but she knew James well enough to know how very difficult this situation must be for him. Instead she broached the subject directly, "If you seek advice regarding Katherine, I would say that the first thing you must do is to stop scowling at her. She will not appreciate it and it is likely to cause her to act in the exact opposite manner than you would prefer."

James colored slightly, "Am I that obvious?"

"Well I have the benefit of having known you for many years and Katherine informed me of all that transpired on your journey," and here she could not resist tormenting him just the tiniest bit, "I must say, you never seemed to be so concerned with my wardrobe choices."

The flush along James' cheekbones deepened and he embarrassedly admitted, "Yes, well there is something about Miss Thompson that brings out a side of me that I would rather did not exist. Frankly, Elizabeth, I am at a loss as to how to proceed with her. Every time we are together we end up fighting."

"I take it that you no longer wish to remain at odds with her but would rather reach a more peaceful accord?"

James gave a small chuckle, 'I do not believe that things could ever be peaceful between the two of us but yes I would like to deepen our relationship. Unfortunately, she is as prickly as a hedgehog and as skittish as a new colt. Anything I do or say sets her off. I am afraid that if I suggested an outing together she would flatly refuse."

Elizabeth gave a brilliant smile, "Leave it to me, James. I will arrange it so that you can have time together without it appearing as if it were your idea. One other piece of advice; Katherine does not respond well to orders. Perhaps you should refrain from confronting her about the house."

James gave a rueful smile, "Oddly enough, Elizabeth, I had managed to reach that conclusion myself. Do not worry; I shall let the subject rest. I have decided on another means of ensuring that she does not move into the house alone."

Elizabeth gave him a shrewd glance. "Something tells me that I do not wish to know your plan. Please do not tell me or I may feel obligated to divulge it to Katherine."

James smiled affectionately at Elizabeth, "You women do tend to stick together."

"Yet here I am assisting you in your pursuit," she laughed.

"Ah yes, but this will benefit Katherine as well as myself." and growing serious again he added, "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Do not mention it, James. I am just happy that you found your match. I was fearful that you would decide to tie yourself to some insipid little miss and that would never do. Now be a good friend and escort me back to my table. I am afraid that even standing has become taxing"

While the two had been conversing, Katherine had been sneaking glances at them. When James had first come into the room, he had looked to be in a horrible mood but that had changed while he spoke with Elizabeth. As the pair made their way to the table, Katherine squared her shoulders and told herself to cease thinking about Commodore Norrington and the caresses that they had shared. It was apparent from the intimate interchange and the smile that he had bestowed on her that James still cared deeply for Elizabeth. She should not be surprised. Jack was also still carrying a torch for her. Katherine wanted to hate her but could not find it in her heart to do so. It was not Elizabeth's fault that James was still in love with her. Besides, did it really matter? After all, bone melting kisses aside; it was not as if she, Katherine, cared one whit for exasperating man.

* * *

AN: Just a heads up. I will not be posting another chapter for awhile. I am going on vacation. As much as I enjoy writing this story, I do not think that I will be taking the time to do so while I am in Florence and Venice. I shall be too busy searching for my Italian Count!

I will likely post next around October 17th. Stay tuned, there is a lot more in store for these two. A little bit of angst and hopefully a lot more humor. Probably some visits from Katherine's father and Jack and maybe even James' mother. Oh and don't forget the lemons!


	13. Recruiting A Lover

Disclaimer: Disney, those #&# rats, owns all of POTC and they are making me suffer while I wait to see what they will do to Norrington in the third movie. Meanwhile I am just playing with him and the other characters for my own amusement.

AN: Thank you to all who wished me a good trip. I had a wonderful time but it's nice to be home and writing again. Sorry about the delay but jet lag caught up and I was too tired to think let alone write a coherent sentence.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed in bit of a blur for Katherine. She was so determined to ignore the effect that James Norrington had had on her that she threw herself into flirtations with several young men. Yet in spite of her frantic efforts, here she was several hours later lying in bed still able to feel the firm pressure of his lips and taste his kisses. It was almost as if he had branded her.

It was useless trying to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes his image filled her mind and she felt a strange yearning to be back in his arms. This really was intolerable. Why on earth was she so attracted to the man? He was rigid, insufferable, arrogant, and for goodness sake she didn't even like him; yet her body responded to even the memory of his touch. Well if this was what other women were always carrying on about and reading about in novels, she could happily live without it. Commodore Norrington made her feel out of control and she did not like that feeling one little bit.

An idea occurred to Katherine. She had fibbed when she said that she was considering propositions of a romantic nature from other men but perhaps that was the solution to her problem. Surely her inexplicable reactions to Commodore Norrington were nothing more than her body's way of telling her that it was ready for physical intimacy. After all she was nearly five and twenty and other than a few kisses and the unfortunate incident with Sir Huntley she had never explored the pleasures of the flesh. Perhaps she should consider taking a lover. It was not as if she had a reputation to protect; half of London already thought her a shameless tart. It did not matter that their assumptions were wrong and based on lies for the damage had been done and there was no reversing it.

Katherine smiled feeling pleased with herself for having figured out the solution to her problem. All she needed to do was to find some nice man to engage in a love affair with and then she would regain control of her errant body. It was too bad that Captain Sparrow was not available for he would surely take her up on her offer. As soon as Katherine had this thought, an inconsistency from earlier in the evening flitted to the forefront of her mind. She remembered that when she and the Commodore had stood on the balcony that she could have sworn that she had smelt rum. She had just been about to comment on it when he had distracted her with the question about why she had not married.

Curiosity drove Katherine from her bed. She pulled on a robe and padded barefoot downstairs and out onto the lawn. The moon gave just enough light for her to be able to make out objects. After a few minutes of looking around for anything amiss, she found it. Next to a tree there was a half empty bottle of rum. Katherine would bet that Jack had left it there, for if someone climbed up to the first branch the position of the tree would give them a clear view into the ballroom. Having solved the mystery Katherine was about to go back inside when another thought occurred.

"Jack Sparrow, come on out and show yourself," she whispered into the night. When she received no reply, she tried again. Still, there was no reply. In a somewhat louder voice she nonchalantly said, "Well I guess I might as well dump out the remains of the rum if there is no one here to claim it," and she lifted the bottle.

"Bloody hell, Katherine, don't do that. What is it with women and the wasting of perfectly good rum?" Jack complained as he emerged from behind a bush.

"I had no intention of actually pouring it out," Katherine loftily decreed. "I was just trying to flush you out of your hiding spot."

Eyeing her suspiciously, Jack asked, "How did you know I was out here?"

"I smelt the rum earlier in the evening."

"And you immediately thought of me? Well I can't say I'm not flattered luv but why would you…" and here a smile of remembrance crossed his features, "Ah yes. You said I tasted of rum." Jack looked ridiculously pleased with himself.

Katherine dryly admonished him, "Do not let it go to your head, Captain Sparrow. It is natural that the smell of rum should cause me to think of you. The only time that I have ever imbibed in it was aboard your ship." Seeing his crestfallen expression she added, "However, I will concede that your kiss did indeed taste of rum and that may have played a minor role in my association between the smell of rum and you."

"How did you know that I was still here and not returned to the Diamond?"

She laughed, "Well when I realized that the bottle was half full, I knew that you could not be far away. You would never waste or leave behind good rum."

Jack joined in her laughter, "I do believe that you are a woman after my own heart, Katherine. Now be a grand lady and give me my rum back."

"Only if you will tell me why you are here."

Jack's expression immediately sobered. "I wanted to see for myself."

"See what?"

"See how happy they are together," Jack mumbled and added, "Now give me my rum."

Katherine's heart went out to him and she handed him the bottle. "Jack, why are you torturing yourself?"

"I can't help it. She was the first woman I ever considered giving up pirating for. Now I understand how Davy Jones must have felt."

"You are wallowing in self pity Jack and it is not very becoming on a man like you. Have you ever stopped to think that you would not be happy living a quiet respectable existence? You need to find a woman who wants to share in your life," Katherine scolded him.

Jack took another swig of rum and contemplated her words. She made sense and deep in his heart he knew that things never would have worked between him and Elizabeth. Dreams of living in a small house and raising a family with Elizabeth had been just that: dreams. Settling down was not in his nature but still a man does reach an age where he would like some sense of family and belonging. And she needn't have been so blunt in her assessment of his situation. He decided to pay her back with a little teasing, "Would you be offering to fill the position yourself?"

"Yes."

Stunned it was all could do to squeak out, "Yes?"

"Well, no. I mean, yes. _Yes_ I would like to have an affair with you, but _no_ I do not wish to marry you. Now are you going to hog all the rum or will you be a gentleman and share?"

Wordlessly Jack handed her the bottle of rum and watched as she took a long draught. He continued to stare at her as if she had sprouted a third eye. Disbelievingly he inquired, "You want to have an affair with me?"

Wiping the mouth of the bottle before handing it back to him she said exasperatedly, "Have you gone hard of hearing, Jack? Yes. I am requesting to have an affair with you."

Regaining some of his composure he demanded, "Why?"

Now it was Katherine who was at a loss for words. For goodness sake here she had just offered herself up as a mistress to a pirate and he was concerned with why. She did not think that he would take too kindly to learning that she wanted to erase all memory of James Norrington's kisses and caresses so she claimed only part of the truth. "Well I am soon to be five and twenty years old and I believe that it is well past time that I experience more of life. After all, I have no desire to marry so there reason to go on saving myself."

Jack groaned. Why did he perpetually find himself in these ridiculous situations? "You're a virgin?"

"You needn't say that like I have some fatal disease," Katherine stated coldly and her tone dared him to make fun of her.

Matching her haughty tone, Jack pronounced, "I am afraid, Katherine, that I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

"What?" Katherine could not believe that he was turning her down.

Jack threw her words back at her, "Have you gone hard of hearing, Katherine? My answer to your generous offer is no."

Indignant at having her proposal refused Katherine demanded, "Why not? You are a pirate. You are supposed to jump at an opportunity like this. You said that you find me attractive."

Jack considered how to answer her question. Under other circumstances she was correct and he would have gladly taken her up on her offer. But earlier he had witnessed the kisses and interchange between her and the Commodore. He knew that she was more likely reacting to James' inept handling of the situation rather than a true desire to have an illicit tryst. Jack silently cursed the burdensome sense of honor that he had developed over the past few years. Life was so much easier when you followed the pirate code of every man for himself. Unfortunately, bonds of friendship negated the pirate code and he had formed a sort of friendship with James Norrington. Katherine belonged to James, even if she had yet to accept that reality, and Jack was not going to poach. Besides he had tried poaching before and it had only led to heartbreak.

An impatient Katherine interrupted his thoughts, "I am awaiting an answer to my perfectly reasonable question."

Jack realized that telling her the truth would only infuriate her so he improvised, "Well, luv, deflowering innocent maidens is not my style. Too much work. I prefer a woman who knows her way around, if you get my meaning."

"That is ludicrous. How is a woman supposed to learn anything if a man won't teach her?"

He could not think quickly enough to counter this rather logical argument so he merely gave a mysterious smile.

"Fine. Be that way. I will just have to find someone else. Thank you for nothing, Captain Sparrow." A huffy Katherine turned to leave.

"Wait." Jack could see that she was hell bent and determined on this course of action and he was certain that the next man she made her proposal to would likely agree to her suggestion. If he appeared to be going along with her wishes, he might be able to save her from her own folly. Jack just hoped that James would be smart enough to stop pissing around and claim what was his before too much more time passed. "I've changed my mind. But if we do this, we do it my way."

Katherine looked like she was about to argue the issue.

"Are you wanting my assistance or not?" Jack snapped.

She gave him a sunny smile and agreed, "Okay. We shall do it your way. Now kiss me."

Jack laughed, "Katherine, the first thing you need to learn is that a man likes to decide when and where he'll kiss a lady. He does not like to be ordered to do so."

"Really Jack, for a pirate you seem inordinately fond of rules and procedures. I fail to see the problem. We've already kissed once before. I am simply requesting a kiss to seal our bargain."

Because she had a valid point, Jack decided that one little kiss would not be entirely out of order. Besides it was not his fault that James had made such a muck of things. Surely he deserved a little repayment for his noble intentions? Jack took her into his arms and began to kiss her. He had meant to keep the kiss light and superficial but Katherine persisted in deepening the kiss and he followed; after all he was made of flesh and blood not stone and she was a tantalizing young woman.

After several minutes they broke apart. Jack wryly noted that she appeared more vexed than dazed with passion.

Cautiously she offered, "Well…that was pleasant. Wasn't it?"

Wounded male pride fought with amusement at the absurdity of the situation; obviously his kisses had been found wanting. Amusement won but he was careful not to show it to Katherine. "Aye, Katherine. Very pleasant. Now luv it's time you get going inside. I'll let you know next time I'm back and we can explore some more pleasant activities."

An unusually subdued Katherine agreed, "Yes, it is rather late. I look forward to hearing from you." and she headed inside.

Jack stood in the garden for several minutes contemplating the lengths that one was forced to go to assist a friend. James Norrington was going to owe him a rather large debt before this whole situation was resolved. As he headed for the ship, it occurred to him that not once since Katherine had made her offer had he thought of Elizabeth. In fact, even thinking of Elizabeth now did not cause the usual pang in his heart. Perhaps Norrington wasn't going to be so very much in his debt after all.

As Katherine crawled back into bed, she reviewed the events of the past half hour. The kiss had indeed been very pleasant. Jack Sparrow evidently knew what he was doing when it came to kissing. The only problem was that it was still James Norrington's touch that she craved.


	14. A Pleasant Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original POTC characters. I do own Katherine but she's not much fun without James to play with.

* * *

"Do stop being difficult Katherine. It will be fun." an exasperated Elizabeth said cajolingly.

"I have no doubt that I should enjoy the sailing Elizabeth but the company would leave much to be desired." Seeing Elizabeth's wounded expression she added, "Don't be absurd Elizabeth I am not referring to you and Will. I am referring to your Commodore."

"James is hardly _my _Commodore, Katherine. But that is just the point. I long to go sailing and James owns the only private sailboat in Port Royal. Given our history it would be rather awkward for James, Will, and I to go on an outing together. If you come along, it will ease the situation."

"Elizabeth I highly doubt that my presence would ease any tensions. More likely the Commodore and I will end up throwing each other overboard." Katherine wryly contradicted.

Elizabeth laughed, "Well that would have the benefit of eliminating any awkward silences." and here she put on her best pleading puppy look, "However, if you cannot do this one tiny little favor for a friend…"

Katherine knew when she was beaten. "Fine. I shall accompany you but do not expect me to be deferential to the man. It may be his boat but I will not take orders from him."

"Wonderful! We shall go tomorrow. I will have Mrs. Clancy pack us a hamper for lunch."

"Does Commodore Norrington even know that I will be coming?"

Smiling mischievously Elizabeth assured her, "Of course he knows. I believe that he took only slightly more prodding than you to agree. Now what will you wear? I think that we can safely say that breeches are out of the question."

"Elizabeth, if you were not pregnant…"

* * *

The next morning found Katherine looking forward to the outing. It had been far too long since she had sailed and she had missed it horribly. The opportunity to crew would more than make up for the fact that she would have to endure Commodore Norrington's company for a few hours. Last night she had modified one of her day dresses into a sailing costume like she had worn aboard the ship during her journey. Katherine refused to dwell on why she did not simply wear the drab brown dress that had already been converted but had instead chosen one of her more flatteringly colored outfits to refit.

When she joined Will in the parlor, Will gallantly commented to her, "You look lovely Miss Thompson. I see that you are all set to sail."

Unable to contain her joy at the prospect of a day of sailing Katherine grinned, "Thank you for the compliment but please do call me Katherine. I believe that it is more than proper since Elizabeth and I have grown to be such good friends."

"Very well then, I'll call you Katherine and you must call me Will. We really are not so terribly formal here in Port Royal anyway. I am grateful to you for agreeing to accompany us on this outing. Ever since she has become with child, Elizabeth has taken to having the oddest whims."

Elizabeth entered the room just in time to hear his last words. "Yes I have indeed developed some strange desires and tastes and I thank you dear husband for doing your best to fulfill them."

Katherine watched as a slow flush crept up Will's neck and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. She supposed that some of the desires had to do with matters of a very personal nature and speculated that this was part of the reason why Will was so unwilling to deny Elizabeth anything. She wondered what it would be like to have a man so obviously and completely in love with you.

"Well we had better be going." Will said in a poorly concealed attempt to redirect the conversation. Elizabeth merely laughed and the three left the house.

When they arrived at the dock, James was busy preparing for sail. Once again he had eschewed his uniform. This time it was in favor of a simple pair of breeches and white shirt. Katherine hated to admit it but he did look rather handsome and actually much younger.

"Good morning Elizabeth, Will, Miss Thompson." James greeted them while continuing to work. "Will, if you'll help me unfurl this sail we can get under way soon."

"What can I do to assist?" Katherine queried.

James stopped working and considered her for moment. Katherine waited for him to dismiss her help and was ready to take him to task.

"It would help if you could secure the line…" his request was interrupted by a groan from Elizabeth.

The three immediately rushed to her side and Will helped her to sit down. Elizabeth fanned herself and said apologetically, "I am so sorry. It would appear as if my offspring has other plans for today. I fear that I am feeling rather queasy and I doubt that sailing is a good idea."

Katherine immediately sympathized, "Of course Elizabeth, let's take you home shall we?"

"Oh no, Katherine. Will can see me home. You and James must continue with the outing. I should so hate to see all this planning and work go to waste."

"Nonsense. We shall do it another day." Katherine firmly declared.

Elizabeth adopted a stubborn set to her jaw. "I insist Katherine. Please do not make me feel worse about this than I already do."

"Will?" Katherine appealed for help.

Will felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand and understanding dawned. Not once during her pregnancy had Elizabeth felt any sort of queasiness. In fact it was a joke between them how she had a stomach of cast iron. It was a little much to believe that at this precise moment that should change. He noticed James looked decidedly unconcerned which wasn't like James at all. The two of them were up to something. Well, he wasn't going to spoil their plotting. "I agree with Elizabeth. No use in everyone staying behind. I am sure that you and James are capable of sailing without my assistance."

Over Katherine's head, James shot Will a look of gratitude. James picked up the hamper and stowed it onboard. "Yes, well that is settled. Shall we get under way Miss Thompson?"

Katherine stood on the dock and looked in vain for some sort of divine intervention that would prevent her from having to accompany the Commodore alone. When there was none forthcoming, she shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Yes Commodore Norrington, we might as well set sail. I shall see you two later. I hope that you feel better Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gave a beaming smile, "Thank you Katherine. I am certain that everything will be much better in a little while. Have fun. Will, can you help me to my feet?" The pair made their way down the dock with Will whispering into Elizabeth's ear and Elizabeth emitting a low giggle.

"Miss Thompson?" James prompted.

Katherine boarded the boat. She supposed that she might as well enjoy what she could from this farce. The sailing would be pleasurable even if the company was not and the Commodore was surely no more thrilled with the arrangement than she. It would be unbelievably rude to sulk about the situation.

* * *

An hour later found them peacefully enjoying the feel of the wind and the smell of the sea. Neither had said much to each other beyond the occasional request for assistance. Katherine was surprised at how well they worked together with each seeming to instinctively know what the other was about to do. Now that they were under full sail there was little to do but sit back and relax.

James began to unpack the hamper of food. "Would you care for something to eat or drink?'

"Thank you Commodore Norrington. The sea air does give one an appetite doesn't it?'

"James."

"What?"

"Call me James."

"But that wouldn't be proper." Katherine protested.

"I thought you were the one who did not give a fig for social conventions." James teased her and added, "You call Will by his first name. This is scarcely any different."

It was highly disconcerting to have James quote her own words back at her but he was correct; she did not care much about the proprieties. That was not what she found objectionable about calling him by his first name. What she found objectionable was the level of intimacy that it fostered but she could not very well tell him that. "Fine. James."

"Good. Now, what would you like to eat Katherine?"

Katherine was about to take him to task for using her given name without permission when she saw the smile on his face; that rat. He was baiting her. He was just waiting for her to object. "Well _James_ I think that I shall have one of those delicious looking pieces of chicken."

The two ate in companionable silence for awhile before James queried, "Why did you move to Port Royal?"

"I… I would rather not discuss that. Suffice to say that I was essentially running from my problems and my family was more than willing to assist me." After a few more minutes of silence she offered, "I would like to apologize for tricking you into escorting me. It was not fair of us to do so but I really did need to leave London and you were the quickest way for me to do so."

James gave her a considering look. "Apology accepted. Your instincts were correct. I would not have escorted you if I had known that you were … well that does not matter. No lasting harm was done. Besides you provided my mother with a great deal of entertainment at my expense. I am sure that she owes you a debt of gratitude"

"Your mother?"

James grinned, "Yes. I wondered why she wished me an interesting journey when I told her that I was escorting the unassuming and quiet elder Miss Thompson. Evidently the two of you have crossed paths before and she knew the truth of the matter."

Katherine laughed, "Wait a moment; your mother is Clarice Norrington. I do not know why that did not occur to me before now. We have occasionally attended the same social functions. I do quite like your mother. She says what she thinks and does not care about others' opinions of her. I can scarcely believe that she is your mother."

"Yes. That is the reaction of most upon learning of our relation." James agreed dryly. "I believe that I take after my father more than her although she does her best to alter that fact."

The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly and quickly. James and Katherine had returned to the easy state of conversation and comradeship that had existed before, when they had discussed literature. The state that had existed before James had firmly put his foot in his mouth by offering to have Elizabeth teach Katherine how to attract a husband.

Upon their return to shore James was happy with the progress that he had made in repairing and furthering their relationship. Not only had he and Katherine spent several hours in each other's company without once resorting to bickering, but he had also secured a promise from her to join him again for sailing on the following Sunday.

That evening an extremely optimistic and smug James wrote a letter to his mother:

_**Mother, **_

_**At our last meeting you expressed a wish to come visit. I believe that the time is now appropriate. Perhaps you would care to join me for the Christmas holidays?**_

_**You should plan on spending at least a few months as I have hopes of presenting you with the Christmas gift for which , as you constantly remind me, you have long awaited.**_

_**Your loving son, **_

_**James**_

_**P.S. A friendly warning would not have been unwelcome.**_


	15. Christmas Plans

Disclaimer: Nope. They're not mine. Life is a bitch and then you die.

AN: To those who faithfully review, bless you. To those who never review, just click on the damn button and do so. You will make my life ever so much better.

* * *

As she absent mindedly opened and examined her mail, Katherine mentally reviewed the past few weeks. She smiled to herself as she realized that she and James had gone sailing on three occasions and that, with the exception of one minor verbal skirmish, they had gotten along rather well. The tension that had gripped her every time that she was near him seemed to have diminished somewhat. Maybe they could develop a friendship based on their mutual joy of sailing and reading.

She had also met with Jack for two more assignations. A frown creased her brow as she recalled those memories; things hadn't progressed any further than kisses and the occasional light caress. While this was most pleasurable, it was also all rather tame. It really was rather disappointing. Katherine had expected things to move along more quickly than they had been doing. She would have to speak to Jack about their lack of progress when she met him tonight; after all she wasn't getting any younger. Her line of thought was interrupted when she read the letter from her father:

_**Katherine,**_

_**I shall set sail in two weeks for Port Royal. It is time that I check on Cuthbert's estate and the changes that you have undertaken to make. Please do not view this as a lack of faith in your abilities. I am certain that you have everything well in hand but there are formalities to be followed and documents to sign before the estate will fully pass into your hands. If everything is in order, as I suspect it shall be, then I can relinquish guardianship and allow you to take full reign.**_

_**It will have the extra benefit of placing me with you for the holidays. I am certain that you will find it comforting to have some family with you during the season. We also have some personal matters to discuss that are better addressed face to face.**_

_**Regards, **_

_**Your Father**_

_**P.S. I really have missed you my dear.**_

Impatiently she brushed the tears from her eyes. This was the first indication that her father had given that he was ready to put the past events firmly into the past. She missed her family and in particular her father with whom she had always been very close. It was his rejection that had hurt the most and, until this one, all of his letters had been impersonal in nature. She found that she was suddenly anticipating the holidays with a great deal more enthusiasm. It had been difficult to get into the spirit when everything had remained sunny and warm for she was used to snow marking the beginning of the celebrations. Katherine gave a light laugh as it occurred to her that she would be seeing her father in just a little over a fortnight.

There was so much for her to accomplish not the least of all being a chat with Mr. Jenkins who was overseeing the renovations. Work on the house was stalled and despite her prodding not much progress had been made. She found it difficult to comprehend why all of the craftsmen and laborers should be so busy that they could not squeeze time out to finish the work on her home. It would only take a few weeks' worth of solid work to make it habitable. The refurbishment would still not be complete by the time her father arrived but there could be enough progress to make a good impression.

Perhaps she should offer a bonus? A little extra money this time of year would surely not go wanting.

* * *

That evening as they reclined on a blanket contemplating the stars, she happily shared her news with Jack. Jack smiled and voiced all the right sentiments but she could see that her mention of spending Christmas with a family member brought a wistful expression to his face. This led her to make a daring suggestion.

"Jack, on Christmas Eve Governor Swann will be hosting a ball."

His mood not lifting he replied, "Yes, I know. He does so every year. However for some reason my invitation never seems to find its way to me."

Grinning mischievously Katherine revealed, "Well be that as it may, I have a feeling that this year you may just find that you receive one. After all, I just happen to be assisting his secretary with the arrangements and one of my tasks is to send the invitations."

"Ah yes, that could make a small difference." and he gave her an appreciative smile but it soon faded. "What would be the point dear lady? I could hardly go parading through a party full of military men and politicians. I don't fancy spending Christmas in the gaol with only a mangy mutt to keep me company."

"That would indeed be unpleasant, but what you do not know Jack is that this year the ball is going to be different. "

"How so?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's going to be a masquerade." Seeing his surprise she added, "It is unusual and unconventional, I know. Elizabeth came up with the idea and insisted upon it. Her father, rather like Will, finds it more difficult every day that passes to deny her anything." Katherine could practically see the wheels turning in Jack's head.

"Well now, that is interesting. What would one have to do to get one of these said invitations?"

"It would be my pleasure to direct one your way; after all we are on intimate terms. But I do have one request. Actually it's more in the line of a complaint."

"Yes?"

"Things are moving too slowly. This is the fourth time we have been alone and we have done little more than kiss." she complained.

Jack was torn between being offended and being amused. It was a state that he often found himself in when he was with her. "Katherine, as I have said before, I believe that it is customary to let the man decide these things."

"Jack, I am looking to have an affair and a few kisses hardly qualify as an affair. Now are you going to ravish me or do I have to find someone else?"

Jack considered her question and then a smile that made him worthy of the title Pirate formed on his lips, "Katherine?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Stop talking so much and come closer." He lowered his head and his lips covered hers.

Her eyes drifted close and she let her mind wander giving herself over to the sensations that he evoked. As on the last three occasions, she found his kisses to be pleasant and oddly reassuring. Then the tone of the kiss changed and it became more enticing more demanding more thrilling. His fingers drifted down and lightly caressed her through the barrier of her gown. But this time they did not stop there. He slowly unfastened her bodice and then pushed it down to her waist so that only her silk chemise was covering her. The cool air met her thinly veiled breasts and his questing fingers grew more insistent and teased and prodded her already tight nipples. Katherine felt a thrill of excitement course through her and she arched up to meet him. It felt delicious. When his mouth replaced his fingers on the tip of one aching breast Katherine thought that she might die from the sheer wonderfulness of it. He lathed the delicate peak through the thin barrier of silk and Katherine was unable to prevent a desperate low moan, "James."

The word had the same effect on Jack as it had had on James. Jack was suddenly reminded of where he was and who he was with. He had only meant to scare her into some sort of retreat but things had gotten out of control. Reluctantly he pulled back and ignored Katherine's discontented protest at the loss of his lips. His fingers quickly and somewhat roughly repaired her bodice to its rightful state.

Katherine, with her eyes now wide open, demanded, "Whatever is the matter? Why did you stop?"

With a touch of asperity Jack told her, "Luv, I have on occasion had a woman who lay beneath me doing her duty and thinking of England. I, however, draw the line at having a woman lay beneath me thinking of an English Commodore." At her confused expression he elaborated, "My name is Jack **not** James as you so enticingly murmured a few short moments ago."

Katherine's' face reflected a range of emotions from stunned to embarrassed to chagrined. "Jack I did not mean to …. I was not…" She could not finish the denial because she had in truth been thinking of James and imagining his hands on her. In a small voice she offered, "I'm sorry Jack."

"Apology accepted Katherine. I was foolish to do what I did. I will not apologize because it's what's in my blood but I knew the risk. I knew of your liking for your Commodore before I entered this bargain."

"He is not my Commodore." Katherine protested. "We only just barely get along. This makes no sense at all." she finished on an almost petulant note.

"Desire rarely does. Why don't you try kissing him again and see what happens? You two seemed cozy enough when I saw you on the balcony."

"He was just trying to scare me into not living alone."

Jack smiled to himself. It appeared as if he and James were more alike than he had thought. They had both sought to frighten the lady and he would wager that he was not the only one who had found himself losing control of his passions. Jack had seen their kiss and he had also seen James take an unusually long time on the balcony after she had gone inside. James had had the look of a man trying valiantly to leash his ardor. "Are you sure that was his only reason?"

"Quite. He has not even so much as touched me since that night." Katherine was unaware of the wistful note in her voice.

God, he forgot what an innocent she was. It had been a long time since he had spoken with a lady so naïve in matters of the flesh. "Katherine for the foreseeable future I will not be touching you either. Not because I do not wish to but because I would not be able to stop at a mere touch. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Katherine's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small "oh". "Jack do you think that he? Hhmmmnnn." She pondered Jack's words for awhile. "Well then, I shall just have to put my request for an affair to him." she announced with a decided air.

Jack was thankful that she was so preoccupied with her discovery that she failed to see the devilish grin that spread across his face. This was going to be priceless and he did not want to miss the entertainment. "Aye, Katherine that is a good idea. Why don't you wait until the ball? It will add a thrilling touch of mystery to your suggestion. He will not able to resist."

The ache in Jack's groin only allowed for approximately three seconds worth of guilt over his manipulation; seeing the good Commodore's reaction would be worth a fair amount of gold. Surely he was entitled to a little more payment for his efforts to keep Katherine out of trouble? If it was not to be collected in kisses then he would collect it another way. Norrington was going to hit the roof when she made him her offer to engage in an illicit dalliance. Jack found that he was suddenly anticipating the holidays with a great deal more enthusiasm.


	16. Parental Advice

Disclaimer: Sigh. None of POTC is mine. I need a drink.

* * *

"Katherine I am so terribly sorry that your mother and I did not do more to defend your name." Mr. Thompson sadly informed his daughter.

Unable to fully forgive what had felt like a total betrayal of her love and affection, Katherine softly said, "I wish that you would have listened to me father. You know that while I can be rash and impulsive, I rarely do anything completely untoward." Here Katherine had to tamp down a feeling of guilt that she was in fact at this very time planning on entering an illicit love affair. She would wager that most would find that behavior unladylike. But she firmly pushed her pangs of conscience aside; her reputation was already ruined so why not engage in a discreet liaison?

"Yes, I know. I am not defending my actions but when Mr. Giles and Mr. Sneed added their voices to the fray, the evidence seemed overwhelming. Still, I should have known that you would never lie about such a thing."

Stunned, Katherine remained mute for a moment and considered this information. She had had no idea that other gentlemen had corroborated Sir Huntley's false claims. Of course it had been that horrible Mr. Giles. On more than one occasion, Katherine had felt obliged to deliver him a cutting set down when he had become far too familiar. That she had done so in front of others had probably raised the level of his animosity towards her. As for Mr. Sneed, she could not recall any interaction that she had had with him be it positive or negative. However, he was Mr. Giles' best friend and a fellow of little backbone so she supposed that he had just followed his friend's lead. "What made you change your mind about my guilt?"

Mr. Thompson winced at the directness of her question but was unsurprised that she had asked it. "Well Mr. Sneed came to me and confessed that he had in fact not witnessed the scene that Sir Huntley claimed had happened. Once he did that and I calmly looked at all of the facts, I had to acknowledge that the story was rather preposterous. And by then of course the whispers had started about how Huntley was facing financial ruin. Between your dowry and inheritance, marriage to you must have seemed like the answer to his prayers."

Katherine digested this latest piece of news. At last the whole situation made sense. Sir Huntley had never seemed particularly enamored of her before that night in the garden at the house party; actually she would have sworn that he had disliked her. He had always struck her as the type of man who wanted a biddable wife who would quietly fade into the background and construct her world around him. His sudden declaration of undying love and proposal had caught her unawares and without thought she had laughed. She had not meant to be unkind but the thought of her and Huntley marrying was ludicrous. Unfortunately her laughter had angered him and he had sought to quiet her by force. After several minutes struggle, she had escaped by kneeing him in the groin and running back to the house. Never had she dreamt that he would take revenge by asserting that she had lain in wait for him in his rooms dressed in nothing by her nightgown hoping to entice him into an affair. Never would she have thought that anyone would actually believe such a story. If she had had any inkling that he would do such a thing, she would have immediately told someone of the incident in the garden. Instead she had originally kept her silence regarding his behavior because she had felt remorse concerning her laughter and she had after all handled the situation herself; or so she had thought. By the time Sir Huntley had made his accusation, her story had seemed like nothing more than a feeble attempt to evade blame.

"Well I am glad that you did not try to force me to accept his proposal but instead gave me the choice between him, Mr. Stokes, and Port Royal."

"I suppose that it showed at least a shred of common sense on my part that I did so. I must admit that his offer for your hand in the face of his claim regarding your behavior did strike me as rather odd at the time but he played the role of the honorable gentleman so well that I did not see through him. He must have had quite the shock when I did not compel you to marry him." This last was said with the first trace of humor to grace their conversation. Then he sobered, "Your reputation has been cleared with most of those in the know. The gossip has died down and if you wish to return to London I am certain that no longer will you be haunted by malicious whispers."

Katherine smiled warmly at her father. She decided to let go of any further traces of ill will. What had happened was in the past and all of them had been damaged by the lies of Huntley and Giles. Whoever would have thought that Mr. Sneed would develop the gumption to contradict his friend and help clear her name? She would have to send him a note of thanks. "I think that I will stay here. I have grown to like Port Royal."

"Why does that not surprise me? However, now you know that there is no longer any reason for you worry about the past overshadowing your future. There is no fault for any future husband to find with your behavior." Mr. Thompson assured her with a small smile.

"Father I have not changed my mind on that score. While I am glad that the truth has come out, I am no more interested in marriage than I ever was. I am quite content as I am. You will have to rely on Violet to make you a grandfather."

With a puzzled look on his face he said, "But I thought… I assumed that… Never mind Kat, I was mistaken." He made a mental note to speak to Commodore Norrington as soon as possible. From the letter that he had received from the Commodore and the conversations that he had had with Mrs. Norrington during the crossing, he had believed that the matter of marriage was a forgone conclusion and that it was merely the formality of an official proposal that he had given his blessing to. Evidently either he or Commodore Norrington was operating under a serious bit of misinformation and he would bet that it was the later.

Katherine, overjoyed at hearing her father once again addressing her by his pet name for her, did not register his confusion.

* * *

"Have you not the sense that God gave a flea? Really James, I swear you take after your father more than is good for you." Mrs. Norrington exasperatedly berated her son.

An offended James drawled, "Mother I hardly see how this is any of your concern. I believe that I am of age and capable of handling my own affairs."

"Well you are not handling them very well. What were you thinking? I barely know the young woman and even I could tell you that she will not take kindly to having you map out her future without first consulting her."

"I did **not** map out her future. I simply asked permission from her father before broaching the topic with her. It is the accepted manner of dealing with these matters." James' tone was a little less assured than it had been moments earlier. Come to think of it, Katherine probably would have preferred to have discussed the topic of marriage before her father was consulted. She could be so infuriatingly independent. "Damn it mother, all I did was seek his blessing. I repeat; that it is the proper way to handle the situation."

Mrs. Norrington smiled at James' belligerent tone. Just like his father had always done, James often reverted to acting the recalcitrant child when his plans were questioned or thwarted. Sighing she queried, "Have you two discussed the topic in general terms?" and seeing her son's abashed expression added, "Have you even exchanged declarations of affection?"

James' countenance grew more uncertain. He mumbled, "I thought that I would wait until the Christmas Ball to declare myself. It seemed more romantic that way."

It took all of her considerable dissembling skills to keep from showing her amusement at witnessing her usually so self contained son finding himself in a situation that left him floundering. James must truly love this young woman for him to be attempting romantic gestures. Unfortunately, he was such a novice in that arena that he was in danger of making a complete mess of it. "You are correct James. A Christmas proposal would indeed be very romantic. However, if Mr. Thompson is the first to broach the topic with Katherine then I am afraid that your suit will be rejected before it is even heard." At her son's frustrated sigh she soothingly added, "Do not worry. I shall approach Mr. Thompson and request that he refrain from mentioning anything to Katherine. I am certain that he will see the wisdom in this."

"That would be most helpful. Thank you mother."

With that potential crisis averted she tackled the next problem, "Now, what were you planning on dressing as? And do not tell me that you plan to forego donning a disguise."

A faint blush suffused his cheekbones. He had thought the costume a good idea but perhaps he was wrong? Perhaps it was merely silly? It certainly would be unexpected of him and he rather enjoyed the irony of his choice. Having no doubt that his mother would voice her true opinion, he offered, "I was planning on dressing as a pirate." At Mrs. Norrington's nonplussed expression he hastily sought to explain, "On our journey from England we had a run in with Captain Sparrow. Katherine seemed rather fascinated by the whole encounter."

Clarice Norrington was delighted beyond words. There was hope for her son after all. Maybe just maybe he had inherited more of her sensibilities that she had credited him with. "That is an excellent choice James! Romantic and considering that it will be you who is wearing it lighthearted as well."

James' usual expression of smugness returned, "Thank you. I believe that Katherine will find it amusing."

"Now we need to work on what you will say to her."

For the reminder of teatime, James and his mother plotted out how best to woo Katherine on the night of the masquerade. When they were finished, James was certain that he could not be anything but successful in his pursuit and that Katherine would soon be his wife.


	17. The Christmas Ball

Disclaimer: Norrington and other POTC characters and settings are owned by Disney. Everything else is owned by me. Do you think that they would consider a trade?

* * *

The week leading up to the Christmas Ball proved highly stressful for Katherine. It began with a luncheon with Mrs. Norrington during which for some unaccountable reason Katherine had felt as if she were being vetted for some unknown purpose. It continued with her having conversations with Mr. Jenkins in which she again pleaded that work should continue on her house only to find that in spite of the overly generous wages she offered she was still denied her request. The capper however took place when Elizabeth decided to deliver over a month earlier than the doctor had predicted.

The last event only firmed Katherine's resolve regarding marriage. Elizabeth's birthing was the first that she had ever been present for and it had appalled her. Why on earth would a woman choose to go through that amount of pain? Still, she had to admit that Elizabeth and Will's daughter was indeed adorable.

That evening Katherine met with Jack and informed him of the birth.

Jack was surprised to find that the news did not bother him as much as he had thought it would. Actually he felt a rather large measure of happiness for the couple. Now that was indeed surprising. Ever since he had begun his meetings with Katherine, his longing for Elizabeth had slowly waned. He did not kid himself that he was in love with Katherine but evidently she had managed to help him navigate through the sting of rejection. In fact he now found himself anticipating his next trip to Tortuga and the delights to be found there. "What did they decide to call the whelp?" Jack queried.

"They named her Pearl. I am not sure why but the name seemed to have some deeper meaning for them. At any rate, it's a beautiful name and she is a beautiful baby."

Jack smiled upon learning their choice of name. It was fitting that the child should be so named. He only hoped that she fared better than his once beloved ship. "I'll have to leave the young lass a present when I attend the party."

"Do you really think that wise Jack? You do not want to call attention to yourself. After all, no one but me knows that you are attending." Katherine worriedly questioned.

"Don't worry about me luv. With my costume not even your Commodore will recognize me. I'll be hiding in plain sight, so that even if one were to look at me and see me one would not actually be seeing what one thought he was seeing, savvy?" he reassured her with a cocky grin.

* * *

Katherine anxiously scanned the ballroom. She was nervous. No she was more than nervous. Between Jack sneaking in and her plan to ask James for an affair there were too many plots afoot for her comfort. She had not worked out exactly how she was going to approach James. After all, how does a young lady inform a gentleman that she would like to be his mistress? Katherine's stomach churned at the thought that he might decline her offer or even worse laugh at her. Jack had reassured her again and again that neither of these possibilities was likely to happen but still she was nervous. Moral support was called for. If only she could find Jack; but he had maddeningly refused to tell her what his costume was going to be and with the crush of people present it was difficult to search him out.

"Plain sight. He said that he would be in plain sight." she mumbled to herself as she made her way though the crowds. It was odd how relatively silent the ballroom was given the amount of people but most seemed to be taking the idea of remaining incognito until midnight to heart. Speaking would be one more clue with which to identify people so many merely made due with pantomime conversations and dancing. Then she spotted him lurking at a table in a darkened corner. Her lips quirked at his choice of costume; it certainly was audacious but there was no doubt that no one but Jack would show up in such a costume.

Relieved that she could at last pour out her last minute doubts and fears, she joined him at the table. "I must admit that your choice of costume is inspired."

Jack merely tipped his head in acknowledgment at her compliment.

"This is quite a turnout. Elizabeth had said that Governor Swann invites almost the whole of Port Royal but I had thought she was exaggerating."

She still received no verbal response.

"Okay Jack, you have decided to remain mysterious but you have to give me credit for finding you out." Katherine noted his quick intake of breath when she addressed him by his name. "Well really Jack, do not be so shocked that I figured it out or I will be insulted that you so doubt my intelligence."

Jack remained mute.

Heaving a sigh, Katherine told him, "Fine. Remain silent. You will not get me to second guess myself. I have far more important things to worry about. I have already spotted James." and here she laughed, "Can you believe that he dressed as an Admiral? That man has absolutely no sense of romance or adventure." Suddenly sober she confided, "That's what has me worried Jack. I do not know how he will respond to my suggestion of an amorous liaison between us. He is so damn prim and proper."

Silence met her confession.

Growing frustrated Katherine informed him, "Jack your game really is not helping my composure so I shall take my leave. If you decide to take a look at Pearl, she is in the third room to the left on the second floor. I would suggest that you leave before the unmasking."

She left to go find James and speak to him. The waiting was only increasing her state of unease so she would just get it over with and then they could enjoy the party. Maybe they could even take a stroll to the more secluded part of the gardens.

With a smile she made her way towards the Admiral only to be waylaid be Zeus, also known as her father. "Kat, what a crowd Swanny has assembled. There is hardly room to walk let alone dance. Fellow always did know how to throw a party. By the way have you seen him? He did not tell me what he was dressing as and I wanted a few words with him."

"He is dressed as Bacchus. I last saw him by the buffet table. You might want to start there."

"Thank you my dear. I hope that you are enjoying yourself."

As she watched her father walk away, Katherine realized that she had now lost sight of James. Searching, she finally found him on the dance floor with a shepardess. Oh well, there was nothing to do but wait until the dance was over. As she stood off to the side, the strains of a conversation drifted to her.

"I must say that this is going to be a very jolly Christmas. Between tonight's festivities and the extra cash, the holidays are off to a good start."

Another male voice that sounded suspiciously like Mr. Jenkins answered, "Yes. The money has certainly been welcome." and he chuckled, 'Even more so because it was for doing absolutely nothing."

"Did he ever tell you why he didn't want the house completed?"

"No. But far be it for me to question the Commodore; especially when he was being so free with the sterling. However, I'll be glad when he gives the go ahead and I don't have to listen to Miss Thompson plead her case every day. She's a hard lady to deny."

Their voices faded as the two men walked away. Katherine stood stock still digesting what she had heard. James Norrington had been blocking the progress on her house. How dare he? She could feel herself nearly quivering with anger at the unmitigated presumption of the man. Impatiently she waited for the dance to end so that she could claim his attention. Only now it was not so that she could make her proposal but rather so that she could give him a piece of her mind!

As the last notes of the music died out, Katherine made a beeline to the Admiral and quickly reached his side. "This is my dance I believe." she told him throwing over all strictures that dictated against a lady asking a gentleman to dance.

With a small shrug of his shoulders, he acquiesced and took her into his arms as a waltz began. Katherine was so enraged that she could not find the words to tell him what she thought about his actions. They danced silently for a bit with her holding herself stiffly.

"You… you… you are the most annoying odious man it has ever been my misfortune to meet." Katherine hissed at him at last finding her voice.

"Well now luv, that is a bit of an overreaction to my costume, wouldn't you say?" a merry voiced teased her. "Here I thought I was being right clever by joining the enemy so to speak. Besides I hear that women can't resist a man in uniform."

Katherine did not hear any of Jack's comments after his first few words. It felt as if her stomach had dropped to the floor. Dear God this was Jack! She should have known immediately that it was not James with whom she was dancing. Not only was Jack slighter of build and a few inches shorter but she had not felt the tingle that occurred every time she touched James. The mistake had been easy enough to make when separated by a crowd but up close it was obvious that this was not James Norrington.; a fact that she certainly would have registered earlier if she had not been blinded by fury.

But if this was Jack then who was the pirate she had confided in earlier? The room started to spin and she felt as if she were going to faint. "Jack take me out of here. _Now, _p_lease_."

Jack could hear the urgency in her voice and for once fulfilled a request without bothering to tease. He escorted her out into the garden and stopped near a fountain. After helping her to sit on the edge, he pulled off his mask and then hers. "Katherine, calm down and take a breath. Put some water on your wrists." he soothed and sat down next to her placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Now tell Uncle Jack what's wrong."

"Yes, please do tell **_Uncle_** Jack what is bothering you Katherine." The cold voice caused both Jack and Katherine to jump up and shoot startled glances at the glowering pirate who had followed them from the ballroom. James had watched ever since she had made her way from his table. At first he had been too stunned by her unintentional revelation to him to say or do anything. That she had expressed a desire to have an affair with him initially filled him with joy but this feeling was soon replaced by a simmering anger. An amorous liaison she had said. She wanted to have a short term temporary sordid little tryst with him. The very thought of this made him see red. He was in her life for good and the sooner that she accepted that the better. As for her snuggling out here with Sparrow, well he would soon put paid to this little scenario. "Sparrow, I suggest that you leave us. Katherine and I have matters to discuss privately."

Matching the iciness of his tone, Katherine denied, "We have nothing to say to each other Commodore Norrington."

"Oh I beg to differ Katherine. We have your interesting offer to discuss. Surely we must sort out the terms of our liaison?" he silkily contradicted. "Leave Sparrow, before I call some marines to clap you in irons."

Jack hesitated. He was torn. It was not that he was bothered by gallant thoughts of protecting her from Norrington's wrath but rather that the coming events were certain to be amusing and he did not wish to miss them. However, a look at James' face assured him that leaving was the wisest option. "Yes. Well you two lovebirds have much to talk about. I'll just be leaving you then." He ignored Katherine's outraged "Jack!" as he sauntered away.

Katherine and James stood glaring at each other. Neither wanted to be the first to speak. Finally, James arched an eyebrow and inquired, "Well?"

"Well what?" Katherine spat at him.

"I am waiting to hear you elaborate on your comments from earlier. Surely you must agree that if we are to have an affair then we need to decide how to proceed?" he stated in a supercilious tone.

"There is no need for us to discuss anything Commodore Norrington. It was a grave error in judgment for me to even consider such a possibility. I have since seen my folly and have no desire to pursue any sort of relationship with you. Now if you will excuse me, I should head back inside." Katherine was proud of how calm and controlled her voice seemed when in reality she wanted to shriek at him.

James' eyes narrowed. He could tell that she was furious, but why? Of the two of them, he was the injured party. Stepping closer he peered down into her face and demanded, "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so affronted when I was the one insulted?"

Katherine did not know where to begin in her tirade. "Insulted? You were insulted by my suggestion? Well that certainly is rich coming from an overbearing high handed low down snake in the grass!"

"What are you talking about? I have done nothing but act the gentleman with you."

"You deliberately sabotaged my plans to have my house refurbished." she informed him while jabbing at his chest with her finger.

An unrepentant James acknowledged, "Yes, I did put a stop to the work. You could not be allowed to move in on your own."

"ALLOWED?" Katherine shouted at him.

"You heard me; allowed. It is past time someone took you in hand and curbed your obstinate headstrong tendencies." His own anger leant harshness to his words.

"For your information James Norrington, I am well able to make my own choices with no interference from a smug pompous bastard like you."

During their sparring they had drawn closer so that now they were literally nose to nose.

"Oh yes, I can tell just how capable you are. You demonstrated your talents tonight. Like some dimwitted strumpet you talked of illicit liaisons without even knowing who you were talking to." James forced the words through his clenched teeth.

"STRUMPET? You dare to call me a strumpet? You... you… you…" Katherine's talent for words completely failed her so she resorted to pushing at his chest to express her outrage. Unlike the last time that she had attempted this maneuver, this time he was not as solidly positioned. This time he did indeed move. Not only did he move but he overbalanced backwards and landed with a splash into the fountain. Horrorstruck, Katherine just stared for a moment and then her sense of self preservation kicked in and she quickly fled from the garden.

When she reached the house, she opted for the safety and seclusion of the library. She needed some time alone to regroup before rejoining the party. She poured herself a glass of sherry from the drink cart and had just finished drinking it in one swallow when she heard the French doors open. With a gulp she looked up to find one very wet and very angry James Norrington heading across the room towards her.

A quick glance towards the main door told her that she would never make it in time. Katherine barely managed to squeak out, "James, I'm sorr…" before she found herself hauled into his arms with his mouth crashing down onto hers.

This kiss was nothing like the last one that they had shared. This kiss was designed solely to punish and subdue. James' lips were hard and insistent and demanded entry to her mouth. When she refused to give it, his hand twisted into her hair and tugged. She let out a painful gasp and he ruthlessly used the opportunity to invade and further plunder. Katherine struggled to gain her freedom but his hold was like iron and he had no intention of releasing her.

For Katherine the worst thing was that not only was she fighting him but she also had to fight herself. From the first moment that he had touched her, her senses had begun their traitorous slide into surrender. When his hand found her breast and began to stroke and knead, she gave up the fight against herself. With a whimper of defeat, she began to angrily kiss him back.

Their sensuous battle continued and soon James' fingers found the broach that clasped together the bodice of her Athena costume. Deftly he unhooked it and the top of her gown pooled down to her hips. The construction of the costume had not allowed for a chemise and James found Katherine's bare breasts revealed to his hungry gaze.

"Beautiful." he whispered and began to caress her. Slowly his ire was ebbing away only to be replaced by a burning passion.

The feel of James' fingers on her naked skin was almost more pleasurable than she could stand. Sensation after sensation flooded through her. She had thought it enjoyable with Jack but this was infinitely more so. No longer having any wish to fight James she made no protest when without breaking their kiss, he guided her backwards to the desk and then lifted her up so that she was sitting on it.

When he had her situated where he wanted her, James broke their kiss and stared down at the lovely picture before him. Katherine's eyes were half closed and glazed with desire. Her chest was heaving with the effort to draw breath. James knew that he should stop now but he promised himself just a few more minutes of this bliss.

Katherine watched through her lashes as James bent his head and began to tease her with his tongue. Slowly he swirled around first one peak and then the other until she thought that she would scream with pleasure and frustration. His eyes flickered upward. He captured her gaze and pronounced possessively, "Mine." and then continued his sweet torment.

"James, please" Katherine pleaded.

Drawing back he met her eyes and demanded, "Say it."

Too lost to deny him this victory she huskily agreed, "Yours."

With a triumphant smile he bent down again, took a sensitive tip into his mouth, and began to suckle. Katherine let out a low keening cry.

Both were oblivious to the sound of approaching footsteps and voices. Neither heard the door open. It was the shocked voice declaring, "Good God young man, what the hell do you think you're doing?" that caused them to break apart.


	18. Drinks All Around

Disclaimer: I have saved and saved but alas I do not believe that I have enough money to successfully launch a hostile takeover of Disney and gain control of POTC.

AN: Sorry about the delay. I just got a huge promotion at work and have been putting in some rather intense hours. Please review, it makes me so happy when I come home late to find little botfanfictions in my mailbox. I promise to try to update at least once a week.

* * *

James instinctively turned and stepped in front of Katherine shielding her from their uninvited guests' view.

At first spying the passionate couple, Governor Swann had assumed that it was one of the many young pairs from the village. "James?" a flummoxed Governor Swann questioned. James Norrington was the last person that he would ever have thought to be found in such an indecorous situation.

James' flustered glance took in the entourage hovering near the door. Not only was the Governor present but he was joined by Mr. Thompson and of all unlikely people the ubiquitous Sparrow. Great, just great; the one time in his life that he allowed himself to get thoroughly carried away by passion and he had to be caught like a young boy with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well James this is… this is unexpected. I take it that a celebration is on order?"

"That all depends on Mr. Thompson." and here James addressed Katherine's father, "Sir, shall I call in the morning to make arrangements?"

Katherine who had glimpsed the intruders requested, "Jack, would you be so kind as to lend me your coat?" She had managed to reattach the broach but when James had first embraced her he had been fresh from the fountain and her dress had become soaked through and was indecent.

"Anything for a damsel in distress." Correctly interpreting her dilemma, Jack, lips quirking with amusement, removed his coat and tossed it to James who held it behind his back for Katherine to shrug into.

Having solved her immediate problem, Katherine felt a wave of humiliation sweep over her. To be caught in such a comprising position. How was she ever going to live this down? Fortunately it had not been strangers who stumbled upon them, so the matter could be quickly dealt with and put firmly in the past. Stepping around James, she bravely held her head high and announced, "Excuse me gentlemen; I believe that I shall retire for the evening."

Just as she was about to exit the room, Katherine heard her father address James. "You are correct Commodore Norrington. We need go over the terms. But why wait until tomorrow, why not settle the matter tonight?"

Curious, Katherine halted and turned. In her initial embarrassment of the moment she had paid no attention to James' words to the Governor and her father. Now, she did. "Arrangements for what? What terms are you talking about?"

A somewhat perplexed Mr. Thompson answered, "Why for your wedding of course." He could not understand why Katherine seemed so shocked by this answer. He had heartily agreed with Mrs. Norrington's assessment of the situation and had diligently refrained from mentioning his earlier communications with James but surely the two had reached an understanding? Why else would they be so heedless of societal conventions?

At Mr. Thompson's pronouncement Jack chimed in, "A wedding. I love weddings. Drinks all around." and he crossed to the drinks trolley and began pouring.

Katherine felt as if she were going mad or had suddenly been dropped into the midst of a French farce. A quick survey of the room's other occupants revealed three men wearing beaming smiles and a fourth man wearing a look of supreme satisfaction as if he were a cat that had just finished a bowl of cream. The fourth was her supposed intended. This was crazy. There was no way that she was going to marry James Norrington. All she had wanted was a light hearted affair; a chance to explore her more sensual side. "Do not be absurd father. Commodore Norrington and I are not marrying. What occurred here was regrettable but certainly not serious enough to require marriage." Katherine testily snapped.

At her words, James felt his satisfaction slip away. He would not have chosen to have things unfold as they had but he had felt relief at having the matter so quickly and decisively resolved. James had not been looking forward to trying to voice the appropriate words to woo Katherine and cajole her into accepting his proposal. Their being caught _in flagrante_ had cut through all of the intervening awkward steps in his proposal. After what had just transpired, she had no sensible choice to but to agree to become his wife. Of course Katherine, yet again behaving as only Katherine did, was refusing to see reason. A hard note creeping into his voice he told her, "Your father and I need to have a discussion. Tomorrow, you and I can set a date and begin planning. Good night." James accepted the proffered drink from Jack and took a long swallow. He needed the fortification.

Dumbfounded at being so casually and thoroughly dismissed, Katherine just stood for a moment gathering her wits. Tightly she informed him, "I assure you Commodore Norrington that you and my father have no need to discuss any matters pertaining to a union between you and me; for that event will never occur. Perhaps your overdeveloped sense of propriety compels you to make this ridiculous offer but it is not necessary and most definitely not welcome."

James and Katherine stood glaring at each other. Sensing that this confrontation would only degenerate further Mr. Thompson tactfully intervened, "Katherine, everyone is a little upset at the moment. Why don't you adjourn for the night and we will talk in the morning?"

Katherine saw the wisdom in her father's suggestion. She was overwrought and thoroughly disturbed and angered by how completely and totally she had been willing to surrender to James. If she stayed in this room a moment longer she was likely to say or do something that would both shock and offend Governor Swann. Heck, with the mood she was in, she was capable of behavior that would even shock and offend Jack. A temporary retreat was the best option. Besides now that her father was aware of her feelings on the subject he would never consent to James' offer. As graciously as she could muster she murmured, "Goodnight Governor Swann, Jack, father." and left the room closing the door with a decided click.

The four men remained silent for a several minutes after her haughty departure. Finally Jack went to James and refilled his now empty glass. 'Well mate, your life with her will never be dull."

James wryly agreed, "Yes, I doubt that boredom will ever be a problem. On the other hand, resisting the temptation to throttle her may prove to be impossible."

"I am afraid that I have failed to follow tonight's events. If someone could enlighten me?" Governor Swann implored.

"You are not the only one who is a bit confused, Swanny." Mr. Thompson assured his friend. Turning to James he queried, "I take it that you and Katherine had not yet discussed matrimony?"

"No, sir. I had intended to propose this evening but… well let us just say that this night has not gone as I had planned."

"I see and yet judging from the embrace that we found you two in, some sort of understanding had been reached."

Flushing James explained, "I offer my apologies, sir. We fought about another matter and then she pushed me into the fountain." James ignored Jack's guffaw of laughter at this revelation and continued, "I am afraid that my temper got the better of me and I let things get out of control."

Unsuccessfully trying to hide a small grin, Mr. Thompson conceded, "Yes. I can quite understand how that could happen. I love my daughter dearly but she can be a trifle willful at times. However, all of this nonsense aside, the real question is; do you truly wish to marry Katherine?"

"Yes, sir. Although she is infuriating and tries my patience to the limit, I confess that I love her. "

"And do you believe that she wishes to marry you? I refuse to force her into a marriage with a man she does not care for."

Here James hesitated. Until the events of the last hour, he would have sworn that they had reached a point in their relationship where Katherine would be willing to become his wife. Now he was uncertain; perhaps she did only want a dalliance?

Reassurance came from an unlikely quarter. "I can answer that question. Katherine is indeed in love with my good friend Commodore Norrington, all evidence to the contrary."

James demanded, "How do you know that Jack?"

Jack smiled his trademark vague and mysterious smile, "Ah now, that would be tantamount to kissing and telling and Captain Sparrow is much too much a gentlemen to ever do such a disreputable thing." He clasped his palms together, bowed slightly, and solemnly offered to Mr. Thompson, "You have my word that your daughter, although she may strenuously and most certainly vocally object to the idea of marriage to our esteemed colleague, does indeed harbor the tenderest of feelings for said gentleman."

"Well then, that is settled. James you have my blessing and permission to marry Katherine. She can be a might stubborn so I suppose it's best if we simply take the choice from her and set the date as soon as possible. You do know what you are getting yourself into my son?"

Ruefully James agreed, "Yes, I realize that she is likely to balk a bit but I think that I can handle her."

A happy Governor Swann was busy rummaging through a cabinet, 'Well this is indeed a joyous occasion. I can arrange for a special license and you can be married before the New Year." He pulled a bottle of rum out. "Aha, at last, here it is. This is the bottle that I was telling you gentlemen about. Jack, get me some fresh glasses and we shall drink a celebratory toast to the upcoming nuptials."

Jack gathered four clean glasses and carried them over to the Governor. When all four men had drained their drinks Jack asked, "I just have one question. Who is going to inform Katherine of her forthcoming wedding?" An uncomfortable silence met his query. "Perhaps we should draw straws?"


	19. Did He Keep the Receipt?

Disclaimer: They are not mine but a girl can dream, can't she?

AN: Sorry, this took so long. I've been fighting with document manager for three days!Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I love them and they make me so happy.

Unikorn: You weren't far off the mark.

* * *

Contrary to her expectations, Katherine slept soundly that night. Unfortunately her troubled thoughts played out in her dreams: Dreams of weddings. Dreams of James and her kissing. Dreams of James and her playing with a small dark haired child that looked like a miniature James.

When she awoke the next morning she felt more tired than when she had gone to sleep. Images from the previous night's dreaming fluttered through her consciousness and left behind a feeling of wistfulness. Katherine went to the window seat and moodily stared out at the ocean. What was wrong with her? Was she actually considering marrying the dratted man? No! It was merely the upset and excitement of the previous evening that had so disturbed her equilibrium. Anyway, he really didn't want to marry her; he had only proposed to her in a misguided attempt to protect her honor. When she saw him today, she would calmly and rationally explain that there was no need for matrimony. Her reputation had already been besmirched and the past few months had taught her that it mattered little to her. In fact, it gave her the freedom to act as she wished without worry or fear of censure. There was no good reason why, if they were discrete and learned to lock doors, that they could not pursue an affair. Last night had proven beyond a doubt that they were physically compatible even if they did incessantly argue.

Jenny's soft knock interrupted her musings. Jenny was surprised to see her mistress up and about so early in the morning. After last night, most of the household was sleeping in today. "Merry Christmas, Miss Thompson. I'm glad to find you awake. I know it's early but Commodore Norrington is in the drawing room and he insists that you two need to speak before this afternoon's festivities."

* * *

James anxiously paced the drawing room floor. He was nervous; more nervous than he could ever recall being before. He had vetoed Jack's idea of drawing straws. After all, Katherine was going to be his bride so it was only fitting that he should be the one to tell her of their upcoming nuptials. The other men had been more than happy to concede to the validity of his argument. Still, he was nervous and the throbbing in his head was not helping matters. Last evening he had overindulged in the celebratory rum and he was now paying the price. He smiled as he recalled how Katherine had once matched Jack drink for drink only to escape all negative after effects the next day. He wished he knew her secret.

When it seemed as if an eternity had passed, he caught a glimpse of movement in the doorway. Katherine was hovering by threshold and appeared uncertain whether to enter or not. Good, he was not he only one plagued by nerves. Although considering how well his last attempt at a proposal had fared, this attempt was sure to be an improvement; at least there was no parapet for her to throw herself from. This thought brought an unconscious smirk to his face. "Good morning Katherine."

Noting his smile and wondering what on earth he could possibly find amusing about this situation, Katherine cautiously entered the room. "Good morning Commodore Norrington. You are up and about early this morning. I am afraid that the rest of the household is still asleep." She crossed the room and sat on the sofa indicating to him that he should take a seat.

James stifled an exasperated sigh. So it was back to Commodore Norrington, was it? Obviously she was not in good humor. This conversation was going to exercise his considerable diplomatic skills. "I thought it best if we spoke in private. I realize that this is awkward but after last night we can not pretend as if matters can continue as they have done in the past. It is time for us to come to an arrangement."

"I quite agree. The situation between us has changed. I am so glad that you realize it as well." Katherine was relieved that he was not going to beat around the bush. After their fight she had been convinced that he would require more coaxing and convincing but evidently he was prepared to be reasonable about the matter. "Despite the turmoil of last evening, I do believe that we are well matched."

This was going better than James could have dreamed of. It was almost too good to be true. He had girded himself for an argument but apparently she had accepted not only the necessity for but even the rightness of their marriage. Suddenly his headache was gone and he gave a broad smile. "Yes, we are indeed well matched. Your father has given his blessing. We can make an announcement this afternoon."

Katherine was fascinated by the way that his smile softened his features and made him look years younger. He was such a handsome man when he was not wearing his usual stern expression. So absorbed was she in her admiration of his appearance that she did not at first adequately process what he had said. "James, I would like to apologize for my pushing you into the foun…announcement? What announcement?" Even before he spoke, she knew that she was not going to like his answer. As sorrowful as her father had been for his misjudging her regarding Sir Huntley, there was no way that her father would give his blessing to an affair. Nor would he condone an announcement of their intentions to the world at large. "What exactly are we announcing?"

"Our wedding, of course. I know that it is more usual to hold a formal engagement party but most interested parties will be there today. Anyway we will not have time to wait as Governor Swann is arranging for a special license. Do you mind too much that your mother will not be present?"

"No."

"Well then, that is settled. We can…"

Katherine did not wait to find out what they could do; she interrupted him with a firm, "I meant **no** we are **not going to marry**. Did you not hear me when I said as much last night? The intervening hours have given me no cause to change my mind."

"Then what were we just discussing?" a perplexed James inquired. A moment later the light dawned, "Ah, you are back to the fanciful notion of us having an affair."

"I fail to see what is so fanciful about the idea. James, I can not and will not deny the physical connection between us. But there is no need to marry. We are both of age and as long as we conduct ourselves discreetly it is no one's business but ours what we do. I care nothing for what the gossips say." Katherine's tone had become just a shade belligerent.

James considered the situation for a moment. He could charge ahead and demand that they become husband and wife. That was what he wanted to do. That was what he had a right to do. However, he knew Katherine and he knew that she would likely obstinately dig her heels in rather than concede that marriage between them was fated. In the end, he would get his way but the road to victory would be hellishly uncomfortable.

Instead, he could build on her acknowledgement of their physical connection. He would also exploit the side of her that he had seen her display when he had inadvertently seen her teaching young Ewan to read. While she would probably rather die than admit it, Katherine Thompson had a soft spot for those in need. As much as she tried to hide her nature, she was a warm caring woman who disliked seeing others hurt. Perhaps she would also come to his aid?

Damping down his irritation with her, he softly asked, "What of my reputation Kat? Do you truly believe that it would be considered acceptable for me to bed a lady and not marry her? What would happen to my honor?" He paused for a moment to let this sink in and he added, "Is the thought of marriage to me really so repellant? We have much in common." James silently cheered when he saw his darts hit home.

Katherine felt shamed into silence. She had not thought of matters from his perspective. While she did not believe that marriage was necessary or even desirable for the two of them, she did have to acknowledge that it was not only her reputation at stake. Yet, in her book that was not a valid reason to marry. If only he would say… Katherine was startled at the direction her thoughts were taking; if only he would say, **what**? What exactly did she want him to say? What was she looking for from him? A dizzying combination of exhilaration, fear, and confusion had her ruthlessly slamming shut the mental door on this direction of thought.

Elated, James watched as the parade of emotions flickered across her face. Again he was tempted to push but thought better of it. She had been given enough to think about and affording her some breathing room was the wisest option. "Kat, I can understand how this may all be rather sudden for you. I suggest that we table this discussion until after today and just enjoy Christmas Day with our families and friends."

A bemused Katherine agreed to his suggestion, "Yes James. That seems like a wise idea. I shall see you this afternoon at dinner? If you will excuse me, I need to see to if Elizabeth requires any assistance with Pearl."

James spent the next few hours explaining to the rest of the interested parties that it would be for the best if they did not make any mention of marriage to Katherine until further notice from him. Both Mr. Thompson and Governor Swann were impressed by his handling of the situation. Mr. Thompson even called James' tactic to allow Katherine some time to reach her own conclusion that their union was inevitable "brilliant and Machiavellian". Mrs. Norrington, not being in possession of the facts regarding the previous night's adventures, merely acceded to his request with a dry, "I'm sure you know best dear. Don't wait too long though or she may find another beau."

* * *

The afternoon's festivities were going exceedingly well. Dinner had been delicious and on more than one occasion James had looked up to find Katherine regarding him with a speculative look.

Governor Swann was in high spirits. Not only did he have his daughter, son in law, and brand new baby granddaughter present but James, Mrs. Norrington, Katherine, Mr. Thompson, and Ewan completed the party. It had been a long time since the mansion had been so filled with celebrants on Christmas Day and it filled his heart with joy. As an added bonus, there were presents to open and there was little that the Governor enjoyed more than opening presents.

It was a very merry party that made its way to the front parlor and began exchanging gifts. There were cries of delight and many a "you shouldn't have" and in general everyone was greatly enjoying themselves when the storm hit. James looked up from his perusal of the new spyglass that his mother had given him when he heard Elizabeth say teasingly, "This one is for you Katherine. Odd, the tag does not say who it is from. You must have a secret admirer."

James watched in horror as Elizabeth handed the small rectangular package to Katherine. In the hectic events of the morning and with his head pounding from last night's rum, he had forgotten all about that present. He had bought it and written the inscription whilst under the impression that it would be a happy fiancée who was opening it. Well there was nothing that he could do now but hope for the best and pray that she saw the humor in it and understood what he was trying to tell her.

Katherine took the package from Elizabeth with a small smile. She would bet that Jack had left it for her last night. Knowing Jack it would be something highly inappropriate but fun nevertheless. She unwrapped the paper and found that she held a book. Turning it over, she found the title embossed in gilt, _The Taming of the Shrew _by William Shakespeare. Funny, she had never thought of Jack as the literary type but he had chosen one of her favorite authors. On the flyleaf there was an inscription:

_**Katherine,**_

_**We never got around to discussing Mr. Shakespeare's comedies. In light of the heroine's name and our own rather tempestuous relationship, this play seemed apropos. However, I am not truly convinced that this work should be called a comedy rather than a tragedy. I look forward to all the days we have ahead of us to debate the issue.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**James**_

Katherine snapped the book shut and just barely managed to refrain from lobbing it at James Norrington's head. The insufferable pig. Taming of the Shrew? So he thought that he was going to tame her? That he would be Petruccio to her Katherine? That she would say the sun was the moon just because he claimed it so? How could she even have considered for a few moments that marriage to him might be acceptable, even desirable? The man was loathsome. Not only did she have no wish to marry him but now she wouldn't even have him in her bed if he came gift wrapped with a large bow!

Thankfully, Elizabeth had lost interest in the gift when she had seen that it was a book so there would be no awkward explanations necessary. Katherine was not entirely sure that she could manage to produce any acceptable discourse at the moment. Her eyes glanced up and caught James' questioning stare. Shooting him a venomous look, she took a moment to calm herself and then announced, "I think that I shall go for a short stroll, it is a little warm in here. Commodore, would you care to join me?"

Mr. Thompson noted his daughter's flushed face and correctly attributed it to the gift that she had just opened while James had intently looked on. His was beaming as the two left the room for the gardens. James would make a fine son in law. Evidently he had found just the right token to secure Katherine's affections.

For James' part, he had no desire to accompany Katherine on her "stroll" but he knew that their forthcoming confrontation was unavoidable. Oh well, he had tried to gentle her into acceptance but that plan had just spectacularly backfired. It was obvious that she was in a towering rage. Well that was just fine with him. He was tired of trying to be reasonable with her. If she could not see that his choice of book and inscription paid her a compliment than that was her own fault. He was not about to allow her to run roughshod over him.

No sooner had they walked beyond the sight of those still in the house than she rounded on him. She reminded him of a spitting cat. "James Norrington you are the most unbelievably rude arrogant insufferable prig that I have ever had the misfortune to meet. I suppose you think that that was humorous?"

Refusing to be intimidated into feeling in the wrong, James glared back at her and coolly said, "Yes. It was humorous. If you were not so ready to jump to conclusions and if you really thought about what I wrote then you would also find it amusing. Have you read the play before?"

"Yes I have and I fail to find anything remotely funny about a woman being married solely for her dowry and then being forced to submit to a tyrannical despot. Evidently you and I have very different ideas of what is entertaining. But I did not bring you here to discuss literature. I brought you here to tell you that I am rescinding my offer to have an affair with you."

"Good because that was an offer that was never going to be taken up." James told her.

Stung that he so easily accepted her revocation, she snippily informed him, "While I may not be to your taste James Norrington, there are plenty of men who find me desirable. They will take me as I am and not try to change me. It is simply a matter of time before I find the right gentleman. Perhaps I shall give Jack another try or maybe …"

Katherine never finished her statement. James had taken both of her elbows in a bruising grip. Her talk of other men had enraged him. Even more so because she had accused him of not accepting her as she was. Damn it; that was what his whole message had been about. When he had read the play he had thought it a tragedy that Petruccio had so broken Katherine's spirit and independence. Those were two of the things that James loved most about his own Katherine. Although there were times, like right now for instance, when those traits were infuriating beyond the pale.

As James pulled her closer, her mouth went dry and for the first time since meeting him she was truly afraid of him. He looked capable of all manner of dangerous behavior. When there was less than a quarter inch between them he released one elbow only to capture her chin and force her to meet his furious gaze. Through tight lips he harshly grated, "Make no mistake Kat, whatever else occurs I will be your first, last, and only lover. Any man who dares lay a hand on you will not live to see the next day and you will wish you had been as fortunate." Seeing her eyes widen apprehensively, James let go of her and turned away to compose himself. He could tell that Katherine had been shocked by his words but no more than he. He was not usually a violent man but his statement had not been an idle threat. There was no way in heaven or hell that he would countenance another man making love to her. The savageness of his own feelings shook him. Though not by nature a possessive or jealous man, there was something about Katherine that brought out his territorial instincts.

"Since I shall be returning to England with my father, it is of no concern of yours what I do with my future." Katherine bravely tried to reassert herself.

Having mastered his wilder emotions, James once again faced her. With his usual air of authority he bit out, "Miss Thompson, the only place that you will be going in the near future is to the chapel in two days time. Your father has agreed to my offer and, like it or not, you are going to become Mrs. Norrington. Even I have to hogtie you and carry you myself. Now that we have that matter settled, let us return to the others." James started off towards the house without waiting to see if she was following. A thought occurred to him and he stopped, turned to her, and warned, "And I would not attempt to try to buy my way onto a passenger ship if I were you. I shall have a word with the captains and there will be a marine following you from now until we are married. I would **not** find it amusing to have to explain why my future wife is booking passage away from Port Royal." and with that he left to rejoin the others.


	20. A Mother Daughter Chat

Disclaimer: POTC characters are not mine. Everything else is but alas as entertaining as Katherine is she does not help pay the Visa bill!

AN: Please keep the reviews coming. Now I don't want to seem like I'm blackmailing anyone but I have noticed that the longer the time between posts, the more reviews that I get…. Hint… hint…hint.

* * *

Mrs. Norrington watched as her son reentered the room. From the scowl on his face, she was certain that things had not gone well. Thus, she was more than a little surprised when in response to Mr. Thompson's inquiring look James announced, "The wedding will be in two days time if Governor Swann can arrange the license on that short of notice."

This pronouncement set off a flurry of activity with Mr. Thompson heartily clapping James on the back and Governor Swann bustling off to "rustle up some champagne to celebrate." Elizabeth looked delighted with the news and Will simply looked confused. It seemed as of the only one in the room who noticed the absence of the bride to be was Mrs. Norrington. She quietly slipped out into the gardens in search of her now soon to be daughter in law.

When Mrs. Norrington found her, Katherine was sitting on a bench slowly mutilating some blooms that she had plucked from a rose bush and muttering what sounded like "That infuriating jackass. I'd rather marry a goat than him. Odious obnoxious man." Gingerly Mrs. Norrington approached the young woman and took a seat next to her.

Dryly she inquired, "I gather that well wishes would not be happily received?"

Katherine had been so engrossed in shredding the roses and venting her anger that she had not even noticed the older woman's approach. Startled,she looked up into a pair of twinkling eyes. Unable to think of any polite response, she held her tongue.

Sighing, Mrs. Norrington asked, "What has that idiot son of mine done now?"

Katherine could not help but smile at this description of James but the smile quickly disappeared when she thought of her and James' confrontation. "Hasn't he announced it? He has decided that we are to be married in two days."

_Oh dear, James has certainly made a mess of it_, thought Mrs. Norrington. Evidently all of their work on how to woo Katherine had been for naught. Hoping to maybe salvage the situation she offered, "I suppose that his proposal left something to be desired? He never was much good at romance. Takes after his father that way."

"Proposal? What proposal? He merely dictated to me that we will be married and then informed me that he would have a marine following me to make sure that I did not leave before the ceremony." Katherine bitterly informed her.

Good Lord her son was an imbecile! Anyone with an ounce of common sense could see that issuing mandates to Katherine was not conducive to future happiness. "Katherine, I seem to have come into the middle of this situation without nearly enough information. Would you be kind enough to explain how you and James arrived at this point?" When she saw Katherine's hesitancy, she assured her, "Do not feel as if you have to censor James' more obnoxious actions for my benefit. He is my son and I am well aware that he can be rather autocratic and overbearing at times. I tell you what, why don't you begin with your journey over from England and why James thought he was escorting an aged timid spinster?"

And so Katherine recounted the whole story to Mrs. Norrington. While Katherine left out describing their more torrid embraces in detail, Mrs. Norrington was worldly wise enough to fill in the gaps. She was also wise enough to realize that Katherine was in love with James even if she had yet to come to that realization herself.

Retelling the events had calmed Katherine a bit and she finished with, "So you see Mrs. Norrington, it really makes no sense for us to marry. My reputation has already weathered one scandal and besides the only people who saw us last night would never breathe a word of it to anyone else. It's ridiculous really. Surely you can help James see that?"

Mrs. Norrington congratulated herself on the fact that she had managed to refrain from laughing during Katherine's tale. The two of them were quite a pair of stubborn fools. Still, James was deserving of a bit of a set down. His behavior really had been appalling and she had taught him much better than that. The first order of business was to force Katherine to see the truth of the matter and then the two of them could plot and scheme. With this aim in mind she bluntly demanded, "It would seem as if it were his manner of proposal or lack thereof that has you upset. Tell me Katherine, do you love James?"

Katherine immediately opened her mouth to issue a resounding denial but the words would not come. She closed her mouth. Again she opened her mouth but again the words did not come. Snapping her jaw shut, she thought for a few minutes. This was the question that she had assiduously avoided asking herself. Of course it really required no contemplation at all because she already knew the answer. In some small corner of her mind she had known the answer for weeks and weeks even though she had tried to pretend that it was not so. She loved James. The problem was that though she was certain that he desired her, he had never once expressed any tender feelings for her. Shakily she whispered, "Yes, Mrs. Norrington; I love James for all the good it does me. He may fancy me but he has no deeper feelings for me."

Gently taking Katherine's hands in hers, Mrs. Norrington implored, "Please dear, do call me Clarice. Formality seems a bit absurd when we are discussing such intimate matters."

Weakly smiling Katherine agreed, "Very well then, Clarice. Thank you for listening to me. I am sensible that this must be rather awkward for you since he is your son."

Waving a hand to airily dismiss this concern, Clarice cut to the heart of the matter, "Why are you so certain that James does not care for you?"

"He has never uttered a word of affection and we are constantly fighting. He is only insisting on marriage as a matter of honor and propriety."

"You know Katherine for the past ten years I have asked James for the same Christmas gift every year. Do you have any idea of what that gift might be?"

Bewildered by what appeared to be a complete change in topic of conversation, Katherine answered, "No. What?"

With a self satisfied smile, Clarice informed her, "Every year I have told James that the only Christmas present that I wish for is for him to tell me that he has fallen in love with a nice young woman and that he is going to be married." Here she paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "Oddly enough, this year I received a letter from him inviting me to come visit for the holidays and stating that he hoped to give me the present that I had long been requesting." Never one for subtleties she went on to point out, "Katherine I received that letter weeks ago, many weeks before last evening's events."

As this information sunk in, hope began to dawn in Katherine. Maybe he did care for her; even love her. Perhaps that was why he was so possessive. A small shiver ran down her spine as she recalled his harsh declaration of 'I will be your first, last, and only lover.' He was jealous! This epiphany sent a warm feeling through her. The feeling was soon supplanted by one of complete irritation. "Well damn it! Why has he not declared himself?"

"That my dear is a very good question. I am afraid that he was rather spoiled as a child and he is used to getting his own way. This, combined with his inheritance of his father's reserved emotional nature, appears to have left him ill equipped to deal with matters of the heart. Like his father, James seems to believe that issuing orders is tantamount to saying 'I care for you.' We shall have to work on that. Why do you know that I had been married for almost five years before Mr. Norrington ever actually said the words to me? But we shall not let James get away with that kind of behavior."

Katherine decided that she liked her future mother in law enormously. "What do you have in mind? I dearly would love to teach him a lesson that he will not soon forget."

Mischievously grinning Clarice Norrington assured her future daughter in law, "Oh do not worry Katherine, James will get what is due to him. While those fool men are in there congratulating themselves on their handling of the situation, we shall come up with a plot to bring James to his knees. Mind you, I am only doing this out of motherly concern. Now the first thing you have to do is to throw him off balance by acting in manner completely contrary to what he expects. Then you …"

The two women spent another fifteen minutes scheming and laughing before they decided to rejoin the party.


	21. Who God hath joined

Disclaimer: POTC is not mine.

* * *

James had noticed when his mother departed the room. He was grateful that she was going to speak to Katherine. Perhaps a woman to woman chat could help Katherine settle down and accept the inevitable. For certainly their marriage was inevitable. Maybe he had been a touch too imperious in his handling of the matter but that was only because she insisted on fighting him at every turn. He smiled as he acknowledged to himself that it was her feistiness that attracted him and yet at the same time drove him crazy when she refused to see reason. There had to be a happy medium and surely they would find it once married.

The pleasing sound of Katherine's chuckle caused him to look up and see both her and his mother walking arm in arm back into the parlor. From her expression, she was no longer angry about the situation. Good. Relief swept through him as he realized that his mother had soothed the troubled waters.

However as the day progressed, this relief turned into an uneasy awareness that Katherine was taking the whole thing suspiciously calmly; too calmly. Not only did she not bristle when Governor Swann made clumsy jokes regarding their upcoming nuptials, but she even joined in the laughter. Once or twice James could have sworn that he saw Katherine's mouth begin to tighten in annoyance only to find this expression swiftly replaced with a charming grin.

His instincts as a military man warred with his instincts as a besotted man. The military man warned him that the enemy had decided on a new tactic of battle. The besotted man told him not to be so pessimistic and that Katherine had merely at last accepted the rightness of their match. When late in the evening Katherine moved to his side and lightly placed her hand on his arm while granting him a dazzling smile, the military man's arguments were thrown aside and quickly forgotten. James Norrington left that night feeling himself to be an extremely fortunate fellow and nothing that occurred over the next day and a half changed this impression.

* * *

"You look beautiful my dear," Mrs. Norrington complimented her about to be daughter in law. "That color is excellent on you. How lucky that you had already ordered this dress. Although it is not quite traditional, it suits you."

Katherine anxiously fussed in front of the mirror. She admitted to herself that Clarice was correct and that the light shade of lilac was particularly flattering with her coloring. While a rather unconventional color and design for a wedding gown, the swiftness of their marriage allowed for the departure. She tugged at the bits of lace that had been a last minute addition to the bodice in an attempt to make the gown more appropriate for the church. Even with only two days to prepare, James had insisted on a church wedding and she had not been inclined to argue. Somehow the alternative of getting married at the town hall had seemed cold and impersonal. Though the ceremony would only be witnessed by a few of their friends and family, Katherine had been loathe to condemn it to becoming a mere formality and so she had happily acceded to James' request.

A sudden attack of nerves had her seeking reassurance, "Are you certain that this is the right thing to do Clarice? He still has yet to declare any feelings for me. It could be that he really is only insisting on this out of honor."

"Hush, Katherine. I know my son and I know that he loves you. He just needs more prodding before he sees the wisdom of allowing himself to be vulnerable and declaring his feelings to you instead of merely issuing edicts. James has always tried to have his cake and eat it too. I'm counting on you to help remedy that character fault."

Grimacing wryly Katherine replied, "Somehow I doubt that he will be appreciative of my efforts on his behalf."

With a wicked grin Clarice answered, "Ah yes, he will certainly not be very happy at first but I do believe that in the end he will come to acknowledge the rightness of your actions. James may not yet be aware of it but he has always needed a woman that would stand up to him rather than tolerate his arrogance. He would be bored to tears within a fortnight with a woman who was not his equal."

The words had the desired effect and Katherine calmed. This was the right course of action. She did love James Norrington and deep in her heart she knew that he loved her as well. It was just a matter of getting him to admit it out loud and in no uncertain terms. Surely that could not be too difficult to accomplish? "Just remember that it was partially your plan if I end up on your doorstep bag in hand."

"You would be welcome any time my dear but do not forget that currently my doorstep is James' doorstep. Have the two of you discussed where you will be living? From all that I've heard your house is shaping up to be quite a lovely abode. Will you move there or stay in James' house?"

"I really do not know. We have not discussed the issue. The refurbishment of my house has been rather a sore point between us. Although since it is larger and has the adjacent lands, I suppose that makes the most sense. Meanwhile I assume that we will stay at James'."

"Well then I shall ask the Governor to extend me his hospitality for the next few weeks."

"Clarice that is not necessary. Please do not feel obligated to move out. I could use your moral support."

"And you shall have it my dear but from a distance. If I am underfoot James will likely continue to maintain his cloak of civility and propriety. For the plan to succeed, he needs to feel free to act on his more uncivilized instincts. Now I must go or I'll be too late to be escorted to my seat by that dashing Lieutenant Gillette." With a last quick hug, the current Mrs. Norrington took her leave of the future Mrs. Norrington.

A few minutes later a soft knock sounded and Katherine's father's voice called through the door, "Katherine, it is time that we departed."

Katherine opened the door to see her father pacing the hall. He paused when he saw her and tears pooled in his eyes. "My darling Kat you look beautiful."

"Thank you father."

Mr. Thompson cleared his throat and then hesitantly offered, "Kat, this is a bit late in coming but I do feel it necessary to ask if this is what you really want? I will support whatever decision you make. Seeing you in an unhappy or unwanted marriage is not what I would wish for you."

His words meant more to her than she could express and she had to blink rapidly to keep the tears from falling. "Father, I am so grateful for your support. I know that you only want what is best for me and I must admit that marriage to James falls under that category."

A now smiling Mr. Thompson hugged his daughter and declared, "Then that Jack fellow was correct. You do love Commodore Norrington."

The mention of Jack's name was unexpected and she sharply asked, "Jack said that? When? Why?"

"The night of the ball, when you had left, I told the Commodore that I would not force you into a loveless marriage. When Jack assured all of us that you did indeed love James, I felt it okay to give my blessing."

A simmering anger filled Katherine. She could not decipher who she was more angry at; Jack or James? How dare Jack give away her secret? How dare James continue on refusing to declare himself when he was already so certain of her feelings? Any last minute qualms she had about her plans for the evening disappeared in a puff of smoke. She was going to take great joy in bringing James Norrington to his knees. Carefully she fixed a placid expression on her face and assured her father, "You did the right thing. Come. Let us leave before I am late and James begins to wonder if I have absconded."

* * *

As he stood at the end of the aisle awaiting his bride, James had an attack of conscience. He really had been a tad too unyielding and reserved. It occurred to him that he had never even told Katherine how precious she was to him. Romance was not his forte and he had avoided exerting himself out of fear of looking the fool. Well tonight he would remedy that oversight. Tonight, with the added security of marriage vows, he would first show and then tell her just how much she meant to him.

A small commotion at the entrance of the church informed him that his intended had arrived. He let out a breath that he had been unaware of holding. The sight that greeted his eyes left him stunned. She was more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. As Katherine and her father made their way down the aisle, James had to force a swallow down his suddenly parched throat. He tried to remain composed but from the smirk that he saw cross his mother's face he was aware that he was probably not as successful as he would have wished.

The ceremony passed in a blur and before he knew it they were at their wedding feast. He was unable to believe the depth of his good fortune. Not only was he now husband to the most beautiful enticing creature that he had ever met, but she clung to him and constantly shot him adoring looks from under her lashes. With every small touch that Katherine bestowed upon him, James felt himself grow more and more impatient to have the festivities over and everyone gone home. His mother had informed him that she would be staying at Governor Swann's and he sent a silent prayer heavenwards in thanks of her unusual tact and discretion.

A waltz began and James was overjoyed to once again have a chance to take Katherine fully in his arms. As they circled the floor, his fingers registered the sensuous feel of the raw silk of her dress. This led to thoughts of the soft smooth skin that lay beneath the garment and he felt himself harden in anticipation of slowly peeling away the garment from her later that evening. Her soft gasp informed him that she was aware of his arousal but rather than pull back as he expected she leaned in closer until her breasts were softly pressing against his chest. He could feel the hard pebbles that her nipples had become and hear her shallow rapid breaths. It was all that he could do not to groan out loud. The dance became a slow form of exquisite torture and he was unsure whether or not he wished for it to end.

As the hours passed, James found himself wound tighter and tighter. He could have sworn that Katherine was doing her best to seduce him but that did not make any sense. She was an innocent and unlikely to know what effect her delicate caresses and whispers were having on him. By the time the final toasts were made, he was just short of playing the barbarian and slinging her over his shoulder to take her home and ravish her. Leaning over he softly told her, "It is time for us to take our leave Mrs. Norrington."

Smiling she reached up to whisper in his ear, "I thought the time would never come Mr. Norrington." and then she captured his lobe between her teeth and gently nipped.

James choked out, "We are leaving. **Now**. Say your goodbyes and for God's sake do it quickly." A delighted chuckle was the only reply from Katherine.

After what seemed far too long a time for James they had made their final goodbyes and at last arrived at home. Jensen greeted them at the door and explained that Mrs. Norrington's belongings had been brought up to her suite and unpacked. Rather more curtly than he intended, James thanked the servant and dismissed him for the evening. He congratulated himself on having had the foresight to give the rest of the staff time off. The house would be theirs and theirs alone.

Glancing down at Katherine he saw of wave of consternation cross her face. He berated himself for being so thoughtless. He was being far too obvious in his desire to have her alone and of course this had scared her. Seeking to reassure her, he said, "Let me show you to your rooms. Then I believe that I shall retire to my study for awhile and give you a chance to get acquainted with your surroundings."

Silently Katherine accompanied him up the stairs. His dismissal of the servants had been a surprise and not a welcome one. She had counted on having them around as a safety net. Surely he would not behave too outrageously if there were servants around? Well there was no turning back now for the seeds had very definitely been sown. She had set a course and it was best to stick to it. With what she hoped was seductively inviting smile she told him, "Thank you James. I shall just need a little time to become more comfortable. Do not be too long."

James would have bet that his gulp was actually audible. Not trusting himself to give a coherent reply, he turned and left the room. Once he reached the study, he poured himself a stiff measure of whiskey and noted that his hands were actually shaking with repressed desire. He needed to calm down or he would act like a callow youth and their joining would be over in a matter of moments. Katherine deserved better than that and he intended to see that she got it and more.

Thus it was almost three quarters an hour later that he finally made his way back upstairs. He went to his rooms and removed his dress coat and then crossed to the door that joined their suites. With a deep breath of anticipation, he turned the knob. The door was locked. This development threw him for a moment and then he reasoned that one of the servants had probably left it locked and that Katherine was unlikely to have known to unlock it. He made his way to the hallway and went to the main entrance of her suite. Again he tried to turn the doorknob and again he found it locked.

Flummoxed he stood there for a moment and debated what he should do. He could knock but that seemed rather silly. Surely she had heard the rattling of the doorknob. The light spilling under the threshold indicated that she was still awake. Slowly his confusion turned to blinding anger. After tantalizing and teasing him all day, she had deliberately locked him out of her rooms for the night! He did not know what she hoped to gain by these antics but he was certain that they were born of her ire that he had effectively forced her hand in regards to matrimony. She was such a stubborn creature. For a moment he considered kicking in the door and ending her game but that option was not a very good one. The door was solid oak and he was more likely to end up with a broken foot than gain entrance to her chambers. Besides as the rage born of thwarted passion filled him, he was aware that he could not guarantee that he would not react in a completely uncivilized and ungentlemanly manner. No matter how much her behavior galled him, he did not want her first time to be marred with anger and regrets.

Grudgingly he had to admire her tactics. She had strung him along and he had foolishly followed with only a fleeting thought about why she was so acquiescent. He had been too filled with joy by what had seemed to be his good luck to question the sudden about face. Well she had effectively checked him in this game but he would be the one to declare checkmate. He was an expert chess player and strategist. While her physical responses to him may have been calculated, they were also most definitely real. With that satisfying thought, he went back to his study and proceeded to get thoroughly drunk.


	22. Al Fresco Theatre

Disclaimer: I do not own any of POTC. I just play with them for fun.

* * *

Sleep eluded Katherine. She was busy contemplating the fiasco of her wedding night and scolding herself for allowing her rash temperament to rule her actions. She had deviated from the plan that she and Clarice had concocted and now found herself boxed into a corner with no idea of how to get out.

She and Clarice had discussed her using her feminine charms to heighten James' anticipation the marriage bed and Katherine had ably carried out that part of the plot. Actually, that part had been easy and even very enjoyable. Katherine grinned as she recalled James' expression when she had nibbled on his earlobe. The poor man had practically lost all of his composure. It was good to know that he was just as physically affected by her as she was by him and she had found great satisfaction in fueling his desire. Unfortunately it was this satisfaction that had caused her to continue beyond what was wise and called for in their plan. Her actions had become so bold that there was no way that she could adhere to her and Clarice's original script. That script called for her to suddenly have an attack of maidenly nerves as she and James retired for the evening. The idea was that in his attempt to soothe and calm her and find his way into her bed, he would be forced to acknowledge and declare his feelings for her. It was sneaky and underhanded but it had been a brilliant plan. If only she had not gotten so carried away by the sense of power that she felt by sexually teasing James, it would have worked. But after her blatantly seductive behavior, it was for certain that he would not have believed in an attack of the vapors.

Trying to quickly arrive at an alternative plot, she had seized on the notion of locking him out of her rooms. Surely he would have to knock and request admittance? At that point the revised plan had become hazy but Katherine had been sure that she would find some way to make him admit his feelings for her in his attempt to gain entrance. Nervously she had awaited his demands to be allowed to enter but those demands had never come. Not only that but he had not even bothered to knock. Katherine had had a moment of self doubt concerning her belief in his desire for her but that had been fleeting. No, it was not that he did not desire her.

So it was not self doubt or worry about a lack of desire in James that kept her awake. Rather it was a growing fear of what exactly James Norrington's next move would be in this game of theirs. Katherine would wager that he would retaliate in some manner and that she would not find it pleasant. Over the next few days she was to find out that she was only half correct in her speculations.

* * *

When James had awakened the morning after his wedding, he had once again found himself with a pounding headache. He told himself that he had better begin to limit his liquor intake or he was likely to develop an unwanted drinking problem. Besides there were much more enjoyable and entertaining ways of dealing with his infuriating bride and her refusal to act reasonably.

He began that morning at the breakfast table. As she entered the room he made sure to quickly rise and assist her into her seat. Not by word or deed did he give any indication of being at all put out by her previous evening's actions. Instead, he was solicitous of her every concern and insisted on accompanying her everywhere she went that day. James ruthlessly pounced on each opportunity to touch or caress her but always stayed just within the bounds of proper behavior. By the end of the day he could tell that Katherine was on edge with mixture of wariness and desire. When she announced that she was retiring for the evening, he politely smiled and wished her a good night's rest. Then he forced himself to remain downstairs for a few hours before adjourning to his own rooms without even stopping to pause outside her door. He would wait until she invited him to her chambers.

James continued his campaign for three days. Three days which proved as torturous for him as he hoped they were for her. Three days during which he tried in vain to figure out why she had locked him out. While tormenting her with caresses had started out as enjoyable, that course of action was also taking its toll on him. They were at a stalemate and he had no plan on how to bring about a resolution because he still did not know what the problem was.

Her responses to his touches only confirmed his knowledge that she was physically attracted to him. For God's sake she had been planning on indulging in an affair with him so fear of the sex act could not be the problem. That only left the idea of marriage as being so very unpalatable to her. Her icy tones whenever she had deigned to actually speak to him the past few days confirmed that she was not happy about the marriage. At first he had hoped that her pique that he had somewhat bullied her into the union would fade but if anything it appeared to be growing stronger. The question was why and more importantly what could he do about it?

Racking his brain James suddenly recalled a comment of Kat's about not wanting to be owned by any man. Then he remembered her father telling him about Sir Huntley's attempt to force marriage on Kat to secure her inheritance. A glimmer of a notion started to form and James had the beginnings of a course of action. He was eager to set things in motion for certainly he had found the answer to the dilemma. His happiness at having found a means to thaw Kat's reserve made him unusually cheerful at the breakfast table.

Seeing James' broad smile Katherine waspishly asked, "Why are you so cheerful this morning? Are you planning on hanging someone today?" She knew her words were uncalled for and even unfair but unfulfilled desire and lack of sleep had eroded her manners.

Her tone only made James smile wider. It was good to see that Kat was also nearing her breaking point. He hoped that with his task today that they could at last put this foolishness behind them and properly begin their marriage. "No Mrs. Norrington, there are no hangings scheduled for today. However, I will have to beg your leave to absent myself for awhile. I must see my solicitor."

Katherine's first emotion was as sense of relief. At last she would have some time to seek out Clarice for advice! Katherine's second emotion was panic for James was meeting with his solicitor and that could only mean one thing.

* * *

"Katherine dear calm down and take some deep breaths. I can not understand a word you are saying." Clarice lightly scolded the sobbing young woman.

Following the advice and using her handkerchief to mop up the tears from her face, Katherine miserably offered, "I am sorry Clarice. Here you rush over to assist me and all that I can do is blubber like a baby. I'm just so worried."

"It's alright dear. Everything will work out. Just tell me what has put you in such a state. Start from the beginning."

So once again, as on Christmas Day, Katherine found herself pouring out the details of what had transpired between her and James. When Katherine told of locking James out of the bedroom, Clarice emitted a small groan. Then for a moment Clarice was distracted but what sounded like an impatient snort coming from the balcony but a quick glance assured her that it was empty. Recollecting her train of thought she asked, "Why did you deviate from our plan?"

"I panicked. After I had behaved so boldly, I did not think that he would be fooled by an attack of nerves and I could not bear the thought of making love to him without being certain of how he feels about me." Katherine continued on with the tale of the past few days. She concluded with, "So you see, I was right to deny him entry. You were wrong and he does not care for me. He has gone to see his solicitor about obtaining an annulment. Apparently having married me has fulfilled his sense of honor and he now feels free to move on."

A skeptical Clarice inquired, "Did James mention an annulment?"

"Well no but why else would it be so imperative for him to see his solicitor today?"

"There could be many reasons dear but tell me why you got so carried away on your wedding day? When I left, you were calm and ready to follow the course that we had plotted."

"I did follow it. Only I followed it too much! After you left me to go to the church, my father let it slip that James already knew of my feelings for him. It made me so angry that he was sure of my love but yet refused to declare himself to me. I guess it just felt good to see how much I could make him desire me."

Clarice was happy to see that speaking about her anger had snapped Katherine out of her sorrowful state. There was a sparkle back in her eyes and rather than looking defeated she once again looked ready to battle. "How did James become aware of your feelings?'

"That rat Jack Sparrow told him. He told them all the night of the Christmas Ball. Though how he knew, I do not know. I never actually said to Jack that I loved James. I suppose he just inferred it because I … well that does not matter. I plan to see him this evening and give him a piece of my mind. He is almost as bad as James."

Yet again, Clarice could swear that she heard a sound coming from beyond the open french doors. "Katherine, we need to speak further but first why don't you freshen up and see about some tea? That will surely help put things in a better light and then we can come up with a solution." The moment the young woman left the room, Clarice was up and out onto the balcony. Furiously she whispered, "James Darcy Norrington, you show yourself right this moment."

A rather abashed James stepped out from behind a potted palm. "Yes mother. There is no need to be so dramatic."

"I'm being dramatic? You are the one skulking about and listening to private conversations. Young man, you were taught better than to eavesdrop on others."

"Well apparently it is the only way for me to find out what is going on in the mind of that infuriating wife of mine. Besides, I did not plan on listening in. I was about to enter when I heard the most fascinating disclosure regarding my mother plotting against me."

"Oh pish posh, James. I did what I did for your own good and yet you still managed to muck it up. That poor girl is convinced that you care nothing for her. Did you really intend to make love to her without first declaring your feelings to her?"

"That is none of your business mother." The guilt that James felt at this accusation made him defensive. His mother was right. He had been more than remiss in his dealings with Katherine. He had not realized how remiss until he had heard Kat crying and saying that he wanted an annulment. An annulment was the furthest thing from his mind.

As if reading his mind his mother demanded, "And what is this about you seeing your solicitor for an annulment?"

"I was not seeking an annulment. If you must know, I went to ensure Katherine's inheritance was transferred into her name only."

This information surprised Clarice and all she could reply was, "Oh."

"Is that all you have to say on the subject? How unusual for you mother." James drawled.

"There is no need to be rude young man. Why did you have that done?"

"It occurred to me that Katherine might be operating under the false impression that I, like Huntley, was after her fortune. I wanted her to know that I had married her for herself and not the money. I also wanted her to still feel that she had some independence."

Touched by her son's thoughtfulness, Clarice murmured, "That was well done my boy. But you still are lacking in the romance arena. How are you going to convince her that you love her and do not wish to end the marriage?"

"Do not worry about that mother. I have a plan. By the end of this night Katherine will have no doubt about how I feel about her. I just need you to do me one favor and make certain that she goes to see Sparrow this evening."

"The two of you and your plans. Would it not be simpler to just say the words?"

"Simpler? Yes it would be simpler but not nearly so much fun. Now I have to go before she comes back. Besides I have many things to arrange. Please do not breathe word of this to her." he requested.

"All right my son, I will keep your secret. I just hope that this does not backfire as your plans are wont to do."

* * *

Her conversation with her mother in law had calmed Katherine. She was still worried about the future of her marriage but now she was more angry than sorrowful. If James was willing to give up so easily then it was better that they were not married. Meanwhile she had her appointment with Mr. Sparrow to keep and he would feel the sting of her tongue. It was with this cheerful thought that she made her way to their old rendezvous spot. Clarice had assisted in helping Katherine arrange for Ewan to carry a message to Jack that he was to be there at 8:00 and it was close to that time now. Katherine had not seen or heard from James since breakfast so she merely left word with Jenny that she would be back later.

As she drew closer to their meeting place, Katherine could hear the sound of two voices arguing and the clash of blade upon blade. Running forward she was shocked to see James and Jack fighting. Immediately she yelled at them, "Stop it. You two stop it this moment."

Each man backed off a bit but still warily eyed and circled each other.

Hands on hips Katherine demanded, "What the devil are you doing? Have the two of you lost your minds?"

"I warned you Katherine. I told you that I would not tolerate another man touching you." James practically growled.

"James do not be absurd. There is nothing going on between Jack and me."

"Katherine luv, you wound me with your words. How can you so easily dismiss our meetings? I thought you cared." Jack theatrically clutched at his heart.

"Jack stop behaving like a fool or James will believe you. Now tell him the truth." she pleaded. As angry at Jack as she was, she still had no desire to see James run him through with a sword.

"What shall I tell him Katherine? How you asked me to have an affair or how when you lay beneath me and moaned…"

"JACK!" Katherine shouted.

"SPARROW!" James shouted at the same time.

"Enough of this. Sparrow, I hope that your affairs are in order." James snarled and lunged at Jack. Jack neatly sidestepped the move and parried with a thrust of his own.

Katherine stood by unbelieving of what she was seeing. This was a nightmare.

The two men continued fencing and they were well matched. After what seemed an eternity James managed to back Jack up against a tree and had his sword pointed at Jack's throat. "Drop your sword Sparrow."

There was a clatter as Jack did as ordered. "Well you seem to have beaten me fair and square Commodore. Not that I much admire that sort of fighting. Much better to use whatever means available. Still you win this fight. But what about the lady, Commodore? Have you been able to win that fight?" and he shook his head a mock sorrowful movement, "Ah now I'd wager you've not been as successful there. I'd bet that the lady has made her lack of interest clear. I believe she may have developed a taste for pirates after all."

"Shut up Sparrow or I'll run you through. You will not speak so vulgarly of the woman that I love."

Katherine only half heard their exchange. Her thoughts were focused on how to stop either of them from actually physically harming the other. When Jack had dropped his sword, she'd seen her opportunity. She picked it up and stepped in between the two men. "James withdraw you sword. You two are acting like children."

Both men stood still for a moment in a stunned silence. This was a highly unexpected development. Jack was glad that her back was to him so that she could not see that he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. James was not as advantageously situated but fortunately he did not find the new development as amusing. "Katherine put down that sword immediately and move out of the way."

"I will do no such thing James Norrington. You will not harm Jack unless you go through me first." and she used the blade of her sword to push James' away from Jack's throat.

"Katherine I am warning you. Do not push me so far. Stop being a silly woman and put down that sword before you hurt yourself."

"Silly woman? I'm a silly woman because I refuse to let the two of you skewer each other? And I will not hurt myself. I am more than capable of handling myself and this sword." To prove her point she thrust forward and neatly clipped a button off of James' waistcoat.

James looked down in astonishment and felt his ire begin to rise to a dangerous level. "Mrs. Norrington, you will pay for that." Reigning in his temper he decided that he would teach her just how foolish she was to try to fence with him. Carefully he clashed blades with her. He did not want to really hurt her but she needed to learn just how ridiculous her claim was. Both of them forgot Jack as they circled and parried and thrusted.

In a few minutes both were breathing heavily; Katherine because the weight of the sword was taxing and James because contrary to all rational thought he was finding their swordplay unbelievably erotic. He just prayed that Kat did not look down and see the tightening in his breeches. A few moves later and he had forced the sword from her hand and had the tip of his blade caught under the laces of her bodice. His eyes met hers and he could see her pupils widen in alarm at awareness of her precarious position. It was so very tempting to slice through the laces and see what her reaction would be but they had an audience. "I believe that I have made my point. Now go home Katherine and wait for me. It is long past time that we had a discussion."

Stubbornly she held her ground, "I will not go anywhere until you promise not to hurt Jack."

"Very well, I promise" he gritted.

"And you will not send him to the gaol? Or have marines arrest him?"

"I promise you that Sparrow will leave here without a hair harmed on his precious head. Now go home." He leaned in close to her so that Jack could not overhear, "And you will not lock your door against me tonight. If you do, I shall simply kick it in and then I guarantee that you will not sit comfortably for a week."

Katherine stared at him in shock. Who was this man?

"Do you understand me Kat?"

Uncertain of what had gotten into James but certain that she did not wish to further provoke him she whispered, "Yes." and fled for home.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Jack burst into the peals of laughter that he had been holding in for the past ten minutes. These two were better than an evening at the theater. "Well mate that went well, didn't it? She was so concerned with saving my pretty hide that I don't think she even heard your declaration of love. You'll have to do better Commodore or she may decide to look elsewhere."

"Amusing Sparrow. Very amusing." James acerbically replied.

"One thing I can say about your Katherine, she is full of surprises. Who knew that she could handle a sword so well? Still it warms my heart that she so defended me and I see that it warmed a different part of your anatomy."

"Sparrow go away."

"Aye Commodore. It's long past time that me and the Diamond were on our way. The ladies of Tortuga are calling. My thanks for allowing me to participate in your little drama even if it did not unfold as you'd anticipated."

"Sparrow…Jack…thanks for trying."

"No thanks necessary James. Just go home and tell the poor girl that you love her before we all grow old."

* * *

AN: Next chapter…some smut. Just in time for you to have as a Christmas present! 


	23. Ringing in the New Year

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. However, I have asked Santa and I do have hopes of finding Norrington tied with a bow underneath my tree.

AN: Merry Christmas!

* * *

Katherine had hastily made her way back to the house and her rooms. James had given his word that he would not hurt Jack so she no longer had any concerns regarding Jack's safety. However she did have concerns regarding her own safety. Not that she thought that James would ever actually harm her but it was more than apparent that he was determined to settle things between them. It was not her physical safety that she was concerned with but rather her emotional safety. If they made love tonight there was no way that she would be able to conceal the depth of her feelings for him.

As she nervously paced the floor trying to decide what to do, she could not help but wonder at James' extraordinary behavior. The man had actually been willing to duel over her. Oddly though, he had not seemed particularly enraged until she had cut the button from his waistcoat. She gulped recalling the look that had appeared in his eyes when she had so boldly challenged him. He had most definitely not been amused. Katherine was certain that if Jack had not been present that there would have been a very different ending to that encounter. Thank goodness Jack had not fled. Quickly on the heels of this thought came another; _why_ had Jack not fled? It would have been the eminently sensible thing to do considering that at the very least his freedom had been at stake. While Jack might be a bit eccentric and outlandish sometimes, he was not a fool. Only a fool would not have taken advantage of James' distraction while she and James had fought.

Sinking down onto the settee, she replayed the events in her mind. Viewing the whole situation with the clarity of hindsight, Katherine came to the conclusion that James' and Jack's fighting had been rather dispassionate in nature. True they had crossed swords but both had seemed to be restraining themselves. Jack had not resorted to any dirty tricks and James' breathing had barely been elevated. Heck, he had seemed more taxed by his dueling with her than he had been from his fighting with Jack!

Something was not right. Closing her eyes she mentally walked through the scene. James and Jack had been fighting. Jack had implied that she and he had been intimate. Here, Katherine conceded that there was a grain of truth to that implication but not in the manner in which Jack had indicated. Then James had backed Jack up against the tree and forced Jack to drop his sword. While she had scrambled to pick it up, Jack had rashly suggested that she preferred him to James. At that point James had said… James had said… James had said 'You will not speak so vulgarly of the woman that I love.' _**The woman that I love**._ James had said that he loved her. He had said it out loud and in front of a witness!

A delighted giggle escaped her and she was filled with happiness. He loved her. He truly loved her. Slowly a nasty suspicion trickled into her consciousness. At first she dismissed the thought as absurd but it was not to be so easily dismissed. It certainly explained Jack's inexplicable decision to stick around rather than flee when given the opportunity. It also explained why neither man had received so much as a scratch from their fighting. Most importantly it also explained James' fury when she had not reacted to his declaration and had instead challenged him to a sword fight. Those two conniving little rats! The whole thing had been staged.

Katherine tried to whip up anger at her husband for his prank but instead found herself grinning foolishly. James had gone to a lot of trouble to set up that little dramatic scenario. It was rather sweet of him and certainly romantic. Suddenly Katherine had a new worry. How should she greet him when he came home? Should she let him know that she was aware of his deception or pretend continued ignorance? Should she play the indignant wife or the eager lover? Smiling Katherine realized that she did not even have to ask herself that last question. Tonight was New Year's Eve and she fully intended that they would start the next year off right. Now the only dilemma was what she should be wearing when he returned.

James stopped at the fort on the way home to ensure that there would be extra patrols in town tonight. New Year's Eve often brought out the less genteel side of Port Royal citizens and James wanted to have things well under control so that he could spend the evening at home and undisturbed. Even though events had not unfolded exactly as he had hoped, he still had plans for tonight. Plans that he was determined would come to fruition come hell or high water. Once again he felt that combination of irritation at and admiration for Katherine when he recalled her standing in front him with that sword and challenging him. If Jack had not been present, his plans for the evening would have been moved up by several hours. Still it was better this way. This way they could take things slowly and comfortably and without any distractions. As was his usual custom, he had given all of the servants the evening and next day off. In the past he had preferred to see in the New Year in solitude and peace but tonight he would start a much more enjoyable tradition.

Just as he had expected, the house was quiet when he reached it and all of the servants had left for the evening. In the kitchen he found that cook had left a hamper full of food for him and Katherine along with a note wishing them a Happy New Year. James made his way upstairs to Katherine's rooms. Outside he hesitated for a moment before trying the door. What would he do if she had disobeyed him and locked him out again? He really did not want to have to make good on his threat. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and was relieved when the door swung open. A moment later his lungs seized and he was unable to draw air. Katherine was sitting curled up on the settee with a book in her hands and she was wearing what could only laughably called a nightgown and robe. Both appeared to be made of sheer lace and even from a distance he could clearly discern the outline and shadows of her delectable curves.

She looked up as he entered and granted him a serene smile. "James you're later than I thought you would be. Problems at the fort?"

It took James a moment to regain his powers of speech but then he managed to push the words out, "No. There were no problems. I was just making sure that we would have the whole night to ourselves undisturbed." He was pleased to see her take a nervous swallow at this statement. If she had thought to taunt him by flaunting her body he had just neatly turned the tables. With deliberation he removed his jacket and then began to unbutton his waistcoat.

Anxiously Katherine licked her lips and inquired, "What are you doing?"

"Well seeing as how you are dressed, it seems only gentlemanly that I should catch up and also prepare for bed." James practically purred.

"I thought that you said that we needed to have a discussion?"

"We do and we shall have one. Later. After." James shrugged the waistcoat off and placed it on the back of a chair. He then began unbuttoning his shirt.

Katherine silently watched him and then carefully put her book down and stood up. While walking towards the door she informed him, "Well if that is the case and you do not wish to speak to me then I shall simply have to… JAMES!" Katherine's statement ended on a shriek as she felt herself pulled back against the hard length of him.

James' voice softly sounded at her ear, "Oh no you don't, Mrs. Norrington. Not tonight." He lifted her up and carried her into the bed chamber telling her, "The only place you will being going right now is in here, with me." He gently tossed her onto the bed where she bounced slightly and then settled into a delightfully disheveled heap with her gown riding up high on her thighs. He waited for the protest that was sure to follow. None came. Instead, he heard her throaty chuckle.

"James before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to say that I shall simply have to lock the door. After all we do not wish for a repeat of Christmas Eve, do we?"

James stared at her for a moment unwilling to believe this turn of events. He searched her face but found only sincerity and a burgeoning desire. Then he answered with a chuckle of his own, "I see your point. Although the servants are gone for the evening I suppose we are better safe than sorry. I shall be right back."

In the few moments that it took for him to go lock the door, Katherine shrugged off the robe and threw it on the floor next to the bed.

James reentered and stood at the foot of the bed for a moment in wonder at the sight before him. At last! At last he and Kat would consummate their union. He felt as nervous and as overjoyed as a schoolboy. He resumed unbuttoning his shirt but stopped when Katherine shyly requested, "Let me do that. Please?"

As James went to sit on the side of the bed, Katherine sat up and scooted over to him. Their eyes met for a moment and he raised an eyebrow in question. Wordlessly she nodded her ascent to his unspoken query if she was truly ready for this. Kneeling with her brow furrowed in concentration she began to work the buttons free. At last she reached the last one and then tugged the shirttails free of his breeches. Katherine splayed her hands over his chest and began to explore him as he had explored her on Christmas Eve. It might be wrong to call a man beautiful but she could think of no other more appropriate word. His chest muscles were well defined but also well proportioned to his lean body. She could feel the strength in them underlying the softness of his pale skin. He had a smattering of dark chest hairs that began to concentrate around his navel. Unwilling to follow that direction yet, Katherine pulled her gaze back up to his and then pushed the shirt back off of his shoulders so that it fell to the bed. Inexperience made her uncertain of what to do next so she decided that she would do to him what he had done to her. After all if she had found it pleasurable it made sense that he would as well.

Lightly she traced her tongue around his nipple and then took it in her mouth and began to suck. She felt James stiffen but he made no move to stop her. After several minutes of this exploration she began to feel bolder and her hands drifted downward.

James was doing everything in his power to restrain himself but her delicate touches were driving him crazy. He was trying to allow her to set the pace but when her hand began to caress him through his breeches he had to reassert control. He placed his hand over hers and lifted it away.

A worried expression filled her face. "I'm sorry James. Did I do something wrong?"

Immediately he sought to reassure her, "No sweetheart, you've done nothing wrong. In fact everything you've done is more than right. It's heaven. But I have to stop you or this will be over before we have even started. Besides, it is my turn now." and so saying he captured her lips in a kiss.

Katherine sighed in pleasure and sagged against him. His tongue boldly invaded her mouth and she could feel the tingling begin in her toes. When his lips found their way to her neck and began lightly kissing and nipping and then found a particular spot behind her left ear, she felt a shudder run through her body. James leaned over her and pressed her back into the bed. His lips worked their way down and through the lace gown fastened on one tight bud while his fingers found the other and began to tease and torment. Before long, Katherine was arching upwards in an attempt to draw him closer. The rasping of the lace and his tongue was a pleasurable torture and she could not hold back her plaintive whimpers. His mouth moved over to the other peak and his now free hand slowly moved down and began to ruck up the end of her gown. "I believe that you are overdressed for the occasion Mrs. Norrington." With these words he drew her gown up over her head and tossed it aside.

Katherine knew a moment's embarrassment at being completely naked; for no man had ever seen her so. She was glad that only a few candles lit the room. However James' glittering look of approval dispelled her worry that she might not compare favorably to others that he had known. He began to cover her in light kisses and touches and soon it was all that she could do not to writhe shamelessly beneath him.

His hand rested for a moment on the outside of her now bare thigh and then began moving in light ever increasing circles. When the circles were large enough that his fingers were grazing the inside of her thigh, he removed his mouth from a breast long enough to softly whisper, "Part your legs Kat." He could sense her reticence and he pulled back to meet her gaze. "Trust me Kat. This will help to limit any pain that you might feel from it being your first time." Nodding slightly, she acquiesced. James felt a surge of triumph that she trusted him enough to follow his lead.

When his fingers found their way to the valley between her thighs and began stroking, Katherine felt herself tense. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to relax and soon she began to enjoy his insistent attentions. Before too long she felt a different sort of tension begin to grip her.

James was amazed how responsive she was to even the slightest of touches. He could not help but think that the men in London must have been bloody idiots to let her reach the age of twenty-four with no one laying claim to her. He smiled as he realized that their loss was most definitely his gain. He felt her fingers tighten convulsively on his shoulders and knew that it was time. Slowly he withdrew his hand and moved to leave the bed. Katherine let out a querulous protest, "James?"

"Hush love. I am not going anywhere but only removing my boots and breeches." A few moments later he was back and she could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. "Sweetheart, this will hurt a moment but I promise you that the pain will not last." Slowly he nudged his way into her pausing at each sign of resistance and soothing her with petting and whispered words of affection. Finally he whispered, "Kat I can not hold back much longer." and with a thrust he fully entered her.

Katherine knew a moment of sharp pain and was tempted to push him away but she recalled his promise that the discomfort would only last a short while. It felt so odd having him sheathed inside her. Odd but not unwelcome.

James could feel her momentary tension begin to recede. He met her mouth in a deep thrusting kiss and soon their bodies were mimicking the kiss. His fingers found their way back to the nub between her legs and began rubbing and stroking. James could feel Katherine's passion begin to return and it fueled his own. Suddenly Katherine tensed and let out a breathy, "Oh!"

James' own release soon followed. For quite awhile the two just stayed there wrapped in each other's arms. Then Katherine quietly asked, "Is it always like that?"

James happily laughed, "No not always. However I have the feeling that with you and me things will only get even better."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But we shall have to wait to see. This was your first time and I do not want you to be too sore tomorrow. It is best if we rest for awhile and then, if you like, we can eat the picnic that cook left."

Katherine was about to protest that she was ready to see right now if things could get even more pleasurable but she held her tongue. After all she did not want to seem to be too wanton and perhaps James was right. Besides, even just being in his arms was enjoyable. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she heard a knocking on the door and cursing from James.

A sheepish voice called from the hallway, "Commodore? I am so sorry to disturb you but you are needed in town. There has been an accident and one of the men has been hurt."

James impatiently shouted back, "Bloody hell Murtogg. Tell Lieutenant Gillette to see to the matter."

"That is just the problem Commodore Norrington. It is the Lieutenant who has been injured."

James hesitated for a moment torn between concern for a man that he viewed as a friend and the desire to stay in bed with his wife. He felt Katherine put her hand on his arm. She urged him, "Go James. You will never forgive yourself if he is seriously injured and you did not assist him."

James sighed and knew that she was correct. "Murtogg, wait for me outside. I'll just be a few moments." As he hastily dressed, she modestly pulled her gown back on and then settled back onto the bed. Once he had finished dressing, James just stood and stared moodily down at her in the bed. "Kat, we did not even have a chance to talk."

"Go James. Do not worry about me. I shall be here when you return. We can speak then." she assured him.

James wondered how she had so accurately discerned his fears. He was terrified that she would bolt the moment that he left.

Sensing his worry Katherine teased, "I shall not leave but you could always tie me to the bed to make sure." Instantly she regretted her words as she saw his eyes alight on the sash of her robe and a considering look form on his face. "James Norrington, don't you dare." She tried to scramble off of the bed but he was too quick for her and he caught her hands in his.

"That is an excellent idea Mrs. Norrington. Thank you for the suggestion." He took the sash and wound it about her hands and then tied it to the headboard. He made sure to leave enough room so that she could comfortably lie down but not enough room so that she could maneuver free. Then he leaned over and kissed her until she was breathless. "I shall return as soon as possible. Get some sleep darling" and with that advice he left.

Katherine was torn between amusement and outrage at his behavior. She could not believe that he had actually tied her to the bed. In the future she would have to learn to curb her tongue from making sarcastic suggestions. Settling comfortably back down she replayed the evening's events in her mind and soon fell asleep with a smile.


	24. Trust

Disclaimer: Norrington is not mine. I could cry about it but what good would it do?

AN: Happy New Year!

* * *

Katherine was having the most wonderful dream. James was nuzzling her neck and gently nibbling on her ear. She could feel the possessive weight of his hand on her hip. Sighing she reached for him and… and found that she could not move her arms more than a few inches. Her eyes flew open and then blinked rapidly from the sunlight that was beginning to filter through the windows.

"Good morning Kat."

Last night's activities came flooding back into her consciousness and Katherine knew a moment's shyness. "Good morning James." He looked tired. Since he was still in uniform she could only guess that he had just arrived home. "Is Lieutenant Gillette going to be okay?"

"Yes, he'll be fine in a few days. Some foolish young men thought that it would be a lark to light some gunpowder to celebrate the New Year. What they did not take into account was how much was in the barrel and they started a small fire. Gillette got hurt trying to put it out before it spread to the other barrels."

"Did he get burned?"

James smiled slightly, "One of his eyebrows was singed off and his best wig is a loss but other than that he escaped relatively unscathed. More damage to his ego than his body. Unfortunately once my presence was noted, there suddenly was a myriad of small problems for me to handle. I did not intend to leave you for so long."

Katherine noticed that his eyes were blatantly surveying all that was revealed by the lace gown. She decided to pay him back a bit for having the audacity to tie her to the bed. Sinuously she stretched arching her back as she did so that her breasts were thrust out for his appraisal. Adopting a pout she complained, "It was very ungentlemanly of you to do what you did James, but I hope that knowing that I was tied here and unable to go anywhere helped your peace of mind."

Seeing through her ploy James teased back, "Do not worry Mrs. Norrington. I was more than penalized for my behavior. All I could think about for the half the night was you here waiting for me and us playing corrupt commodore and captured pirate wench." The moment the words left his mouth he wished that he could pull them back. Damn. The lack of sleep had loosened his tongue. It was only a few hours since he had taken her virginity and like a fool he was talking of illicit bedroom games. He would be lucky if he had not thoroughly repulsed her.

At his words, Katherine's eyes had widened and as so often happened around him she began to have trouble breathing normally. She watched as the emotions flickered across his face and changed from a teasingly seductive smile to a harsh look of desire to a rueful expression of self loathing.

Muttering, "I'm sorry Kat. That was uncalled for." James reached for the scrap of cloth binding her wrists only to be stopped by her soft inquiry.

"Exactly how does one play that game?"

James stilled. Not daring to believe that he had heard correctly, his gaze sought hers. In her eyes he saw curiosity and desire but none of the outraged virtuosity that he had feared.

"James?" she prompted.

Deciding that he might as well make a complete ass of himself he explained, "You would be one of those rarities, a female pirate captain. I've captured your ship and you are desperate to save your crew and escape the gallows. Since the only thing you have to bargain with is your body, you offer to become mine to do whatever I wish with you." James could feel the heat of his blush staining his cheeks. He had never revealed that fantasy to anyone before. It was mark of how much he trusted and cared for Katherine that he had done so now. He just hoped that he had not offended her too much.

Her next question surprised him for it was issued with a sensuous purr, "I must do _whatever_ you wish?"

James searched her face and saw that she was wearing that smile that a woman wears when she knows that she has a man well and truly enthralled. Far from being shocked and offended, the little minx was actually teasing him. With a happy smirk he informed her, "Oh yes. You must do whatever I say without hesitation. After all, you would do well to please me since I hold your future in my hands."

Katherine thought about it for a moment. These were clearly uncharted waters that she was sailing into. She had no skills in these types of games and the thought of giving up all control was frightening. But it was obvious that James was taking a risk in telling her about this fantasy of his and that fact filled her with pride. She decided that she would take a risk as well. "Commodore, you drive a hard bargain but I really have no choice, do I?"

With a low growl of, "Come here you wench," he captured her hips between his hands and pulled her down so that her arms were stretched above her head. Leaning in close to her he commanded, "Kiss me."

Eagerly Katherine strained up to reach his lips and then covered his mouth with hers. She waited for him to deepen the kiss but he did not do so. Annoyed she pulled back and fixed him with an accusing glare. Laughing lightly he challenged, "Seduce me. Show me just how willing a captive you are."

Katherine felt a tiny flare of anger. He had started this game and now he wanted her to do all of the work. Well that was just fine. If he wanted seduction, he would get seduction. She intended to leave him gasping for breath. With this thought, she placed several soft teasing kisses along his jaw line and then slowly worked her way back to his lips. When she reached his mouth, she took the tip of her tongue and lightly traced its shape before tentatively thrusting to demand entry. She grew frustrated when his mouth remained resolutely sealed shut and considered her options. Deciding on the simplest course, she nipped sharply at his bottom lip with her teeth and then boldly invaded when his mouth parted in a gasp of pain. James' pretence of disinterest dissipated and he quickly met each eager thrust of hers with one of his own. The kiss escalated into a fight for control but James had an unfair advantage and he decided to use it. Slipping one hand behind her head, he held it still while he continued to ravage her mouth. Meanwhile his other hand found a lace covered breast and began caressing it. When his fingers fastened on one nipple and began gently rolling and drawing it into a taut peak, Katherine moaned and ceded the battle.

James continued to lavish attention on her now aching breasts and Katherine began to squirm in an attempt to get closer to him. As the sun rose higher and began to flood the room, James knew an overwhelming need to view Kat properly, without clothing, and in full light. With this thought in mind, he began to lower the strap of her gown only to find himself unable to do so. With her arms tied above her head, it was impossible for him to either lower the straps or draw the gown up and over her head. He gave a frustrated snort which produced a giggle from Katherine.

"It would seem Commodore as if you have run into logistical difficulties, something akin to the water being too shallow on the draft." she teased him.

James stared down into her face and pondered the dilemma for a moment. He softly warned her, "You would do well to remember that you are in an extremely vulnerable position and it would be wise to refrain from challenging me." With that statement, he grabbed the neckline of the gown and swiftly ripped it in half. Katherine gasped in shock and then felt a shudder of pure lust run through her body. James' eyes boldly roamed over her now naked form and she could swear that she actually felt the heat of his gaze. In a harsh voice he rhetorically asked, "Now where was I?" and then returned to caressing her chest. Only this time he used his mouth and tongue as well as his fingers.

Katherine could feel an ache growing in her loins and the moisture beginning to pool between her thighs. Wanting to have him touch her there, she unconsciously began lifting her hips up in mute appeal. James noticed her movements and realized that soon he would bring her to the brink. He smiled a dangerous smile as it dawned on him how very easily he could bring out the wanton in his wife. The next time that she was being stubborn he would have to remember that he had this particular weapon of persuasion at his disposal. He pulled back and again let his gaze rove over her.

Acutely missing his touch and noticing his smug expression Katherine demanded, "What? Why have you stopped?"

Clucking his tongue at her he chided, "You really do appear to have difficulty understanding exactly who is in charge here. Perhaps you need more of a demonstration."

Katherine felt a trickle of fear run down her spine. Not a true fear for her safety for she knew now that he would never hurt her physically or emotionally. It was a more delicious sort of fear. A fear prompted by the certainty that she was about to be paid back in full for the merry chase that she had begun on their wedding day. Doing her best to seem meek and undemanding she asked, "What would please you Commodore?"

James' mouth quirked in amusement at this new tactic of hers. Once again Katherine had demonstrated her talent for being able to able to regroup and try new tactics when necessary. That talent combined with her sailing skills would make her a damn fine naval officer if she were a man. He gave a soft laugh of gratitude that she was not a man but rather a very warm and very willing woman. He ordered, "Turn over onto your stomach." and watched as she complied without a word of protest. Wryly he wondered how long this particular strategy of hers would last.

Katherine felt a wonderful lassitude creep over her as James began to slowly work his fingers and lips over her entire backside from the top of her neck to the tips of her toes. He left no patch of skin untouched. As he touched each spot it felt as if he were marking it and laying claim to it. Again Katherine felt the tension begin to build in her and she let out a soft sigh when his fingers finally insinuated their way between her thighs into the damp patch of curls. When he slowly inserted a finger into her and then another, she could not prevent low moans from escaping her lips. It would only take a few more touches before she fell completely over the edge into that delirious pit of pleasure. Suddenly his hand withdrew and she felt the jostle of the bed as he stood up. She wanted to protest but knew that doing so would not help her cause so she remained silent.

James looked down at his wife and let out a satisfied chuckle, "I see that you begin to understand the rules of this game." Katherine nodded her assent. "Good. Now I find that I am very thirsty and would like some wine. I shall be right back."

As Katherine silently lay there awaiting his return, she plotted her revenge. There would come a day when she had him at her mercy and then heaven help him for tormenting her in such a fashion. Still she had to admit, even if only to herself, that this game was immensely more enjoyable than she ever could have predicted. She heard him enter the room and place a glass on the nightstand.

"Turn back over."

Katherine complied and then started to sit up.

"No. Do not sit up. If you want some wine, I shall assist you." James lifted the back of her head and then took the glass and held it to her lips so that she could take a long draught.

Ironically, it was this simple gesture that truly brought home to Katherine that she was tied to a bed and completely naked while James was still fully clothed. She supposed that she should feel a sense of modesty or shame but she did not. Instead, she felt another wave of desire wash over her. James helped her to take a few more sips and then placed the glass back down.

This time when he began to caress her she could not help but be aware of the feel of the wool of his uniform as it brushed her over-sensitized skin. The sensation added yet another dimension to the experience. As her passion began to climb again, she wondered how many more times he was going to bring her to the edge only to deny her the ultimate pleasure.

As if reading her mind James disingenuously asked, "I can not recall, how many nights did you lock your door against me?"

All pretense at being a submissive captive flew out the window and she declared, "You would not dare James Norrington! I swear if you continue to torment me so, I shall repay you tenfold."

With a wicked chuckle he told her, "What a pity wench, such an outburst just when you were doing so well at pleasing me. However I am feeling generous and shall give you a chance to redeem yourself. Draw your knees up and part your legs."

Katherine hesitated for such a position would fully expose her most private parts to his scrutiny. Her eyes met his and she could see that he was wondering if she would trust him enough to follow his directive. Suddenly Katherine realized that this game that they were playing was as much if not more about trust as it was about desire. Taking a fortifying breath and closing her eyes, she complied with his command. She felt the bed shift as he more fully settled his weight upon it. The next moment her eyes flew open as she felt his tongue gently swipe at the flesh hidden beneath her curls. At first she wanted to protest this scandalous behavior but had no air to do so and within a matter of seconds protest was the furthest thing from her mind. As James nuzzled between her legs Katherine reflected that not once had any of her more experienced friends mentioned this particular act between a man and a woman. She wondered if they had ever had the luck to experience what she was experiencing. Seconds later all rational thought left her and all she could do was feel the incredible sensations washing over her as she yet again climbed towards the pinnacle of desire. Katherine was aware that she was whimpering loudly and writhing shamelessly beneath his questing tongue but could do nothing to stop herself. When she started bucking up from the bed, James grasped her firmly by the hips and refused her any escape from his ministrations

James could tell that it was a matter of moments before Katherine climaxed. He withdrew intending to divest himself of his clothing and join her in the jump into sweet oblivion. He was momentarily stopped by her sharp cry of, "No! James you can not do this. Please?"

Taking pity on her he reassured, "Hush sweetheart. I am only going to remove my clothing then I promise you that we will finish this."

But Katherine was beyond reason and she harshly demanded, "NO! James I need you inside me. NOW!"

Something in her pleas shredded the iron control that James had been keeping on his passions and he quickly unbuttoned his breeches and without any further preliminaries plunged deeply into her. This coupling had none of the gentleness or finesse of the previous evening's union. This coupling was elemental and primitive. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her again and again. Their mouths fused together and he swallowed her scream as she fell over the precipice into the bottomless cavern of sensual pleasure. James fell along with her.

It was several minutes before either could speak or move. Then James untied her hands and lay next to her regaining his strength and idly stroking her breast. He was surprised to see the peak yet again rise and beg for attention. "I do believe Mrs. Norrington that you are ready for another go around. You will be the death of me yet." he teased her.

Unable to stop smiling Katherine answered him, "You may be correct Commodore Norrington but after all I owe you for four nights of deprivation and I always honor my debts. However this time I think that we should try playing captured commodore and evil pirate wench. After all, turnabout is fair play.""


	25. At last, the words spoken

Disclaimer: Disney owns all POTC. I own everything else.

AN: Make sure that you read all the way to the end. There is a teaser for my new story. Also, please review especially if you've taken the time to add this to your alert or favorites list. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

"We will not be playing that game anytime soon." James said in a voice that brooked no argument.

So of course Katherine argued, "Why not? It is only fair that I should have my turn to have you at my mercy."

Wryly James admitted, "Dear Kat you have me at your mercy more often than not. I realize that I can never expect to enjoy the right to wifely obedience that most men enjoy in marriage but at least allow me this one bastion of control." He had made the comment lightheartedly and was surprised to see Kat flush and look uncertain.

Tentatively Katherine queried, "James, do you really mind so terribly much that I am not" she paused to find the right words, "that I am not unopinionated?"

James could not stifle his laughter. "Not unopinionated? Well that is certainly one way to describe you." Once again he was surprised at Kat's reaction. He had thought that she would toss some sarcastic comment right back at him but instead she grew quiet and looked as if she were truly distressed. The little fool was actually worried that he was displeased with her.

_Well could he really blame her?_ After all he had yet to formally declare his feelings for her. Sighing when he realized that they would have to vacant the bed in order for him to carry on a coherent conversation he told her, "Kat we have postponed our discussion for far too long. Why don't I go down and retrieve the food that cook left last night? You can get dressed and then we can talk."

As soon as James left the room she arose and began to hurriedly bath and dress. She chided herself for being ridiculous. James had already seen her naked and explored her most private regions but she felt reticent about him seeing her perform her ablutions. Adding to her worry was the fear of what was to come in their discussion. She now knew that he loved her but would he wish for her to change into a more restrained proper sort of wife? Her heart rebelled at such a thought and at the same time acknowledged that if that was what he truly wished then she would do her best to comply. However she had to admit the truth to herself that she would not likely be very successful at playing the role of restrained and demure young woman. She had not even been able to manage it for the duration of the voyage from England to Port Royal let alone for the rest of her married life.

James could sense the tension in Kat the moment that he re-entered the room. "I have set up the food in your sitting room. Come and let's eat. You must be famished. I know that I am since we missed having supper last night."

The two went into the other room and began sharing a silent meal. Each made fitful starts at conversation that soon petered out. James decided to regale her with stories of his and Gillette's past adventures and was pleased to see that at least a modicum of tension left her features. He was aware that he was talking of inconsequential matters but damn it he was also nervous. He was about to pour out his heart and soul to a woman who had suddenly withdrawn into a protective shell. Could it be that she regretted their activities of last night and this morning? Experimentally he brushed a finger along her neck and could not contain his smug smile when she shivered in reaction and unconsciously leaned closer to him with her pretty pink lips slightly open in anticipation of a kiss. No, regret over their physical relations was not the problem. That only left worry over the rest of the aspects of their marriage. He decided to take the plunge. Leaning in towards her he lightly brushed his lips against hers and murmured, "Do you know that I wanted to do this when we were discussing Hamlet?"

Katherine pulled back with disbelief written on her face. "I highly doubt that James. That was the day that you so rudely informed me that I was not desirable."

James took a moment to draw her close to his side and wrapped his arm around her tucking her into his shoulder. "I never said that you were not desirable. Frankly, it was during that conversation that I became aware how very desirable you are."

Pulling out of his embrace, a skeptical Katherine queried, "Are you certain that it was not at the Captain's dinner a few nights later?"

A little bit of exasperation at her unwillingness to believe him tinged his voice when he informed her, "Quite. It was during that conversation that I noted how very inviting your lips are and I had the maddest impulse to kiss you. I do regret that my own inability to phrase things well led to you believing that I found you wanting."

A most unladylike snort came from Katherine. "James your eyes practically fell out of your head when you saw me in that green gown. Admit it. That was the first time that you viewed me as a woman rather than pitiable old maid." Immediately Katherine regretted her words. She was not off to a very good start of playing the demure wife.

However James did not notice her regret, he was busy becoming rather incensed that she refused to believe him. He was opening his heart and she continued to challenge him. "You are a stubborn creature Mrs. Norrington. I believe that I know my own mind and emotions. Here I am trying to tell you how I fell in love with you and you insist on debating me. If you would kindly keep your mouth shut and allow me to continue with my declaration?"

"There is no need to be so ru…. did you say that you were telling me how you fell in love with me?"'

"I am trying to but you are making that process rather difficult. Now, with your permission, I should like to continue?" he asked and then added when it appeared as if Kat were going to start speaking, "Uninterrupted."

She eagerly and silently nodded her assent.

"I am not hypocrite enough to deny that I was pleasantly amazed at your transformation but I had already begun to care for you before that occurred. I found our talks enjoyable and stimulating and had started to awake each morning eagerly anticipating them. Your inner beauty ensnared me long before your outer beauty. Kat, I am not very good at this sort of thing but I do apologize for not telling you sooner how very much I love you."

Her query was so soft that he almost missed it, "Even though I do not conduct myself as a proper young lady should?"

He chuckled, "I shall probably regret admitting this but I love you most especially when you specifically do not conduct yourself as a proper young lady should. You infuriate me. You try my patience. But most importantly you make me feel alive and full of happiness." The two of them sat in silence for a few moments. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you not have anything to say to me?"

Katherine who felt as if she were going to burst from joy could not resist tormenting him, "I can not imagine what I would have to say to you. I believe that Captain Sparrow has said it for me."

"Katherine" James growled warningly.

Laughing she acquiesced, "Very well. As you are no doubt aware, I love you James Norrington. I love that you are honorable and concerned about duty. I love that you make me feel safe and protected. I even love that you are so damned worried about propriety. Although I must admit I love it even more when you are improper." With that statement she launched herself back into his arms and began enthusiastically kissing him.

Half heartedly James protested, "Kat we really should discuss this further. I owe you a great deal of explanation for my behavior and my mother assured me that it would be best if I begged for forgiveness."

"We can talk later James." Katherine whispered into his ear before gently nipping at it. "Right now I can think of other ways for you to show how sorry you are. You could always allow..."

"No." James' refusal cut across her request.

"But I have not even said…"

"No. We are not going to play captured commodore and evil pirate wench." Situating her comfortably on his lap he finished his argument by thoroughly kissing her once again.

When she regained her breath Katherine pouted, "But that is not fair." Trying to entice him she cajoled, "Besides last time you had to do all the work and I got to lie back and enjoy myself. Surely you would like the same experience?" Katherine felt the rumble of his laugh.

"Ah but we have only played one round of our game. Rest assured that next time you are the captured wench you will have to make a much more concerted and active attempt to placate me."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." James busied himself slowly peeling her gown down to her waist.

"James?"

"Hhhmmnn?" He was too occupied stringing a line of kisses along her throat to utter a proper response.

"Do you think that we could play another round right now?"

James smiled and closed his eyes in contentment. He was not sure what he had done to deserve such a wife but he was more than glad that they had found each other. How could he ever have thought that she was a drab little sparrow? Worse yet, how could he ever have thought that he wanted quiet docile woman for his wife? Life with Kat would always be an adventure and one that he looked forward to with anticipation. Now they just needed to decide what to do about her house…

* * *

AN: Well there you have it, 25 chapters of fluff and romance. If you have not already done so, please review.

The last line is left is there for a very important reason. The solution to the problem will play a role in my next story. My next story will be about Jack and an original character. Although I am a Norrington woman through and through, I began to develop more affection for Jack while writing this story. Below is a teaser for my next story. I haven't named it yet.

* * *

When she at last could draw enough breath to speak Katherine protested, "James Norrington that was not at all fair. You were supposed to be the captured one not me."

James merely rolled to his side and laughed at Katherine's complaint. After nearly three months of wheedling he had finally broken down and agreed to play captured commodore. Katherine had been so delighted and empowered by her role of captor that she had not realized that using silk scarves was an unwise choice. For close to an hour she had teased and tormented him unaware that he was using the time to slowly work the knots free. The slipperiness of the silk had aided him a great deal. It was just about the time that she was commanding him to beg her for completion that he freed the last knot and surprised her by swiftly rolling her under him and pinning her hands above her head. The look on her face had been priceless and what had followed had been delightful.

"Since this was part of my birthday present we shall simply have to start again. You can not give a gift only to take it back" Katherine determinedly announced.

Sanctimoniously he informed her, "I did not take it back. There is always a risk of a captive freeing themselves. It is not my fault that you failed to tie the knots securely enough." Then he wickedly added, "Besides I do not believe that you have any room for complaint as to the outcome of that little encounter."

Muttering, "Arrogant beast," Katherine snuggled further into his embrace. He was right. She had no real room for complaint. Still she was somewhat miffed that he had worked himself free. Idly tracing her fingers along his chest she thanked him for throwing her such a lovely birthday party.

"It was my pleasure Kat. I must confess that I was surprised at Jack's decision to attend."

"Yes, so was I. It seems as if he truly does intend to make a respectable life for himself. Are his letters of pardon even still valid?"

"I believe so. Since our encounters with Jones he has not engaged in any true piracy to speak of with the exception of robbing the ship that you and I were on." James smiled as he recalled that night. That was the night when Kat had first kissed him and declared that he tasted like heaven. "And even that will not count against him because Captain Wilson chose not to make a formal report."

"I can understand his desire to have a more normal sort of life but why on earth would he choose her?"

James chuckled at the appalled tone of Kat's voice. However he had to agree that Jack's choice of bride was puzzling. "Well she does have a large dowry."

The two were silent for awhile just enjoying the fact of being in each other's arms. Then Katherine broke the silence, "James, I have an idea."

James stifled the groan that he wanted to emit at this comment. He had discovered during the past months that nothing good or remotely proper ever followed these words.

"James my friend who bought my house will be arriving the next few weeks. You remember I told you about her."

James cautiously offered, "You mean the Widow Smith?"

"Yes, well I was thinking that she and Jack might suit very well. Certainly better than Jack and that odious woman. At least they would be closer in age."

"Katherine I think that it best if we let Jack handle his own life. It is never wise to interfere in matters of the heart."

Tartly Katherine inquired, "You mean like how Jack did not interfere in our relationship? If he had not assisted then we might not yet be together. It is practically our duty to help him out."

It was on the tip of his tongue to forbid Kat to interfere but he had made that mistake before and learned the hard way that forbidding Kat did not go over especially well. Instead he said, "It is too late. He has made his decision and announced their betrothal tonight in front of half of Port Royal."

Katherine conceded that James had a point. Still she was not ready to give up. Frustrated she complained, "But why did he have to choose her of all people? I mean really, why would anyone choose to marry Millicent Witherspoon?"


End file.
